Love and Pokeballs
by MultiplePersonas
Summary: Prequel to "The Ultimate Battle", and takes place eight years ago. FINAL CHAPTER UP! WHO WILL BE CHAMPION, CLAIRE OR MICHAEL? FIND OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1

(Back by popular demand! Well, in the reviews for The Ultimate Battle (A STORY I SUGGEST THAT YOU READ _BEFORE_ THIS ONE) EVERYONE REQUESTED A PREQUEL. Well, here it is. I wrote it under a character's narrative, WHICH TO AVOID CONFUSING YOU LATER, WILL KEEP CHANGING THROUGHOUT THE STORY. WELL, ENJOY!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter One: The First Meeting

NOW-AND-FUTURE DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM, and the characters of Michael and Claire belong to MichaelDJ54 and BlueBlossomGurl and are used (HOWEVER DIFFERENTLY) with their permission.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**My name is Michael. I'm a Pokemon trainer, and a pretty good one, if I do say so myself. I should be, too. I've been at it for seven years. Still, my story really gets started here. Not that nothing's happened 'til now. I mean, I've caught my fair share of Pokemon, and gotten to the Top 8 in a couple of Leagues. It's just that this is when I…well, see for yourself.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"C'mon, Pikachu!" I said to my first Pokemon and best buddy as I sprinted up the dirt road. "I wanna get the next badge ASAP!"

_"Pika, pikachu." _It panted, trying to keep up. I know, I know. I'm a tall kid with long legs, so of course I'm fast. Still, I just need a few more badges to enter the Kanto League. Can you blame me for being in a hurry?

"Let's go!" I said. "I thought Pikachu were supposed to be fa—."

CRASH!

As usual, I had taken my eyes off my destination, and, as usual, I hit something, or in this case, some_one_. Both of us fell to the ground as my glasses fell off.

"Ouch!" the other person exclaimed. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," I said, picking up my glasses and putting them on. "I didn't see you."

I could see her now, though. She was a tall, elegant girl, about my age, and very attractive, with long, brown hair, and glasses of her own.

"I repeat: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" she shouted.

Just then, a suave-looking boy with dark hair streaked with white and a blue, double-breasted jacket ran between us and offered us both a hand. We both took one and hoisted ourselves up.

"Thanks." The girl and I said as we dusted ourselves off.

The boy didn't say anything. He just nodded.

"I'm Michael, by the way," I said, introducing myself as Pikachu ran up. "And this is Pikachu." I added.

_"Pikachu." _Pikachu said with a smile.

"So," the girl said. "You're a Pokemon trainer? Well, so are we."

The boy nodded and held up a Pokeball to show this off.

"No kidding?" I asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Then whaddaya say to a battle?"

"You're on!" the girl said. "I'm Claire, by the way, and this is Jose." She said, gesturing to the boy, who bowed to me. "He doesn't talk much."

"Good to know." I said. "So, how many Pokemon?"

"One-on-one is fine by me." She said, pulling a Pokeball off her belt and tossing it. "Go, Chansey!"

In a flash of light, a Pokemon appeared. It was a pink, buxom Pokemon with a white egg in the pouch on its stomach. _"Chansey."_ It said sweetly.

"Chansey?" I repeated, stunned. It was an odd choice, to say the least. Chansey were usually used as nurses in Pokemon Centers. Hardly anyone used them for battle. "You sure?" I asked.

"Definitely!" she said, smirking. She was up to something, that was for sure.

"Okay," I said, shrugging. "Well, I choose Pikachu!"

"_Pika!" _Pikachu said, jumping in front of me.

"Pikachu," I said. "Start this with Thunderbolt!"

"_Pika."_ It replied, squeezing its cheeks. _"Chu!"_ it shouted as it sent a yellow blast of electricity at Chansey.

"Chansey, Defense Curl!" Claire ordered.

"_Chansey."_ The Egg Pokemon said, curling its arms, feet, and tail into its body, making it even rounder than usual. The attack hit Chansey dead-on, but when Chansey uncurled, it didn't look like it had taken any damage at all!

"Now, Chansey," Claire said. "Use Attract!"

"_Chansey."_ Chansey said with a nod. Chansey held its tiny arms together and a big, red heart appeared. _"Chan-sey!"_ it said, firing the heart at its opponent. The heart hit Pikachu and disappeared, and Pikachu's eyes bulged into hearts!

"_Pika." _It said, staring amorously at Chansey.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" I yelled.

Pikachu ignored me. It just kept staring at Chansey.

"Looks like Pikachu's got something other than battling on its mind," Claire laughed. "Which means now's the time to strike! Chansey, use Doubleslap!"

Chansey nodded and ran at Pikachu and began slapping it again and again with its tiny arms. In the middle of one slap, though, a yellow spark hit Chansey and froze it.

"Sweet!" I said. "Doubleslap triggered Pikachu's Static! Chansey's paralyzed!"

"Not for long." Claire smirked. "Chansey, use Refresh."

"_Chansey."_ Chansey said as it was enveloped in a white glow. When the glow faded, the spark holding Chansey in place was gone.

"Pikachu," I yelled. "Use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu blinked and shook its head, then nodded and leapt at Chansey, its tail glowing as it somersaulted toward it. _"Pikachu."_ It said as the attack hit and knocked Chansey backward.

"Chansey, use Softboiled!" Claire ordered.

"_Chansey."_ Chansey said, leaping up. Its egg began to glow. Chansey pulled it out, cracked it open, and drank its contents. All of Chansey's injuries were healed as it miraculously restored the egg and placed it in its pouch.

"I'm not gonna lose _that_ easily." Claire laughed.

"Then I'll try harder!" I said. "Pikachu, use Thunder!"

Pikachu ignored me again. It was too busy staring at Chansey.

"Don't you hate it when a friend falls in love and starts ignoring you?" Claire giggled.

"Snap out of it, buddy!" I shouted. "She's just using you!"

"That's true," Claire said. "So we might as well break its heart now and get it over with. Now, Chansey," she ordered. "End this love-fest with Seismic Toss!"

"_Chan-sey!" _Chansey responded. It ran at Pikachu, picked it up, and leapt high into the air. Holding Pikachu tight, it began to somersault, and finally it threw Pikachu straight at the ground with more force than you'd expect from such tiny arms, knocking Pikachu out.

Jose held his arms toward Chansey as it landed, imitating an official judge declaring a victory.

"Well, that was dull." Claire said, recalling Chansey. "I was hoping for a challenge. I _really_ must stop getting my hopes up. Well, come on, Jose, let's go."

Jose sighed and followed her as she walked directly past me.

Resisting the urge to turn around and punch her, I walked to Pikachu and scooped it up. It was bad enough that she had insulted us, but she could've at least used Chansey's Softboiled to heal Pikachu. Now I'd have to carry it all the way to town. Well, I'd have a rematch with her someday, and when that day comes, she'll never be able to say it was easy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Don't worry, THE CHAPTERS WON'T ALL BE THIS SHORT. IN FACT, THEY'LL BE CONSIDERABLY LONGER. Also, I'm adding a new segment called "Pokemon In-Depth", hosted by the Pokedex. It's a real expert, AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO PAY IT A DIME! Our first feature is on Mawile. Take it away, Dex-ter!)

**Mawile, the Deceiver Pokemon. Its huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face lures enemies into a false sense of security before it chomps them with its horns. The title "Deceiver" is well-earned because of this, as well as its tendency to use attacks such as Fake Tears, Faint Attack, and Sucker Punch. Its name is based on "**_**maw**_**", the mouth of a voracious animal, and "**_**wile**_**", a stratagem or trick to deceive an enemy, or possibly from the end of "**_**crocodile**_**". Its Japanese name, "**_**Kucheat**_**", is a combination of "**_**kuchi**_**" (mouth) and the English "**_**cheat**_**". Its appearance is possibly based on the Japanese legend of the futakuchi-onna, a woman with a mouth in the back of her head.**

(Nice one, huh? Well, if any of you readers have suggestions for a Pokemon In-Depth, please tell me in the review. 'TIL MY NEXT CHAPTER!)


	2. The Gym

(Well, I'm back. IF YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, YOU'LL REALLY LIKE THIS ONE. IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER, WELL, YOU CAN GObleep YOURSELF. Well, here goes!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Two: The Gym

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**My name's Claire. I'm a Pokemon trainer, and this is part of the greatest of my many stories. Why? You'll see.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It happened just as I was about to enter the gym. I had just opened the door when—.

Crash!

Somebody ran into me and knocked me over!

"Hey, be careful!" I said, putting on my glasses. Then I saw who it was.

It was that Michael kid I battled a few weeks ago, just as big a klutz as before.

"You again!?" We both exclaimed, jumping up and pointing at each other.

"What's with the noseplugs?" he said, his Pikachu grinning as he pointed at my nose.

"I smelled something nasty coming this way." I told him, causing Jose to sweatdrop behind me. "Must've been you."

Okay, so it's actually because this is a Grass-type gym, and I'm allergic to the pollen from the flowers inside, but why should I tell him that?

"Walked right into _that_ one," he said, rolling his eyes. "And now, I'm walking in _here._" He said, gesturing to the gym.

"You think _you_ can beat Fernald?" I laughed. "Please, you are _so_ out of your league here!"

"You lost to him, didn't you?" he smirked.

I blushed. Truthfully, I _did_ lose to him yesterday. I knew he wasn't unbeatable, though. Jose had beaten him two days ago. I had come back for a rematch.

"So what if I did?" I countered. "He's good. You'll see!"

"I sure will!" he said. "'Cuz I'm gonna battle him next!"

"And I'll be there to say 'I told you so' when you lose!" I replied.

"Not gonna happen!" he countered, leaning in close.

Sparks flew between us as we stared each other down, until Jose pushed us apart, opened the door, and gestured to come in. We sighed and entered, with Jose following right after.

The gym itself was like a humongous garden, with big trees and colorful flowers everywhere. If I didn't have those noseplugs, there'd way I could even make it ten feet in here.

"Fernald?" I called, shouting the gym leader's name.

"Right here!" he said, jumping out from behind a tree and causing us all to jump. He was a very…quirky man. Tall, redheaded, and wearing some of the brightest yellow clothes I'd ever seen. Still, he was an amazing battler.

"Hey, Claire," he said with a smile. "Back for a rematch?"

"Tomorrow," I said, shaking my head. "Today, Michael's here to battle."

"And win!" Michael added.

"We'll see." Fernald and I said as Fernald turned around and led us to a clearing, where a judge was already waiting.

"Well, Michael," he said as he walked over to one side of the clearing. "In this gym, we have three-on-three matches, and only the challenger may make substitutions. Understand?"

"Got it." Michael said, taking his place on the arena while Jose and I walked over by the judge.

"He doesn't have a chance." I whispered to Jose. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He rarely does.

"Go, Sunflora!" Fernald said, throwing a Pokeball.

In a flash of light, a green Pokemon with a yellow sunflower for a face and a big smile appeared.

"_Sunflora."_ It said cheerfully, spreading its leaves (which were also its arms).

"I choose Roselia!" Michael said, throwing a Pokeball of his own.

With another flash of light, another Pokemon appeared. This one was short and green, with thorns on its head and red and blue roses for hands.

"_Roseli."_ It chirped.

"All right, Sunflora," Fernald said. "Start things off with Ingrain!"

"_Sun, flora, flora."_ Sunflora said. The tendrils on its feet grew longer and sank into the ground.

"What was _that_ about?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ingrain allows Sunflora to constantly heal itself during battle." Fernald explained. "Admittedly it _is_ anchored down and can't switch out, but as the gym leader, I can't do that, anyway."

"Well, it won't stop me from beating it!" Michael said. "Roselia, use Poison Sting!"

"_Rose."_ Roselia said, pointing its roses at Sunflora and firing several glowing, purple needles.

"Sunflora, use Bullet Seed!" Fernald ordered.

"_Sunflora."_ His Pokemon said, firing a whole bunch of glowing seeds at Roselia. _"Sun, flora-flora-flora!"_

The seeds collided with the needles and not only cancelled them out, but plowed through them and hit Roselia, knocking it back.

"Now use Razor Leaf!" Fernald commanded.

Sunflora nodded and launched numerous pointy leaves from its hands, which smacked into Roselia, dealing even more damage.

"Now finish it with Sludge Bomb!" Fernald said.

"_Sun, flora!"_ Sunflora responded, opening its mouth and firing several big, black globules of sludge directly at its opponent.

"Roselia, return!" Michael said, holding up Roselia's Pokeball and aiming a beam of light at it. Roselia was converted into light and recalled into the Pokeball.

"So, you're recalling Roselia for later use?" Fernald summarized. "Well, no matter. I'll defeat it later."

"Maybe, maybe not." Michael said, pulling out another Pokeball. "Go, Sniper!"

Michael threw the ball and another Pokemon appeared. This one was a small, grayish-brown Bug-type with big claws on its front legs.

"_Nincada."_ It said happily.

"A Nincada, eh?" Fernald said. "No problem. Sunflora, use Razor Leaf!"

"_Flora, flora."_ Sunflora said, firing another bunch of sharp leaves at Sniper.

"Sniper, dodge it with Dig!" Michael commanded.

"_Nincada."_ Sniper replied, using its front legs to tunnel underground and out of sight. _"Ninininininin!"_

Suddenly, Sniper burst out of the ground to Sunflora's left and rammed it from the side. Sunflora was shaken, but didn't move due to Ingrain.

"Now use Metal Claw!" Michael commanded. Sniper nodded and leapt at Sunflora, its front legs glowing white as it slashed at Sunflora.

As Sniper landed, though, Sunflora's roots began to glow green. Soon it spread to its whole body. When the glow faded, most of Sunflora's scratches were gone.

"What the—?" Michael gaped.

"Ingrain constantly heals the Pokemon during battle, Mikey." I said, in a patronizing tone. "Weren't you listening?"

"She's right." Fernald said. "Sunflora's not easy to beat. Now," he said, turning to Sunflora. "Use Bullet Seed!"

Sunflora nodded and shot another barrage of seeds at Sniper.

"Dig, Sniper!" Michael instructed.

Sniper nodded and burrowed underground just in time to avoid the seeds, then surfaced and rammed Sunflora from behind.

"No good." Fernald said as Sunflora healed itself again. "Ingrain makes all attacks pointless."

"_All _attacks?" Michael repeated. "I wouldn't be so sure. Sniper, Dig, and come up under Sunflora!"

"_Nin, nincada."_ Sniper replied, burrowing down and coming up, not only ramming Sunflora between the legs, but forcing it out of the ground as well!

"Finish it with Metal Claw!" Michael shouted. Sniper nodded and leapt at Sunflora, slashing it with its now-glowing claws. Sunflora fell to the floor, swirly-eyed.

"Sunflora is unable to battle!" the judge announced.

"Not bad," Fernald said, recalling Sunflora. "But can you handle _this_?"

Fernald tossed another Pokeball into the arena and a new Pokemon appeared. This one looked kind of like a green and yellow kangaroo in some way. It also had a big green mushroom cap on top of its head.

"My Pokemon will be Breloom!" Fernald announced. "Just try getting past this one."

"I'll do more than try." Michael retorted. "I'll _succeed_. Sniper, use Metal Claw!"

"_Nin…cada!"_ Sniper shouted, leaping up to slash Breloom.

"Meet it head-on with Mach Punch!" Fernald ordered.

"_Breloom."_ Breloom replied.

As Sniper approached, Breloom raised its fist and delivered a powerful punch, knocking Sniper backwards and slamming it into a tree. Sniper fell to the ground, not moving.

"Nincada is unable to battle!" the judge declared.

"Nice work, Sniper." Michael said as he recalled it into its Pokeball. "Take a nice, long rest. Now," he said, pulling out another Pokeball. "Let's try this again."

Michael tossed the Pokeball into the arena and Roselia appeared again.

"Roselia again?" Fernald chuckled. "Didn't work then, won't work now."

Michael ignored him. "Roselia, Poison Sting!" he instructed.

"_Roseli!"_ Roselia said, firing another barrage of needles.

"Jump and use Iron Tail!" Fernald ordered.

Breloom nodded and leapt into the air to dodge the attack. Its tail started to glow white as it came down and smacked it into Roselia, knocking it into a tree.

"Roselia!" Michael exclaimed.

"_Rose, lia."_ Roselia said, slowly climbing to its tiny feet.

Michael sighed in relief. "All right, then." He said. "Use Magical Leaf!"

"_Roselia."_ Roselia replied, releasing several glowing leaves from its roses, which zoomed toward Breloom.

"Dodge, then Headbutt!" Fernald commanded.

"_Breloom!"_ Breloom said as it leapt to the side, but before it could counterattack, the Magical Leaf changed course and struck it in the back!

"What kind of Grass-type specialist doesn't know that Magical Leaf never misses?" Michael said, sweatdropping.

"Breloom, Headbutt!" Fernald growled.

"_Breloom!"_ Breloom shouted, rushing at Roselia with its head down. It smacked into Roselia with excessive force. Roselia fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Roselia is unable to battle!" the judge announced.

"Looks like you've got only one Pokemon left." I smirked as Michael recalled Roselia. "Ready to admit I'm right?"

"No way!" he shouted. "Besides, Roselia managed to do one last thing for me."

"What's that?" Fernald asked.

Michael smiled and pointed at Breloom. Its usually yellow face had a sickly green tint to it, and it looked like it had seen better days.

"What happened to Breloom?" I asked.

"Roselia's Poison Point." Michael explained. "Whenever Roselia's hit by a physical attack, there's a chance that the opponent will be poisoned. Cool, huh?"

"And achieved by pure luck." Fernald said. "Now, select your final Pokemon."

"Whatever you say." Michael shrugged.

Michael pulled out another Pokeball and tossed it into the arena, resulting in another Pokemon appearing. This one was small, black, and humanoid, with a catlike face, sharp white claws on its hands and feet, and red feathers coming out of some places on its back, as well as a small one where one of its ears should've been.

"_Sneasel."_ It said, in a very high-pitched voice.

"Sneasel, huh?" Fernald said. "This should be quick. Breloom, use Mach Punch!"

"Sneasel, use Fake Out!" Michael ordered.

Before Breloom could even move, Sneasel leapt at it and swiped a claw in front of Breloom's face. Breloom just stood there, too scared to move.

"While it's flinching, Sneasel," Michael said. "Climb into the trees!"

"_Sneasel, snea."_ Sneasel said, leaping over to the nearest branch and using its long claws to shimmy up to a higher one.

"No way you'll reach Sneasel now." Michael laughed.

"We'll see." Fernald smirked. "Breloom, Headbutt that tree!"

"_Breloom."_ Breloom said, ramming its head into the tree's trunk. _"Brebreloom!"_

"Dig in your claws, Sneasel!" Michael yelled. "It's just a matter of time!"

Sneasel nodded and heeded the command, digging its claws deep into the tree to hold on as it shook.

"Enough of this!" Fernald said as Breloom continued to ram the tree. "If Sneasel won't come down, then Breloom will have to come up! Now, Breloom," he ordered. "Use Sky Uppercut!"

Breloom nodded and jumped straight up toward Sneasel, its fist high above its head, preparing to strike the final blow.

"Sneasel, dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Michael urged.

"_Snea."_ Sneasel said as it dislodged itself from the tree and leapt onto a nearby branch. As Breloom zoomed up, Sneasel put its claws together and shot an orb of dark energy at Breloom. Breloom smacked into the tree trunk, and then landed on the ground on its stomach.

"Breloom!" Fernald exclaimed. "Can you stand?"

"_Bre…loom."_ Breloom said, slowly getting to its feet.

"Good," Fernald said. "You've still got some—."

"_Loom."_ Breloom said, falling to the floor and going swirly-eyed.

"Oh, right, it was poisoned." Fernald said, sweatdropping and causing everyone (including me) to do an anime fall.

"Breloom is unable to battle!" the judge said as we got to our feet.

"So now it's one Pokemon each." Michael said.

"Yes," Fernald agreed as he pulled out a Pokeball. "But this one won't be as easy as the last two."

Fernald threw the Pokeball and another Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a bunch of blue-green vines that had been haphazardly thrown together, with a few longer ones edged with red sticking out to look like arms. It had two stubby legs sticking out at the bottom and two beady eyes staring out of the depths of its foliage.

"My final Pokemon will be Tangrowth." Fernald said.

"I'm petrified." Michael said sarcastically. "Sneasel, use Ice Beam!"

"_Sneasel."_ Sneasel nodded, raising its claw and firing a blue beam at Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth, dodge it!" Fernald said.

"_Tang."_ Tangrowth replied, stretching its arm-vine to the trunk of the nearest tree. It wrapped the vine around the trunk and easily pulled itself over, dodging the attack.

"Nice trick," Michael said. "But it won't win you the battle. Sneasel, use Shadow Ball!"

Sneasel nodded and fired another dark energy orb at its opponent.

"Tangrowth, get up there!" Fernald said.

Tangrowth nodded and used its arm-vine to hoist itself up to a branch near Sneasel, dodging the Shadow Ball.

"Now, Tangrowth," he shouted. "Give it your Power Whip!"

"_Tangrowth."_ Tangrowth responded, raising an arm-vine and swatting Sneasel in the side with excessive force, knocking it off the branch and into the trunk of the tree behind it.

"Sneasel, dig in your claws!" Michael urged as Sneasel began to fall.

Sneasel nodded and jammed its claws into the trunk, tearing up the bark and eventually coasting to a stop several feet above the ground.

"Great work!" Michael cheered. "Now, get back up there!"

"_Sneasel."_ Sneasel said, leaping up to get to the nearest branch.

"Use Brick Break, Tangrowth!" Fernald said.

"_Tang, tang!"_ Tangrowth replied, using one arm-vine to hang onto and swing under its perch, and the other to stretch out and deliver a forceful uppercut to Sneasel's chin, knocking it high into the air as Tangrowth swung back onto the branch.

"Now catch it and use Constrict!" Fernald commanded.

As Sneasel was coming down, Tangrowth reached out its arm-vines and caught it, then began to tighten as it held it over the edge of its branch.

"_Snea…sel."_ Sneasel said, gasping for air.

"Sneasel, hurry and get free with Metal Claw!" Michael urged.

Sneasel smirked and struggled. Finally, it pulled out one of its claws, which began to glow as it swiped the arm-vines, which stunned Tangrowth and allowed Sneasel to get free.

"Sneasel may have broken free," Fernald said. "But it won't last much longer!"

"Neither will Tangrowth." Michael smirked. "Sneasel, run in and get close!"

"You've lost it!" Fernald laughed. "Tangrowth, keep it away with Power Whip!"

"Dodge 'em and use Metal Claw!" Michael said.

As Tangrowth raised its powerful arm-vines, Sneasel quickly and confidently leapt over them, bounced off the tree's trunk, and landed behind Tangrowth before raising a glowing claw and knocking it into the air.

"Hurry and finish it with Ice Beam!" Michael commanded.

"_Sneasel!"_ Sneasel replied.

As Tangrowth came down, Sneasel raised its claws and shot another blue beam at Tangrowth, this time hitting its mark. Tangrowth hit the trunk of another tree and crashed into the ground, its beady eyes filled with swirls.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle!" The judge announced as Fernald and Michael recalled their Pokemon. "Victory goes to Michael and Sneasel!"

Jose began to applaud, though one glare from me put a stop to that.

"Excellent work, Michael." Fernald said, walking over to his opponent. "You've earned this."

Slowly, Fernald reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, metal badge. It looked like a red, five-petaled daisy.

"Sweet!" Michael said, taking the badge. "I got a Petal Badge!"

"_Pi, pikachu!"_ his Pikachu agreed.

"Good luck with your next gym battle." Fernald said.

"Thanks." Michael said as he headed toward the door, before turning to me and sarcastically saying "Good luck."

I growled as he left the gym. I could feel the vein in my forehead popping. That kid had totally upstaged me! He made me look pathetic! Next time we met, I promised myself, I'd do the same to him!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Well, how'd you like the chapter? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEW. But before that, it's time for another Pokemon In-Depth segment. PLUS, I UPDATED THE POKEDEX SO I CAN ASK IT DIRECT QUESTIONS. Okay, this segment is on—)

**Absol, the Disaster Pokemon. This Pokemon rarely ventures down from its mountain home, and every time it is seen, a natural disaster occurs soon afterwards. This has led to the belief that it is their cause. In truth, it is merely able to foretell them by sensing subtle changes in the land and sky.**

(Like Zoonama from Dragonball GT?)

**Invalid comparison. Zoonama passed himself off as the causer of earthquakes. The superstitions about Absol were started by humans, and it was actually trying to warn them.**

(Got it. Keep going.)

**Absol is a very long-living Pokemon, with a lifespan of 100 years. Despite its title, it is unable to learn Earthquake or Twister, attacks named after natural disasters. Absol's appearance is based on the body of a wolf, with a catlike face. The white fur on one side of its face and the sickle-shaped growth on the other side also give it the appearance of a yin-yang. The origin of its name is under debate. It could be from "**_**busso"**_** ("dangerous"), or a combination of "**_**ab**_**", a prefix meaning "away" and "**_**sol**_**", meaning "sun", implying it stays away from the sun, enforcing its Dark-type nature. It could also be shortened from "absolute", referring to the absolute nature of its species, Disaster. Absol was most likely inspired by the black cat superstition, or possibly the mythical creature "barguest", a large black dog, the sight of which was an omen of misfortune and death. The best example of this species would be the title character from ****The Hound of the Baskervilles**

(Or the Grim from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?)

**Yes, that is another good example.**

(Okay, then. Well, that's all for now, folks. Remember, I take suggestions for my In-Depth segments. NO LEGENDARIES, PLEASE. THE POKEDEX DOESN'T HAVE MUCH DATA SINCE THERE'S BEEN SO LITTLE STUDY ON THEM. BESIDES, I FIND THEM KINDA BORING. Well, 'til next time!)


	3. The Tournament Begins

(I'm back, THOUGH I'VE GOT NOTHING TO SAY THIS TIME. WHAT AM I, A JOKE DISPENSER? Enjoy the chapter!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Three: The Tournament Begins

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, it's me, Michael. Guess what? I finally earned my eighth badge and qualified for the Pokemon League! I'm at the Indigo Plateau right now! The torch has been lit, and Mr. Goodsho, the chairman of the Pokemon League committee, has delivered his speech. All that's left to do is register and win! Wish me luck!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pikachu and I stared at the crowd around us in the registration building. It was a little overwhelming to know that each and every one of these people had earned the minimum eight badges. Each and every one of them was good enough to get here, and each and every one was determined to win. But, hey, nobody said this'd be easy.

Finally it was my turn to register.

"Welcome to the Indigo Plateau." Said the smiling woman behind the counter. "Please present your badges and Pokedex."

I nodded and handed over what she asked for. She opened the badge case and used a scanner on each badge. The scanner beeped on all of them, confirming that they were real. Then she placed my Pokedex in a slot on the counter, uploading my data into the network. Finally, she handed back the badge case and Pokedex.

"All set." She said. "You're fully official. Now we just need to select the battlefield."

The woman pressed a button on the counter, and the screen behind her lit up to display four pictures: a water drop, a rock, a snowflake, and a leaf. A light lit up on one and began to move across them again and again. I hit the button and the light slowed down, finally landing on—.

"The ice field." Said a voice to my right. "Here's hoping that I get the same."

It was Claire, just registering now, with Jose right behind her.

"Hey, Claire," I said with a sigh. "Hey, Jose."

Jose waved, but Claire wasn't so cheerful.

"Don't 'hey' me!" she said as she gave the woman her badge case and Pokedex. "Last time we met, you _humiliated_ me!"

"I won a battle." I said. "Sue me."

"This time, it's your turn!" she said as the screen lit up and flashed the light again.

Claire slammed her hand down on the button as hard as she could. The light slowed down and stopped on—.

"The water field." She sighed. "Guess I'll have to wait a few rounds for my revenge."

"If you make it that far." I smirked.

Claire scowled and walked away, not saying anything. Jose shrugged and did his registration, ending up starting on the rock field.

Since it was getting late, I went over to get a bed before the bedrooms were completely mobbed. I'd worry about Claire later. Right now, I'd have to focus on other opponents.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning went pretty much as planned. I got up, ate breakfast, and checked out the matchups. My opponent was someone named "Ingrid". I did some research and found out she mostly uses Water-types, with a few exceptions. Then I adjusted my team accordingly and headed to the ice field to wait for my match. Finally it was my turn.

"For our next match," the announcer said as I walked to my place on the ice- and stalagmite-covered arena. "We have Michael, from Sandgem Town, vs. Ingrid, who came all the way from Snowpoint City!"

I stared at Ingrid as she walked in. She was a short girl, very pale, with her blonde hair hanging in pigtails over her shoulders. I could tell she was nervous about the Pikachu on my shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." She said softly.

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer yelled, the scoreboard lighting up to display our pictures, and three boxes underneath. "We will now randomly select who will use the first Pokemon."

After he said that, Ingrid's picture instantly lit up. This was good news for me, since I'd be able to choose something with an advantage over it.

"I choose Prinplup!" she said, tossing a Pokeball and causing a tall, blue, penguin-like Pokemon to appear in the arena.

"Ingrid starts off with Prinplup!" the announcer said as a picture of Prinplup appeared in a box under Ingrid's. "Choosing a Penguin Pokemon may just give her an edge on this icy arena. What will Michael choose?"

"Let's go, Pikachu!" I said.

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu said, leaping into the arena.

"Michael has chosen Pikachu!" the announcer said as a picture of Pikachu appeared under mine. "With its Electric-type attacks, Pikachu might have the upper hand."

"Prinplup," Ingrid said. "Start off with Bubblebeam!"

Prinplup nodded and shot a bunch of glowing blue bubbles from its beak right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge, then Thunderbolt!" I instructed.

"_Pikachu."_ Pikachu said, leaping aside to avoid the attack. It then squeezed its cheeks and sent a powerful shock toward Prinplup, zapping it and dealing massive damage!

"And Pikachu lands a superpowered shock!" the announcer said. "How will Ingrid retaliate?"

"Prinplup, return!" Ingrid said, holding up Prinplup's Pokeball and recalling it.

"Ingrid has recalled Prinplup!" the announcer said, the background of Prinplup's picture going dark. "What will she choose next?"

"Try _this_ one!" she told me, pulling out another Pokeball.

She tossed the Pokeball and another Pokemon appeared. This one was kind of cute, with a round, blue body, big, yellow eyes with X's in them, and glowing, yellow orbs at the ends of its long, drooping antennae.

"Ingrid has selected Chinchou!" the announcer said as Chinchou's picture appeared under Prinplup's. "Probably hoping its status as an Electric-type will protect it from Pikachu's attacks."

"It won't work, though." I said. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"_Pika."_ Pikachu said, squeezing its cheeks and sending another blast. _"Pika-CHU!"_

"_Chinchou."_ Chinchou said as the attack hit. It didn't sound hurt, though. It sounded…happy. In fact, when the light from the attack faded, Chinchou didn't have a scratch on it!

"And Pikachu's attack is completely ineffective!" the announcer shouted.

"How the—?" I gaped.

"Chinchou doesn't just have a resistance to Electric-type attacks," Ingrid smirked. "It _likes_ them. With Chinchou's Volt Absorb ability, it converts any Electric-type attack that hits it into energy for itself."

"Clever." I said with a smile. "Pikachu, come here."

"_Pika."_ Pikachu nodded, scampering over and hopping on my shoulder.

"And now Michael's recalled _his_ Pokemon." The announcer said as the background of Pikachu's picture went dark. "What will his next Pokemon be?"

"Let's go, Sneasel!" I said, throwing a Pokeball to call on Sneasel.

"Michael has chosen Sneasel!" the announcer said, Sneasel's picture appearing under Pikachu's. "With its sharp claws and Ice-type status, it should be able to take full advantage of this battlefield!"

"Whatever." Ingrid said. "Chinchou, use Water Pulse!"

"Sneasel, Fake Out!" I shouted.

Before Chinchou could do anything, Sneasel jumped in front of it and swiped its claw in front of it, causing it to flinch.

"Now use Shadow Ball!" I commanded.

"_Sneasel."_ It replied, firing a ball of dark energy at Chinchou. The orb hit dead-on, and Chinchou was pushed backward into a stalagmite.

"Chinchou," Ingrid shouted. "Use Shock Wave!"

"_Chinchou!"_ Chinchou said, leaping up. _"Chin…chou!"_

Chinchou's antennae lit up as it shot a wave of electricity at Sneasel, knocking it backwards.

"Not bad," the announcer said. "Chinchou's powerful attacks and Volt Absorb ability seem to more than make up for its lack of mobility on this field."

"Sneasel," I ordered. "Get in close and use Shadow Claw!"

"_Sneasel."_ Sneasel responded, its claw enveloped in a dark aura as it ran at Chinchou. _"Snea, snea, sneasel!"_

"Use Spark!" Ingrid yelled. Chinchou nodded and its antennae began to spark.

"Get down low!" I commanded.

"_Sneasel."_ My Pokemon replied. It leapt down and slid to Chinchou on its stomach, dodging the antennae and clawing Chinchou in the face!

Chinchou fell over, unconscious.

"Chinchou is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Chinchou's picture went dark.

"And Chinchou is down!" the announcer said as Ingrid recalled Chinchou. "What will Ingrid do next?"

"Abomasnow, come on out!" she said, tossing in another Pokeball.

A Pokemon appeared. This one was very tall, and possibly muscular, though it could've been fat, or just the thick white fur that covered its body. There was a mean look in its eyes, which were all I could see on its face.

"_Abomasnow!"_ it roared.

"Ingrid chooses Abomasnow!" the announcer declared. "An Ice-type that's frozen to the core!"

"Sneasel, use Metal Claw!" I shouted.

"_Sneasel!"_ it replied, its claw glowing as it charged at Abomasnow.

"Abomasnow," Ingrid commanded. "Use Ice Shard!"

"_Abomasnow."_ Her Pokemon growled, its arm covering itself in frost and looking remarkably like an icicle. _"Aboma…snow!"_

Abomasnow swung the icicle at Sneasel with amazing speed, smacking Sneasel in the face and sending it reeling back.

"Finish it with Wood Hammer!" Ingrid ordered.

"_Abomasnow."_ Abomasnow replied, raising its arm. It grew longer, and its clenched fist made it look a lot like a huge mallet. Abomasnow swiftly swung its arm down on Sneasel, knocking it out.

"Sneasel is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Sneasel's picture went dark.

"Looks like Abomasnow's brute force was just too much for Sneasel." The announcer said as Ingrid's (or maybe Abomasnow's) fans in the crowd cheered. "Can Michael turn this around?"

"You know it!" I yelled, pulling out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Mankey!"

I tossed the Pokeball and another Pokemon appeared. Mankey was a small, round Pokemon with white fur. It had long, skinny arms and legs with brown, three-fingered and –toed hands and feet, and a skinny, monkey-like tail with a brown end. It didn't seem to have a mouth on its face, just a pair of mean-looking eyes and a pink, pig-like snout.

"_Mankey!"_ it shouted, before landing in the arena and slipping, falling right on its face.

"Michael has chosen Mankey!" the announcer declared, a picture of Mankey appearing in my final box. "As a Fighting-type, Mankey would normally have the advantage against an Ice-type like Abomasnow. Unfortunately, it seems that Mankey's having trouble adjusting to the slippery battlefield!"

I could've kicked myself. Seriously, I should've known that Mankey's stubby toes weren't meant for this little traction!

"Mankey," I shouted. "Try to stand up!"

Mankey nodded and used its hands to push itself up. As soon as it did, though, it fell over backwards.

By now, the crowd was roaring with laughter.

"Abomasnow," Ingrid said, trying to force down her own laughter. "Use Ice Beam!"

Abomasnow attempted to cease its own laughter as it shot a blue beam at Mankey.

"Slide forward!" I shouted.

Mankey nodded and pushed off, sending itself sliding on its back toward Abomasnow, avoiding the Ice Beam in the process.

"Use Low Kick!" I shouted as Mankey slid.

"_Mankey!"_ it replied, delivering a strong kick to Abomasnow's leg as it slid under before hitting an ice stalagmite and stopping.

"And Mankey gives Abomasnow a Low Kick!" the announcer recapped. "An attack that always works better on heavier opponents! Mankey may just win this after all!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ingrid said. "Abomasnow, use another Ice Beam!"

"Slide under and use Karate Chop!" I shouted.

Just as Abomasnow whipped around and shot another blue beam, Mankey pushed off and slid under Abomasnow again, this time delivering a chop to its knee before hitting another stalagmite and stopping.

"_Abomasnow!"_ Abomasnow said, wincing in pain.

"Looks like Mankey's gotten the hang of this arena!" the announcer said. "And it doesn't seem like Abomasnow can do anything to stop it!"

"Abomasnow," Ingrid screamed. "Use Ice Shard!"

Abomasnow nodded as its arm was converted into an icicle again.

"Slide and use Karate Chop!" I ordered.

"_Mankey!"_ my Pokemon replied.

As Abomasnow neared Mankey, Mankey pushed off and slid under Abomasnow, once again delivering a blow to its knee before hitting another stalagmite and stopping.

"Looks like it could be over for Abomasnow!" the announcer said. "One more hit may spell 'the end'."

"Mankey, slide in and finish it with Low Kick!" I said.

"_Mankey."_ Mankey replied, pushing off toward Abomasnow.

"Wood Hammer, now!" Ingrid shouted.

Abomasnow nodded. As Mankey approached, its arm once again took on the appearance of a mallet.

"_Aboma…snow!"_ it shouted, slamming its arm down.

Fortunately for me, Mankey was moving too fast to hit. Unfortunately, the shockwave knocked it into the air.

"Finish it with Ice Shard!" Ingrid instructed.

"_Abomasnow."_ Her Pokemon replied, striking Mankey with an icicle-arm.

Mankey fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Mankey is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Mankey's picture went dark.

"Michael is down to his last Pokemon!" the announcer said as I recalled Mankey. "Can Pikachu win this for him?"

"Go, Pikachu!" I said.

"_Pikachu."_ It replied, its picture's background lighting up as it leapt into the arena.

"Looks like Pikachu's ready for another round!" the announcer commented.

"Abomasnow," Ingrid said. "Use Ice Beam!"

"Dodge it, Pikachu!" I shouted.

As Abomasnow shot another blue beam, Pikachu slid to the side, easily avoiding it.

"Try an Ice Shard!" Ingrid said.

"Dodge it!" I yelled.

Once again, Abomasnow's arm took on the appearance of an icicle as it lunged at its opponent. Pikachu, however, simply sprinted away.

"Stop it with Wood Hammer!" Ingrid ordered.

"Jump and use Iron Tail!" I commanded.

As Abomasnow swung a mallet-like arm at Pikachu, Pikachu leapt up and somersaulted toward Abomasnow, its tail glowing white as it slashed Abomasnow across the face before landing on the icy arena on all fours.

"_Aboma…snow."_ Abomasnow said, falling over backwards.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Abomasnow's picture went dark.

"Abomasnow is down for the count, folks!" the announcer said as Ingrid recalled Abomasnow. "Looks like both trainers are down to their last Pokemon! Who will come out on top? Let's find out!"

Ingrid sighed. "Let's go, Prinplup." She said halfheartedly as she threw its Pokeball.

"_Prinplup!"_ the Penguin Pokemon said, the background of its picture lighting up as it appeared in the arena.

"And once again, it's Prinplup vs. Pikachu!" the announcer said. "Can Ingrid still pull off a win after the demonstration earlier?"

"Pikachu," I instructed. "Hurry and wrap this up with Thunderbolt!"

"Escape with Mist!" Ingrid said.

As Pikachu squeezed its cheeks and shot a blast of electricity, Prinplup released a thick fog from its beak that engulfed the field. The blast stayed on-course, but didn't hit Prinplup from what I could tell.

"Now use Bubblebeam!" Ingrid ordered.

"_Prinplup."_ I could hear her Prinplup say as a barrage of bubbles hit Pikachu from all sides. _"Prin…plup-plup-plup-plup-plup!"_

"Pikachu's taking a beating!" the announcer said.

"Finish it with Hydro Pump!" Ingrid said.

"_Prinplup."_ I could hear Ingrid say.

At once, a powerful jet of water shot at Pikachu, constantly changing the angle it was coming from. Prinplup was moving and attacking too fast. I'd never catch it at this rate.

Unless…

"Pikachu!" I shouted. "Jump and use Thunder, now!"

Pikachu nodded and leapt as high as it could. _"Pika!"_ it shouted, squeezing its cheeks and sending a huge blast.

The blast hit where Pikachu just was, and the whole field lit up! Pikachu landed just as the light and Mist faded, and Prinplup fell over, swirly-eyed.

"Prinplup is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Prinplup's and Ingrid's pictures went dark and my picture overtook her half, the word "winner" written over mine. "Victory goes to Michael and Pikachu!"

"In a strategic move, Michael used the water from the Hydro Pump to locate his opponent!" the announcer said over the cheers as Ingrid recalled Prinplup. "Now Ingrid's out, and Michael's going to the next round!"

Ingrid slumped her head and walked over to me as Pikachu ran up and jumped on my shoulder.

"Good match." She said, extending her hand.

"Thanks." I said, giving it a shake. "Battle again sometime?"

"I'd like that." She said as she exited the arena.

"_Okay,"_ I thought as I walked out. _"One round down, three to go. Watch out, Claire. I'm comin' for you!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Great, huh? Well, tell me what you think in the review. As for this chapter's Pokemon In-Depth, our Pokemon will be—.)

**Drowzee, the Hypnosis Pokemon. This Pokemon is well-known for its ability to put people and Pokemon to sleep with its Hypnosis attack, then eating their dreams. It usually avoids eating the dreams of adults, as children's dreams are sweeter. If your nose itches while you're sleeping, it is likely that a Drowzee is eating your dream through your nostrils. Drowzee is believed to be a descendant of the Baku, a legendary beast known for eating dreams.**

(Sounds scary.)

**Incorrect. The Baku was a good animal that only ate nightmares. Unlike the Baku, however, Drowzee prefers to eat good dreams, and gets sick from eating nightmares.**

(Guess the bloodlines thin after a while, huh?)

**Clearly. It has also been scientifically proven that the frequency of Drowzee's Hypnosis attack is the exact opposite of that of its evolved form, Hypno, meaning they can counteract each other. Drowzee's appearance is clearly based on the tapir, a South American mammal. On an interesting sidenote, the Japanese for "tapir" is also "**_**Baku**_**". Drowzee's name is clearly from the word "drowsy", meaning "dull with sleepiness". The "zee" could also be from "catching Z's", which is slang for napping. Its Japanese name "Sleepe" is a corruption on the English word "sleep".**

(Very interesting. Well, that's all for this chapter. REMEMBER TO TELL YOUR OPINION OF THE STORY IN THE REVIEW, AND DON'T BE AFRAID TO SUGGEST A POKEMON FOR THE IN-DEPTH SEGMENT. 'Til then!)


	4. The Tournament Continues

Love and Pokeballs

(Welcome back. AS YOU CAN SEE, I'VE CHANGED THE TITLE. Frankly, I think this one's much better. Well, here's the chapter!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Four: The Tournament Continues

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, this is Claire. I've made it through my first three matches, and I'm about to start my fourth. How will it go down? See for yourself.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All right, people," the announcer said as my opponent and I walked into the arena. "For our next match, we have Claire, from a big city called Saffron, up against Gunther, from a small town whose name is…unpronounceable. Let the battle begin!" he shouted as Gunther and my pictures appeared on the scoreboard.

I stared at Gunther as we walked down to the battlefield. To be honest, I wasn't feeling my best. Not because of Gunther. With his short brown hair, skinny moustache, monocle, and brown suit, he gave off a prim-and-proper vibe that wasn't even remotely threatening. It's just that this was the grass field, and I was stuck wearing my noseplugs again. Well, at least Jose (who had already won all four of his matches) was here to cheer and coach me—though that's really not saying much, since he rarely talks.

"We will now randomly select who will choose the first Pokemon." The announcer said.

At once, my picture lit up.

I gulped. Choosing first is _always_ a disadvantage.

"_Well,"_ I thought, pulling out a Pokeball. _"Let's get it over with."_

"I choose Eevee!" I announced, tossing the Pokeball into the arena.

In a flash of light, a cuddly little brown Pokemon appeared. To summarize its appearance, it looked like a hodge-podge of several animals. It had the body of a kitten, the tail of a fox, the face of a puppy, and the ears of a bunny, with a fluffy ring of white fur around its neck. So you can understand why the girls in the crowd gushed when they saw it.

"Eevee, is it being?" Gunther said, with a very unusual accent. "Well, then, I am to be choosing Ariados!"

Gunther pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it, causing another Pokemon to appear. This one was a big, red spider, with yellow-and-black legs, big, white mandibles, and a sharp white horn on its forehead.

"Looks like our first match will be Ariados, a forest-dwelling Pokemon, vs. Eevee, a Pokemon that can adapt to any environment." The announcer said as their pictures appeared on the scoreboard under ours. "Now, let's get this battle underway!"

"Ariados, starting with Spider Web, please." Gunther said.

"_Aria,"_ Ariados said with a nod. _"Aria-dos!"_

Right away, Ariados shot a thick, white web (from its mouth, thank goodness) directly at Eevee. Before Eevee could even dodge, the web wrapped around it, though it fit to Eevee's shape, not too tightly or loosely.

"Gunther's off to a good start." The announcer commented. "Since Spider Web keeps a trainer from switching a Pokemon out, Claire will have to stick with Eevee 'til a winner is declared!"

"Now to be using String Shot, please!" Gunther ordered.

"_Ariados."_ Ariados said, firing a white thread from its mouth at Eevee, catching and binding two of its legs.

"Looks like Ariados has Eevee in a bind!" the announcer said. "In more ways than one!"

"Using Signal Beam, please." Gunther said.

Ariados nodded and shot a rainbow-colored beam from its eyes directly at Eevee.

"Hurry and dodge it with Dig!" I urged.

"_Eevee, eevee!"_ Eevee replied, quickly using its front paws to burrow underground and avoid the attack.

"Looks like Eevee saved itself with a well-timed Dig!" the announcer said. "But can it turn this match around?"

"Ariados," Gunther called. "Be sensing its location, then to be countering with Signal Beam, please!"

"_Ariados."_ Ariados replied. It closed its eyes and began to slowly rotate its body, as if searching for something.

"What could Gunther be up to?" the announcer asked.

"Ariados is being web-weavers." Gunther explained. "Their feets is being very sensitive to vibrations. Watching, please."

At that moment, Ariados stopped and opened its eyes, staring at a single spot on the ground. A moment later, Eevee burst from that very spot to strike Ariados, only to be hit by a rainbow-colored beam and sent skidding back.

"Now to be finishing it with Sludge Bomb!" Gunther ordered.

"_Aria, ariados."_ Ariados hissed, firing numerous black globules from its mouth directly at Eevee.

"Use Baton Pass!" I yelled.

"_Eevee!"_ Eevee said with a nod.

Just as the globules were about to hit Eevee, its body was converted into red light. The Sludge Bomb passed harmlessly through and the String Shot and Spider Web fell to the ground and disappeared as the light returned to Eevee's Pokeball.

"And, with a clever loophole, Eevee has recalled _itself_!" the announcer cheered as the background of Eevee's picture went dark. "However, can she still manage to defeat Ariados?"

"Mawile, your turn!" I shouted, tossing out another Pokeball.

"_Mawile." _The Pokemon said sweetly as it appeared. It was an odd Pokemon in appearance, with its small, yellow, humanoid body, and the enormous, black horns growing out of the back of its head that resembled a huge mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Claire has chosen Mawile!" the announcer said as Mawile's picture appeared under Eevee's. "How will it fare?"

"Ariados," Gunther said. "Using Spider Web, please."

"_Ariados."_ Ariados replied as it launched another web, covering (but not binding) Mawile.

"Now to be using Sludge Bomb, please." Gunther said.

Ariados nodded and shot several more globules and hit Mawile, but Mawile wasn't even fazed!

"What is this being?" Gunther demanded.

"Mawile may not look it, but it's a Steel-type, and not very vulnerable to Poison-type attacks." I explained. "Now, Mawile," I commanded. "Give Ariados a taste of your Vicegrip!"

"_Mawile."_ Mawile replied sweetly before turning its back to Ariados and jumping backwards. _"Maw-WILE!"_

During mid-jump, Mawile's horns opened like real jaws and bit down on Ariados with a sickening CRUNCH! and spit it out again.

"_Aria."_ Ariados said as it lay on its back, its legs in the air.

"Ariados is unable to battle!" the judge proclaimed as Ariados' picture went dark.

"Ariados is down for the count!" the announcer said as Gunther recalled his Pokemon. "What will Gunther use next?"

"Luxio," Gunther said, tossing another Pokeball. "Coming out now, please!"

With another flash of light, another Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a blue, adolescent lion, with a black mane starting to grow around its face and a yellow, four-pointed star shape at the end of its tail.

"Gunther has chosen Luxio!" the announcer said as Luxio's picture appeared on the scoreboard. "How will Mawile fare?"

"Luxio," Gunther called. "Using Howl now, please!"

"_Luxio."_ It replied, arching its back. _"LU-XIO!"_ it howled.

"Now using Spark, please!" Gunther ordered.

"_Luxio."_ His Pokemon replied, its body crackling with electricity as it sprinted toward Mawile. _"Luxio, luxio, luxio!"_

"Use Iron Defense!" I ordered.

Mawile nodded in response. _"Mawile."_ It said, its mouthlike horns stretching up, curving down, opening, and finally closing over Mawile!

Luxio rammed into the covered Deceiver Pokemon, knocking it back, but when the horns opened and returned to their normal position, Mawile looked relatively unharmed!

"Some quick thinking saved Mawile from a devastating blow!" the announcer recapped. "Can Luxio still manage a win?"

"Thunder Fang, please!" Gunther ordered.

"_Luxio!"_ Luxio replied, baring its now-sparking teeth as it ran toward Mawile.

"You think you can beat Mawile when it comes to _teeth_?" I laughed. "Mawile, give it a Crunch attack!"

Mawile smirked evilly, its mouth-horns opening as it turned its back on Luxio. When Luxio neared, the horns bit down horribly on Luxio's middle before spitting it out.

"Now use Faint Attack!" I instructed.

"_Mawile."_ Mawile said as it ran right in front of Luxio, desperately pointing off to one side. When Luxio turned, Mawile swiveled its head and smacked Luxio with its horns, knocking it to the ground.

"Mawile is truly living up to the title 'Deceiver', folks!" the announcer laughed.

"Finish it with Vicegrip!" I ordered.

Mawile smirked and turned around as its horns opened. _"Ma-WILE!"_ it shouted as the horns bit down on its helpless opponent before finally letting its now-unconscious prey go.

"Luxio is unable to battle!" the judge said as Luxio's picture went dark.

"The score is now three to one in Claire's favor!" the announcer said as Gunther returned Luxio to its Pokeball. "Can Gunther turn this around?"

"I am needing my best Pokemon!" Gunther said as he pulled out another Pokeball. "Hippowdon, preparing for battling, please!"

Gunther threw the Pokeball and yet another Pokemon appeared. This one was _huge_! It looked like a big, grey hippo with red eyes and a _giant_ mouth with big, square teeth.

"Gunther has chosen Hippowdon!" the announcer said. "Can this burrowing desert-dweller make a comeback?"

"Hippowdon," Gunther shouted. "Starting off with Dig, please!"

"_Hippow."_ Hippowdon replied as it used its snout to make a hole in the soft soil under the field, eventually squeezing its whole body under.

"_Not good."_ I thought. _"Mawile's best at close combat. I'd better defend."_

"Use Iron Defense!" I ordered.

Mawile nodded and clamped its horns over its body just as Hippowdon emerged and rammed Mawile from underneath, causing Mawile's horns to release it.

"Finishing it with Earthquake, please!" Gunther commanded.

"_Hippowdon." _His Pokemon said as it lifted its front legs and slammed them to the ground. The shockwave sent Mawile skidding across the arena, its eyes filled with swirls.

"Mawile is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Mawile's picture went dark.

"Mawile's met its match!" the announcer said. "What will Claire do next?"

"_No way Eevee can beat that thing,"_ I thought as I recalled Mawile. _"And grey Hippowdon are female, so Chansey's Attract is useless."_

"Well," I said as I pulled out another Pokeball. "I guess I'll have to improvise. Go, Pelipper!"

I tossed the Pokeball and my Pelipper appeared. Pelipper looked like a blue-and-white pelican with an enormous yellow beak.

"And Claire chooses Pelipper!" the announcer said as Pelipper's picture appeared under Mawile's. "Looks like we have another big-mouthed battle on our hands!"

"Pelipper," I ordered. "Fly up and use Water Pulse!"

"_Pelipper."_ It replied before taking to the skies and shooting a big glob of water at Hippowdon.

"Dodging it with Dig, please!" Gunther said.

"_Hippow, hippowdon."_ Hippowdon said as it used its snout to burrow and evade the attack. It still burst out, of course, but Pelipper easily flew out of the way.

"Try a Hydro Pump!" I shouted.

"_Peli, peli."_ Pelipper said, shooting a powerful stream of water from its mouth at Hippowdon.

"Dodging with Dig, please!" Gunther instructed.

Once again, Hippowdon easily burrowed and avoided the attack before surfacing.

"Pelipper just can't seem to land an attack!" the announcer commented. "For a desert Pokemon, Hippowdon sure is slick!"

"_It's no good!"_ I thought. _"As long as that thing can use Dig, Pelipper can't hit it!"_

"Got it!" I said. "Use Hydro Pump into a hole and don't stop!"

Pelipper nodded and fired another stream into the nearest burrow. After a minute, water started coming out of the other five.

"What is Claire up to?" the announcer asked.

"Perfect!" I said as Pelipper ceased the Hydro Pump. "Now Hippowdon can't use Dig!"

"What are you meaning, please?" Gunther asked.

"Hippowdon's too big to avoid intersecting with those tunnels." I explained. "If it hits one, the water will flood in and hit it head-on!"

"And a clever move from Claire may have just clinched the match for her!" the announcer declared.

"Not yet, please!" Gunther said. "Hippowdon, using Hyper Beam!"

"_Hippowdon!" _Hippowdon replied, opening its gargantuan maw and firing an orange beam at Pelipper.

"Use Protect!" I shouted.

"_Pelipper!"_ Pelipper said as it quickly folded its wings and surrounded itself with a green force field. The beam hit, but the force field held, saving Pelipper from damage.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" I ordered.

Pelipper nodded and fired another jet of water at Hippowdon, hitting it and causing massive damage!

"Looks like it's all over for Gunther!" the announcer said.

"Not yet," Gunther said. "Hippowdon, using Yawn, please!"

"_Hippowdon."_ Hippowdon said, opening its enormous mouth in a yawn. _"Pow…don."_

As it yawned, a bubble flew out of Hippowdon's mouth and floated up to Pelipper's face before popping, causing Pelipper's eyes to droop.

"Pelipper," I urged. "Hurry and finish it with Water Pulse!"

"Dodging, please." Gunther said calmly.

Pelipper lazily shot another blob of water from its mouth, which Hippowdon easily moved aside and dodged.

As soon as Hippowdon dodged, Pelipper's eyes closed and it fell to the ground, asleep.

"Looks like Pelipper's got a one-way ticket to slumberland!" the announcer said. "This pelican's a sitting duck!"

"Finishing it with Thunder Fang, please!" Gunther ordered.

"_Hippowdon!"_ Hippowdon replied, its teeth sparking with electricity as it charged at Pelipper.

"Wake up, Pelipper!" I urged.

It was no use. Pelipper stayed asleep, putting up no struggle as Hippowdon bit down on it, knocking it out.

"Pelipper is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Pelipper's picture went dark.

"And a miracle turnaround takes Claire down to one Pokemon!" the announcer said as I recalled Pelipper. "Can Eevee still win this for her?"

"I hope so." I muttered as I pulled out Eevee's Pokeball. "Go, Eevee!"

I threw Eevee's Pokeball into the arena, causing it to reappear.

"_Eevee."_ It chirped as its picture's background lit up again.

"Eevee," I ordered. "Use Quick Attack!"

"_Eevee!"_ it squeaked as it sprinted toward Hippowdon at full speed, leaving a white streak of light behind it. _"Eevee, eevee, eevee!"_

When Eevee hit Hippowdon, however, it simply bounced off, dealing no damage and causing Gunther to laugh out loud.

"Looks like Hippowdon's just too big for a full-body attack." The announcer said.

"Hippowdon," Gunther instructed. "Using Thunder Fang, please!"

"_Hippowdon."_ Hippowdon said as it opened its mouth and charged at Eevee, its teeth crackling with electricity. _"Hippow, hippow!"_

"Escape with Dig!" I commanded.

Eevee nodded and frantically burrowed underground, avoiding the attack.

"Looks like Eevee's small enough to go around the flooded tunnels!" the announcer commented.

"But it cannot be avoiding _this_!" Gunther said. "Hippowdon, using Earthquake, please!"

Hippowdon nodded and lifted its front legs off the ground. _"Hippow-DON!"_ it shouted as it slammed them to the ground, causing it to shake terribly and Eevee to pop out on Hippowdon's left.

"Now finishing it with Hyper Beam, please!" Gunther ordered.

"Use Endure!" I shouted.

Once again, Hippowdon turned to its opponent and fired an orange beam from its mouth. Just before the attack hit, though, Eevee crouched down and braced itself. The attack hit, pushing Eevee back through the tall grass and dealing incredible damage, but Eevee was still standing.

"And Eevee survives with an Endure attack!" the announcer said. "This spunky little Pokemon just refuses to give up!"

"It is not mattering, please." Gunther said as Hippowdon recharged. "Eevee is not being able to hurting Hippowdon."

I slumped my head. He was right. Eevee didn't have a chance against that thing.

Suddenly, Eevee began to glow white and change shape. It was evolving!

Eventually the light faded and I stared at my new Pokemon. It was no longer brown, but a pale yellow. The ring of fur around its neck was gone, and its legs were longer and doglike. Its face now resembled a cat's, and its ears and tail were now flat, green, and crinkled, as was the growth coming out of its forehead.

"Well, this is a surprise!" the announcer said. "Apparently the grass field had more effect on Eevee than anyone realized, as it has evolved into Leafeon! Claire may turn this around yet!"

"Not if I can be helping it, please!" Gunther fumed. "Hippowdon, using Yawn, now!"

Hippowdon nodded and opened its mouth. _"Hippow…don."_ It said, releasing another bubble that floated over to Leafeon and popped in its face, causing its eyes to droop.

"Uh-oh," the announcer said. "Looks like Leafeon may still lose this, despite its evolution."

"Using Hyper Beam, please!" Gunther ordered.

"Use Sunny Day, then dodge it!" I commanded.

"_Leafeon."_ Leafeon said lazily as Hippowdon began to fire the beam. _"Leaf…eon."_

Leafeon fired a yellow ball of energy from its mouth into the sky, enveloping the field in bright sunlight. Just as the Hyper Beam was about to hit, Leafeon suddenly perked up and expertly dodged it.

"What is this being, please?" Gunther demanded. "Leafeon should be sleeping fastly!"

"Leafeon's Leaf Guard," I explained. "When the sun's shining bright, status afflictions aren't a problem. Now, Leafeon," I instructed. "Finish it with Solarbeam!"

"_Leafeon."_ Leafeon replied, a ball of green energy forming in its mouth. _"LEAF-E-ON!"_ it said as it fired the beam, striking Hippowdon in the side and knocking it back.

Hippowdon struggled to stand before falling over, its eyes filled with swirls.

"Hippowdon is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Hippowdon's picture went dark and the scoreboard proclaimed my victory. "Victory goes to Claire and Leafeon!"

"And in an amazing comeback to beat an amazing comeback, Claire has defeated Gunther!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered. "Looks like Claire will move on to battle in the Indigo Stadium!"

"Nice work, Leafeon." I said as I recalled it to its Pokeball and exited the arena, Jose climbing down and giving me a thumbs-up before following me.

"Thanks." I told him. I had good reason to be proud. I had made it past the first four rounds!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, the one-sixteenth of the trainers who had made it this far gathered in the registration building and stared at the giant-screen TV. You see, it had been hooked up to a computer, and was now announcing the matchups for the next round. Everyone stared as the pictures of the trainers appeared on the screen.

Finally, my picture appeared, and my opponent was…Michael!

_"Perfect!"_ I thought to myself. _"He's going down!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Well, Michael and Claire are facing off. WHO COULD EVER HAVE SEEN _THAT_ COMING? Well, anyway, time for this chapter's Pokemon In-Depth. This one's on—)

**Blaziken, the Blaze Pokemon. In battle, this Pokemon blows out intense flames from its wrists. The stronger its foes, the more intensely these flames burn. This Pokemon is also known for its incredibly strong legs. It is capable of jumping over a skyscraper with ease.**

(You're making it sound like Superman.)

**Purely unintentional. This Pokemon also learns many martial arts that use punches and kicks. Every several years, this Pokemon's old feathers burn off, and new, supple feathers grow in their place. This Pokemon's appearance is most likely based on a cockfighting chicken, though it also bears a resemblance to Horus, an ancient Egyptian deity with a hawk's head. Its name is a combination of "blaze" and "chicken". Its Japanese name, "**_**Bursyamo**_**", is most likely a combination of "burst" and "**_**shamo**_**" a breed of Japanese chicken once raised for fighting.**

(Very informative. WELL, THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY. Tell me what you think of the chapter in the review, AND DON'T FORGET TO MAKE A SUGGESTION FOR THE IN-DEPTH SEGMENT. 'TIL THEN!)


	5. The Tournament Ends

Love and Pokeballs

(Well, here's the next chapter. BY THE WAY, 100 BROWNIE POINTS TO ANYONE WHO REALIZED (WITHOUT BEING TOLD) THAT GUNTHER WAS A NOD TO ONE OF COUNT OLAF'S DISGUISES IN ONE OF MY FAVORITE BOOK SERIES, A Series of Unfortunate Events. Well, enjoy!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Five: The Tournament Ends

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey there. Michael again. Well, looks like Claire's my next opponent. I assume you're not surprised. Frankly, neither am I. How will it go? Read and find out.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Okay,"_ I thought as I stared at the screen. _"So your opponent is Claire. You knew this'd happen sooner or later."_

"Well, well, well," Claire said as she walked up to me, Jose close behind. "Guess I'll finally get my chance to crush you."

"Not a chance!" I snapped. "I'll squash you like a bug for what you did to Pikachu!"

"No way!" she shouted, leaning in close and glaring at me.

For a moment, the two of us (three if you count Pikachu) just stood there, staring each other down until Jose finally walked up and wrestled Claire away. She left with him, angrily and silently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I spent a lot of the night researching Claire's team and adjusting my own. I had to say, her stats were pretty good. She had made it to at least the top sixteen in all her previous Pokemon League tournaments, usually higher, though she'd never won. In fact, her League stats were almost identical to mine.

I did find out some interesting stuff, though. For one thing, her full name is Claire Upward-Joy. She's related to the family of nurses (probably on her mother's side), which must be why she had such a strong Chansey—Nurse Chansey are trained for healing _and_ battle so that they can protect the Center and its patients.

Well, interesting facts aside, Claire's Pokemon had no real rhyme or reason to them. Like most of the trainers here, she used a well-balanced team with a variety of types, and didn't tend to use the same ones over and over again. In fact, the only thing her Pokemon seemed to have in common was that most of them were cute, which was no help at all for me.

"_Well,"_ I thought as I headed off to bed. _"Guess I'll have to stick to my strengths and hope for the best."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, I woke up not to my alarm clock, but to Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Ow!" I yelled, jumping out of bed. "What was _that _for?"

"_Pikapi!"_ Pikachu said frantically.

I grabbed my glasses and stared at the clock. Then I saw what Pikachu was trying to tell me: My match was in less than ten minutes! I had been so focused on my match with Claire that I'd forgotten to set the alarm!

"Not good!" I panicked. "No way she'll let them wait for me!"

Pikachu closed its eyes as I got changed as quickly as I could, throwing my pajamas to the floor and jamming my clothes and shoes on. Somehow I ended up putting my shirt on inside-out, but I didn't have time to fix it.

"Let's go, buddy!" I said, grabbing Pikachu and sprinting out of my room.

"_Good thing I already switched out my team."_ I thought as I ran out of the building.

Luckily, everybody was already at the match, so there was no crowd to slow me down. Good thing, too, since the Indigo Stadium was a ways away.

"Last call for Michael Wasson." I could hear the announcer say as I ran through the doors.

"I'm here!" I shouted as I slid out onto the battlefield before falling on my back and dropping Pikachu.

"Looks like he showed up after all, folks!" the announcer said.

"And here I was thinking you'd chickened out." Claire jeered. "Wouldn't've been a bad idea."

"I _never _back down!" I shouted as Pikachu and I jumped to our feet.

"Looks like we've got two real spunky competitors here, folks!" the announcer commented as Claire and my pictures appeared on the scoreboard with the three blank boxes under each of them. "Let the battle begin!"

Instantly, Claire's picture lit up. That was good. I needed every advantage after I'd had so little time to plan my strategy.

"Okay," Claire said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Cherrim, come on out!"

With a twirl and a giggle, Claire tossed the ball into the arena and a Pokemon appeared. This one was pretty small, and not much to see—just an inverted purple flower bud with little yellow feet sticking out underneath and a red stem on top.

"Claire starts off with Cherrim!" the announcer said as Cherrim's picture appeared under Claire's. "How will Michael respond?"

"No problem." I said, pulling out a Pokeball of my own. "Go, Skorupi!"

I tossed the Pokeball and my own Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a small, lavender scorpion with round claws and a pincer on its tail.

"_Skorp, skorupi!"_ it said excitedly.

"And Michael's leading off with Skorupi!" the announcer said as Skorupi's image appeared under mine. "How will it fare against Cherrim?"

"Not well." Claire smirked. "Cherrim, use Sunny Day!"

"_Cherrim."_ Cherrim said quietly as it conjured an orb of energy over its stem and fired it into the sky, causing a drastic increase in brightness and humidity.

"Big deal!" I said. "Skorupi's a desert Pokemon! It _likes_ the weather on the hot side!"

"_Skorp, skorp!" _Skorupi agreed.

"Cherrim likes it even more." Claire laughed. "You might even say it becomes a whole new Pokemon!"

Just as she said that, Cherrim began to change. It didn't glow, as it would if evolving. Instead, its petals simply opened up and folded behind it, exposing a big, yellow head with a cheerful smile. Some of its petals (which were pink on the front) were arranged around its legs like a skirt, while others stuck out behind its head like hair.

"_Cherrim!"_ it said, much more excited than before.

"Looks like Cherrim's undergone a full transformation!" the announcer recapped. "How will Michael handle this?"

"Skorupi," I ordered. "Start off with Poison Sting!"

"_Skorupi, skorp!"_ Skorupi replied, firing several purple needles from its claws at Cherrim.

"Dodge and use Magical Leaf!" Claire commanded.

_"Cherrim!"_ Cherrim replied happily as it jumped aside and sent a bunch of glowing leaves that hit Skorupi in the side.

"Try a Pin Missile!" I shouted.

"_Skorupi!"_ Skorupi said, firing numerous white needles from its claws. _"Skorp-skorp-skorp, skorupi!"_

"Evade and Magical Leaf!" Claire laughed.

"_Cherrim!"_ Cherrim giggled as it easily dodged the needles and hit Skorupi with more leaves.

"Skorupi just can't seem to get a hit in, folks!" the announcer said.

"Poison Jab!" I shouted.

"_Skorp!"_ Skorupi said, its tail glowing purple as it charged at Cherrim. _"Skorupi, skorp!"_ (In case you haven't guessed by now, Skorupi's one of my more enthusiastic Pokemon.)

"Dodge, then Bullet Seed!" Claire instructed.

At once, Cherrim darted aside and shot a barrage of glowing seeds at Skorupi, knocking it back.

"Looks like Cherrim's just too fast for Skorupi!" the announcer commented.

"Then I'll have to even the odds." I said. "Skorupi, use Acupressure!"

"_Skorupi."_ Skorupi said with a nod. Slowly it curved its tail, and then quickly jammed it in its back!

"What're you doing?" Claire demanded as Skorupi pulled its tail out.

"Skorupi's Acupressure." I explained. "It hits a pressure point to increase one of its stats."

"Which one?" she asked.

"Don't know." I replied. "It could increase the power of its attacks, or raise its defenses, or even make it faster. You never know until it happens."

"Well, it won't be able to help you, anyway!" Claire shouted. "Cherrim, use Bullet Seed!"

"Dodge it, Skorupi!" I yelled.

As Cherrim shot another wave of seeds, Skorupi scurried aside in an attempt to dodge. Unfortunately, Cherrim was too fast for it and sent Skorupi skidding back.

"Try another Acupressure!" I ordered.

Skorupi nodded and jammed its tail in its back again.

"Oh, enough already!" Claire said. "Cherrim, hit Skorupi with your Petal Dance!"

"_Cherrim, cherrim!"_ Cherrim said happily, sending a super-strong wave of pink petals at Skorupi, which, despite how it sounds, would probably finish it off.

"It's now or never, Skorupi!" I shouted. "Charge in with Poison Jab!"

"_Skorupi!"_ Skorupi shouted, its tail glowing purple. _"Skorupi, skorupi, skorupi, skorupi."_ It said as it ran through the Petal Dance with incredible speed and jammed its tail into Cherrim's forehead.

"_Cherrim!"_ Cherrim screamed.

"Looks like the Acupressure raised Skorupi's special defense and speed!" the announcer commented. Nobody was listening, though. You see, at that moment, the sunlight faded, and Cherrim's petals folded over it, returning it to its original form.

"Uh-oh," the announcer said. "Cherrim's back to normal. This could spell trouble for Claire."

"No trouble at all." Claire said. "Cherrim, use Sunny Day!"

"_Cherrim."_ Cherrim said quietly. However, instead of launching another Sunny Day, it sent another wave of petals, which Skorupi narrowly dodged.

"Guess you forgot that Petal Dance is a continuing attack." I said. "Once it starts, it can't be stopped 'til it's finished."

"You're the one who'll be finished!" she snapped. "Cherrim, hit it hard with Petal Dance!"

"Skorupi, run in with Poison Jab!" I yelled.

Skorupi nodded and once again ran through the petals and jammed its tail into Cherrim, causing it to fall over, unconscious.

"Cherrim is unable to battle!" the judge proclaimed as Cherrim's picture went dark.

"And Michael takes the lead!" the announcer said as Claire recalled Cherrim. "How will Claire retaliate?"

"I'll start with this." Claire said, a vein popping in her forehead as she held up another Pokeball. "Go, Farfetch'd!"

Claire threw the Pokeball and another Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a brown duck with a white belly and a big, orange bill. It was also holding a leek in one of its wings.

"Claire has chosen Farfetch'd!" the announcer said as Farfetch'd's picture appeared under Cherrim's. "This Flying-type _should_ be better off against the Bug-type Skorupi."

"You up for this, Skorupi?" I asked.

"_Skorp, skorupi!"_ Skorupi said with a nod.

"Okay, then." I said. "Hit it with Poison Jab!"

"Farfetch'd, fly up and dodge it!" Claire instructed.

"_Farfetch'd."_ Farfetch'd responded.

As Skorupi closed in on Farfetch'd, Farfetch'd effortlessly flapped its wings and rose above the ground and out of Skorupi's reach.

"Try a Poison Sting!" I shouted.

"_Skorupi, skorp!"_ Skorupi shouted, firing a barrage of purple needles at Farfetch'd.

"Swoop down and use Fury Attack!" Claire ordered.

"_Fetch'd, far-far."_ Farfetch'd replied. Instantly it flew down, easily avoiding the needles and, wielding its leek like a sword, began to repeatedly strike Skorupi.

"Finish it with Slash!" Claire commanded.

"_Far-fetch'd!"_ Farfetch'd shouted as it delivered a powerful slice across Skorupi's face with its leek.

"_Skorp."_ Skorupi said, falling on its side.

"Skorupi is unable to battle!" the judge said as Skorupi's picture went dark.

"Looks like Farfetch'd was just too fast for Skorupi!" the announcer said. "What will Michael do now?"

"Your turn, Pikachu!" I said with a nod.

"_Pikachu!"_ Pikachu said, leaping into the battlefield.

"Michael's chosen Pikachu!" the announcer said as Pikachu's picture appeared under Skorupi's. "As an Electric-type, it should have the advantage over Farfetch'd."

"'Should' being the operative word." Claire said. "Now, Farfetch'd, use Fury Attack!"

"_Far, fetch'd-fetch'd!"_ Farfetch'd cried as it swooped down and began striking Pikachu with its leek.

"_Pi-ka-chu!"_ Pikachu exclaimed as Farfetch'd continued to hit it.

"Hang in there, buddy!" I yelled.

"End this with Slash!" Claire commanded.

"Pikachu, brace yourself!" I shouted.

Farfetch'd delivered a strong swipe across Pikachu's face, knocking it back, but Pikachu dug in its heels and managed to stay on its feet.

"Great!" I said. "Now, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu nodded. _"PI-KA-CHU!"_ it shouted, squeezing its cheeks and sending a wave of electricity that hit its opponent head-on.

"Looks like the tables have turned and the Wild Duck Pokemon's getting fried!" the announcer said.

"Finish it with Quick Attack!" I yelled.

"Dodge and counterattack with Aerial Ace!" Claire ordered.

"_Farfetch'd."_ Farfetch'd said with a nod.

As Pikachu neared, Farfetch'd flew up and avoided it, then swooped down and flew by Pikachu, slashing it with its leek as it did.

"Had enough?" Claire taunted.

"Not by a long shot." I smirked. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Dodge it!" Claire commanded.

As Pikachu leapt up to slash Farfetch'd with its now-glowing tail, Farfetch'd flew up and swerved aside, just avoiding Pikachu hitting its wing.

"Hah!" Claire laughed. "Missed!"

"You sure?" I grinned.

Claire stopped laughing and stared at Farfetch'd. Then she saw it: the top half of the leek had been sliced clean off!

"Its leek!" she exclaimed.

"_FARFETCH'D!"_ Farfetch'd screamed, staring at its now-useless weapon.

"Get ahold of yourself, Farfetch'd!" Claire said.

"FAR, FETCH'D-FETCH'D-FETCH'D!" it replied, shaking its head frantically as it flew over to her and began to cry.

"Calm down." She begged as Farfetch'd clung to her leg and sobbed. I'll tell you right now, the audience and I could've died laughing.

"_FARFETCH'D!"_ Farfetch'd wailed.

"It's okay, it's okay." She told it, stroking its feathers. "You don't have to battle anymore if you don't want to." She said, returning it to its Pokeball.

"Excuse me, ma'am," the judge said to her. "But will Farfetch'd be battling again?"

"No," Claire sighed. "It won't."

"Farfetch'd has forfeited!" the judge announced as Farfetch'd's picture went dark.

"And, in a rare move, Farfetch'd has raised a white flag, leaving Claire with only one Pokemon left!" the announcer said over the crowd's laughter. "Can she still make a comeback?"

"You'll pay for that humiliation." Claire told me, the vein in her forehead bigger than ever as she pulled out another Pokeball. "Go, Sudowoodo!"

Claire tossed the Pokeball and another Pokemon appeared. This one was brown and tree-like in appearance. It had long, skinny arms and legs, and green balls on the ends of its fingers. It also had a small, forked, branch-like growth on its forehead. Despite all this, though, I knew it was a Rock-type.

"Claire has chosen Sudowoodo!" the announcer recapped as Sudowoodo's picture appeared under Farfetch'd's. "Can it win this for her?"

"Not if I can help it!" I shouted. "Pikachu, come back here!"

"_Pika."_ Pikachu said, running to my side as I pulled out another Pokeball.

"Go, Croconaw!" I shouted, tossing the Pokeball into the arena, causing yet another Pokemon to appear. This one looked like a short, fat, blue crocodile (or maybe an alligator) that stood on two legs. It had sharp teeth and a pattern on its stomach that reminded me of Tarzan's loincloth.

"_Croconaw."_ It said with a grin, revealing all its sharp teeth.

"Michael has substituted Pikachu with Croconaw!" the announcer said as Pikachu's picture's background went dark and Croconaw's picture appeared under it. "Can this Water-type topple Sudowoodo?"

"Yeah it can!" I shouted. "Croconaw, use Water Gun!"

"_Croco-naw!"_ Croconaw said, firing a stream of water from its mouth at Sudowoodo.

"Use Rock Polish and dodge!" Claire ordered.

"_Sudowoodo."_ Sudowoodo replied. _"Sudo-woodo!"_

Suddenly, Sudowoodo began to glow. Its bark-colored skin became very shiny. Just as the Water Gun was about to hit, Sudowoodo leapt aside with amazing speed.

"Now go on the offensive with Rock Smash!" Claire yelled.

"_Sudowoodo!"_ Sudowoodo replied, quickly running toward Croconaw and punching it in the chin, knocking it back.

"Sudowoodo may have a type disadvantage, but its speed more than makes up for it!" the announcer commented. "Can Claire pull this off?"

"You know it!" Claire said. "Sudowoodo, another Rock Smash!"

"Use Bite!" I ordered.

As Sudowoodo's fist neared, Croconaw opened its mouth and bit down on the fist as hard as it could, locking it in place on Sudowoodo's wrist.

"_Sudowoodo!"_ the Imitation Pokemon said, frantically trying to shake Croconaw off.

"Give it your Slam attack!" Claire shouted.

"_Sudo, sudowoodo!"_ Sudowoodo said, leaping into the air. As it neared the ground, Sudowoodo slammed its hand (and Croconaw) down, sending it skidding across the arena as Sudowoodo landed on its feet.

"You okay, Croconaw?" I called.

"_Naw!"_ Croconaw replied, slowly standing up.

"Not for long!" Claire said. "Sudowoodo, use Rock Smash!"

"_Sudowoodo!"_ Sudowoodo responded, running in to deliver another punch.

"Water Gun, Croconaw!" I ordered.

"_Croco-naw!"_ Croconaw said, shooting another stream of water at Sudowoodo.

"Jump and use Slam!" Claire instructed.

Sudowoodo nodded. As it approached Croconaw's attack, it leapt into the air and slammed its hand down over Croconaw's head, knocking it out.

"Croconaw is unable to battle!" the judge said as Croconaw's picture went dark.

"And, despite its type disadvantage, Sudowoodo has defeated Croconaw, leaving Michael with only one Pokemon left!" the announcer said as I recalled Croconaw. "Can Michael manage a comeback?"

"Ready to give up yet, Mikey?" Claire smirked.

"Never!" I shouted. "Go, Pikachu!"

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu yelled, its picture's background lighting up as it leapt into the arena.

"Pikachu's back and ready for more, folks!" the announcer commented.

"Pikachu, start off with Iron Tail!" I shouted.

"_Pika-chuu!"_ Pikachu yelled, jumping toward Sudowoodo with its glowing tail.

"Grab it and use Slam, Sudowoodo!" Claire ordered.

"_Sudo."_ Sudowoodo said with a nod. As Pikachu came down, Sudowoodo reached out and grabbed Pikachu by the tail before slamming it to the ground and jumping back.

"You'll have to do way better than _that_ to beat me!" Claire laughed.

"Then I will!" I shouted. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"_Pi-ka-chu!"_ Pikachu yelled as it squeezed its cheeks and zapped Sudowoodo. When the light faded, though, Sudowoodo seemed unharmed.

"Looks like Sudowoodo's Rock-type nature protected it from any serious damage!" the announcer said. "What will Michael do now?"

"My advice would be 'forfeit'." Claire laughed.

"Enough!" I screamed, finally losing my temper. I couldn't help it. This girl was _that_ obnoxious. "Enough already!" I yelled. "Pikachu, hit that Sudowoodo with your strongest Volt Tackle!"

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu shouted, its body surrounded by a yellow aura as it charged at Sudowoodo. _"Pikakakakachu!"_

"Volt Tackle?" Claire repeated. "That's a great idea! Sudowoodo, fight back with Mimic!"

"_Sudowoodo."_ Sudowoodo said, staring at the oncoming Pikachu. _"Sudo, sudowoodo!"_ it yelled as it ran toward it with a yellow aura as its own.

The two Pokemon collided in the middle of the stadium, and a cloud of dust erupted. When the dust faded, I could see the Pokemon clearly. Sudowoodo had a few scratches, but Pikachu was in terrible condition. It was covered in scrapes, and it looked totally exhausted.

"What the—?" I exclaimed. "Sudowoodo should've taken more damage than _that_!"

"Are you sure?" Claire smirked. "Sudowoodo's stronger than Pikachu, and just as fast, plus it has the Rock Head ability to protect it from recoil damage. Face it; using Volt Tackle was a mistake that'll cost you the match!"

"Pikachu's not lookin' too good, folks." The announcer said. "Could this be it for Michael?"

"No way!" I yelled. "Pikachu, use Thunder!"

"_Pika."_ Pikachu panted. _"Pika-CHU!" _it yelled, squeezing its cheeks and sending a big blast of electricity that hit Sudowoodo, enveloping it in light. When the light faded, though, Sudowoodo still had plenty of energy.

"Looks like Pikachu's electricity just can't cut it!" the announcer said.

"Agreed." Claire said. "Now, Sudowoodo, let's finish this with Rock Smash!"

"_Sudowoodo!"_ Sudowoodo said as it ran at Pikachu and punched it, knocking it down, its eyes filled with swirls.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Pikachu and my pictures went dark and the scoreboard declared (if only it _was_ de-Claired!) her the winner. "Victory goes to Claire and Sudowoodo!"

"Looks like Claire will advance to the next round for six-on-six battles!" the announcer said over the cheering crowd.

"I'd say 'good battle'," Claire said as she recalled Sudowoodo. "But, hey, let's not kid ourselves."

"The least you could do is congratulate your opponent for doing their best!" I shouted, running over and scooping Pikachu up.

"I would," Claire told me as she turned to the doorway behind her. "But I don't think you _did_ do your best." She paused and laughed. "Hey, maybe _this_ would help."

Claire pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it over her shoulder before exiting the stadium. I picked up the object and stared at it. It looked like a necklace made of string, with a yellow orb filled with what looked like lightning as a pendant. I had read about these. It was a Light Ball, and it could drastically increase Pikachu's power.

"That little…" I growled, pocketing the pendant as I walked out of the stadium. She was calling Pikachu weak! Well, next time we battled, she'd regret that!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For the rest of the tournament, I was disappointed about my loss, like most people there. I did feel happier in the next round, though. You see, in Claire's next match she faced Jose, and he _obliterated_ her! He only had to use four Pokemon, and only two of them fainted! It almost made me glad I lost!

Well, despite all that, Claire didn't swear a vendetta against him afterward. Maybe I'm special to her?

Anyway, I sat back and watched the last couple of rounds. In seeing Jose battle, I really wasn't surprised that he beat Claire at all. He was an amazing strategist, always three steps ahead of his opponent. Even in battle, though, he was a man of few words, calling out only quick commands.

Two nights after my loss, I watched the award ceremony. Jose just walked up, took the cup from Mr. Goodsho, and smiled at the cameras, no speech or anything.

As the tournament ended, I gathered up my stuff and headed west. I knew where I was going next. I had heard Claire telling Jose about it. I'd get my chance in Johto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Well, there you go. Gotta tell you now, though, THE NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS NO BATTLES. It will, however, teach you something about Michael and Pikachu, and even a little about Jose. Anywho, our In-Depth Pokemon is—)

**Skitty, the Kitten Pokemon. It is said to be very difficult to earn its trust. However, it is extremely popular due to its cute looks and behavior. It is known to chase anything that moves, including its own tail, which causes it to quickly tire. It lives in the holes in trees in forests. In battle, it makes its tail puff out, then threatens the foe with a sharp growl. Its appearance is based on a kitten with its tail resembling foxtail grass. Its name is a portmanteau of "skittish" and "kitty". Its Japanese name, "**_**Eneco**_**" is based on "**_**enokorogusa**_**", ("foxtail grass") and "**_**neko**_**" ("cat").**

(And it's in the Ground breeding group, too, which inspired the HSOWA joke.)

**Yes, that joke.**

(Which stands for?)

**Please don't make me say it.**

((presses a button on the Pokedex))

**Hot Skitty On Wailord Action. Happy?**

((bursts out laughing, then stops) SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! (continues laughing))


	6. A Common Concern

Love and Pokeballs

(I'm back, and with a great new chapter. I'M SURE YOU'RE WONDERING WHO THIS "JOSE" GUY IS, AND IF YOU WEREN'T, I'M SURE YOU ARE NOW. Well, you're about to find out!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Six: A Common Concern

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey, it's me again. What do you mean, "me who?"? It's me, Michael! Who else have you—oh, right. Well, speaking of you-know-who, I've been traveling through Johto for seven months and haven't seen her yet. Well, I've still caught lots of new Pokemon, and done plenty of training. Still, I—gotta go! Why? I don't have time! Read and find out!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It happened in the Ilex Forest near Azalea Town, just after my gym battle. Pikachu was sparring against me and my newest Pokemon, Vigoroth. I was about to order the final attack when I heard it.

"Aha!" a man's voice said, not far away. "Ah finally caught ya!"

Stopping the battle, I ran over to the source of the sound. I figured the guy had captured a strong Pokemon, and maybe I could battle it.

Boy was I wrong.

When I got there, I could see the back of a tall, portly man holding a shovel threateningly at something in front of him, and two Ursaring (tall, brown, bear-like Pokemon that can be very fierce) to his right and left.

"So, _you're_ the one who's been stealing from mah Pecha harvest!" he roared.

At this point, I figured a wild Pokemon had been eating his berries. Once again, I was very wrong.

"No, really!" a familiar voice pleaded. "I can get you the money, I swear!"

"Oh, you'll pay for it, all right!" the man said, raising his shovel. "You'll pay with your—!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" I yelled.

Pikachu nodded and leapt up and squeezed its cheeks, zapping the man and his Ursaring, leaving them in a charred heap on the ground and exposing the person behind them. It was just who I thought it was: Ingrid!

Nah, I'm messin' with ya. It was Claire, noseplugs in, with a small burlap sack filled with pink berries on the ground next to her, and she looked very surprised, and not just because Pikachu was wearing the Light Ball.

"C'mon," I urged, grabbing her arm and pulling her away. "Let's get outta here!"

"No!" she said, struggling to stay put. "I _need_ these Pecha berries!"

"You think I'm gonna let you steal from that guy?" I said as I pulled her along.

"I was gonna pay him later!" she snapped. "I just need those berries _now_!"

I stopped. "You promise you'll pay him back?" I demanded, looking her in the eye.

"He'll get the money!" she said. "I promise!"

I sighed. "Vigoroth, toss me the bag." I said.

"_Vigoroth!"_ the white Wild Monkey Pokemon said, picking up the bag in its long, black claws and tossing it to me.

"Thanks." Claire said as I recalled Vigoroth.

"Don't mention it." I told her. "Now, come on, that guy's gonna get up any second now!"

Claire nodded and ran off, away from the way I had come. I followed her, with Pikachu right behind me.

"So," I asked. "What do you need all these Pecha berries for, anyway?"

"I think you should see for yourself." Claire said grimly.

I said nothing as we continued to run, finally arriving in the next town, called "Palmpona". It was a good-sized city, but the Running of the Tauros and the trading festival that this town was famous for were still months away, so the place looked pretty ordinary.

Anyhow, Claire led me not to a house, nor a store, nor even a Pokemon Center, but to a hospital. She burst in and ran up to the receptionist.

"I'm here to see…the patient in…room 211." She panted. "I have…something for him."

"Yes, I know." The receptionist said. "He's been waiting for you. Go on."

"Thanks!" Claire said, yanking me aside and running over to the stairs.

"What is going on here?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough." She replied as she arced off the stairs and ran down the hallway. Finally, we reached room 211, and there was someone outside the door waiting for us.

It was a man, but he certainly didn't look like a doctor, or even a nurse. He was tall, and very dapper, which is a word I don't use often. He had a powder-blue jacket, a ruffled white shirt, black hair streaked with white, and a small, wire-thin moustache. Somehow, he looked very familiar.

"Claire," he said with a smile. "You're back. Who is this?" he asked, turning to me.

"This is Michael." She explained. "He got me out of a tough spot back in the forest."

"Well, thank you, Michael." The man said, extending a hand.

"You're welcome," I said, accepting the handshake. "Mr.…?"

"Call me Juan." He said as he opened the door. "Please, come in, come in."

Even though he told us twice, he certainly didn't have to. Claire ran in as fast as she could, and I followed right after her.

Once in the room, I could see why she was hurrying. Lying on the bed, attached to a respirator, was Jose. His eyes were closed and, according to the machine, his heart rate was very slow.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"It happened a couple of days ago." Claire explained as Juan walked in. "Some creep in town challenged Jose to a battle. Jose kicked his butt, but this guy was a sore loser. He used his Victreebel to grab Jose, and then hit him in the face with a prolonged Toxic. I got him out of it by attacking the Victreebel, but the damage had already been done. I rushed him to the hospital as quickly as I could and called his dad—."

"So," I asked. "Is he gonna be okay?"

"We're not sure." Juan said sadly. "There's no manmade cure for the level of poison in a Toxic attack, especially for prolonged exposure."

"But the doctor said that a more natural cure might work." Claire added. "Speaking of which, I got the berries."

"I get it!" I realized. "Pecha berries cure poison, don't they?"

"Yep." Claire said. "It was Juan's idea. By the way," she added, turning to Jose's father. "I'm gonna need you to pay the farmer for these."

"I'll cut him a check when this is over." Juan said. "Right now, I have bigger priorities."

"I know." Claire said with a nod. "Now, let's see if this works."

Slowly, Claire reached into the bag and carefully, ever so carefully squished it between her fingers and turned it inside-out before squeezing its juice into the bag attached to Jose's feeding tube.

"Wouldn't it be better to use Pecha berry juice?" I asked. "They sell it in lots of stores."

"I'm afraid not." Juan said. "This must be _completely_ natural. The only Pecha extract I'd trust is one made by a Shuckle, and we haven't the time for that."

"So, this'll have to do." Claire said, squeezing another berry's juice into the bag.

"Maybe it'd be better if you had some help." I told her, imitating her actions and adding more Pecha juice.

She smiled. Soon enough, Pikachu and Juan joined in, and we kept going until the liquid in the bag turned a deep shade of pink.

"That should be enough for now." Juan said.

"Think it'll work?" Claire asked, worried.

"Only time will tell." Juan replied. "We'll just have to wait for the results from a doctor."

"I'll wait all night." Claire said. "I'll stay by his side the whole time."

"No, Claire," Juan said. "You've done enough for him already. Please," he said, staring at both of us. "I'll watch over him. There's no reason to worry yourselves."

"But—." Claire protested.

"You know," I told her. "If Jose was conscious now, and watching you do this over someone else, I'm pretty sure he'd do _this_."

Silently, I nodded and pulled Claire into the hall, then I closed the door and walked her down the hallway.

"Look," I told her when we reached the lobby. "He'll be okay. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?" she asked, starting to tear up.

I plunked myself down on a chair, and Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and onto the cushion next to me.

"You know," I said. "This kinda reminds me of how Pikachu and I met. Seem familiar, buddy?"

"_Pika."_ Pikachu said with a nod.

"What happened?" Claire sniffled.

I sighed and took a deep breath before starting the story.

"When I was ten, I was exploring outside of Sandgem Town, like usual, when I heard a loud cry."

"Pikachu?" Claire interrupted.

"No, it was a Starly." I continued. "But that Starly was being shocked by a Pichu."

"Oh," Claire said. "Now I see where this is going. I think."

"Right." I nodded. "Well, anyway, this Pichu didn't know what it was doing, that was for sure. Maybe the Starly had gotten too close and Pichu was defending itself, or maybe Pichu was trying to communicate the way Electric-types sometimes do.

"Well, whatever the reason, Starly was upset. It called its mother, a Staraptor, who wasn't happy, and began to attack the poor Pichu.

"Pichu tried to defend itself, but it was still only just learning to use its Thundershock attack, and it had no real effect on the enraged Staraptor.

"I knew I had to do something, so, just as the Staraptor was about to kill the poor Pichu, I picked up the Starly and chucked a rock at Staraptor to get its attention, then tossed the Starly aside. The thing was more motivated to protect its child than to hurt me or Pichu, so, while it was distracted, I grabbed the unconscious Mouse Pokemon and ran to the Pokemon Center as fast as I could.

"I stayed in the waiting room all night until Pichu was healed, and we've been inseparable ever since."

"Cute story," Claire said. "But what was the point of it?"

"Mostly to kill time," I shrugged. "But also to say that you've gotta pull through for your friends. You've gotta hang on to the people you care about. Jose'll make it. I'm sure of it."

Claire smiled and sat down. "You're right." She said. "He'll get better."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We spent the night in the lobby, to which the receptionist had no objection as she went home. Uh, don't reap too much into that last sentence by the way. It has no implied meaning to it.

When I woke up, Claire had already left, so I went up to Jose's room to find her. She was there, and so was Juan, and a doctor, with some news about the changes.

"Hello, Michael." Juan said sadly.

I stared at Jose for a second. His respirator was gone, so he was able to breathe on his own again.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Jose looks better."

"The poison cleared out of his lungs, so he can breathe again." The doctor said.

"Isn't that good?" I asked.

"No." Juan said, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. "The poison spread to his brain and through his nervous system. He'll be dead before sundown."

"I guess the Pecha juice just wasn't enough." Claire sobbed.

"And it was the only natural cure we had." Juan said, hugging her tightly.

Then I had an idea.

"Wait," I said. "He can breathe now, right?"

"Yes." The doctor said. "Why?"

"I've got one more cure to try." I said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Go, Roselia!"

I pressed the button on Roselia's Pokeball, causing Roselia to appear next to Jose's bed.

"_Roseli."_ It chirped.

"What can (AH-CHOO!) Roselia do?" Claire asked, sneezing mid-question. "Sorry." She said. "I'm (AH-CHOO!) allergic to the pollen in its roses."

"Just what _is_ your plan?" Juan asked as Claire put in her noseplugs.

"Roselia," I commanded. "Give Jose a noseful of your Aromatherapy!"

"_Roselia."_ It replied. _"Roseli!"_

Roselia raised its roses and released a pale green mist that traveled right up to Jose's face and into his nose.

"I get it!" Claire said. "Aromatherapy can cure poison in Pokemon!"

"Claire," Juan said. "Can't Cherrim and Chansey learn Aromatherapy as well?"

Claire shrugged and threw two Pokeballs, causing Cherrim and Chansey to appear.

"Girls," she asked. "Think you can use an Aromatherapy on Jose?"

"_Cherrim."_ The purple Blossom Pokemon said, releasing the green mist from its stem.

"_Chansey."_ Chansey squeaked, cracking its egg open and releasing even more of the mist.

"Interesting." The doctor said, examining a machine hooked up to Jose. "It seems to be working. If it were a little stronger, it might just eliminate the poison completely."

"Well, I'm doing all I can!" Claire snapped. "Cherrim's fully evolved, and Chansey can't just evolve when I want it to!"

"No," Juan said excitedly. "But Roselia can!"

Juan jumped up and began digging through Jose's backpack, which was lying by the bed.

"Where is it?" he muttered. "Aha!" he said, pulling out a white stone that was emitting a faint glow.

"What's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a Shiny Stone." Juan explained. "I got it for Jose after he won the Indigo Conference, but under the circumstances, I don't think he'd be angry if we used it."

"Used it for what?" I asked.

"To evolve Roselia." Juan said. "Exposure to a Shiny Stone will evolve it into Roserade, if you're willing to change it forever."

"It's okay with me if it's okay with Roselia." I said. "Whaddaya say?"

"_Rosel!"_ Roselia said with a smile.

I smiled and took the Shiny Stone and touched it to Roselia. Roselia began to glow, drastically changing size and shape as the stone was absorbed into its body.

When the glow faded, Roselia had grown much taller. It now came past my waist. The thorns on its head had been replaced by white petals, and the single roses that were its hands had become whole bouquets. It had green markings around its eyes, giving it the illusion of a mask, and it now had what looked like a green cape on its back.

"_Roserade."_ It said, spreading its bouquets.

"Okay, Roserade," I said. "Use Aromatherapy!"

"Chansey, Cherrim, you too!" Claire said.

All three Pokemon nodded and released more of the green mist, which was absorbed into Jose's body. After a minute, Jose's eyes opened and he looked around before collapsing again.

"He'll be okay now." The doctor said happily. "The poison's completely out of his system. He just needs some rest after such an ordeal."

"I don't know how to thank you three for saving my son." Juan said, tears of joy streaming down his face. "If any of you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me. Now, may I please have a moment alone with my son?"

The three of us nodded and Claire and I recalled our Pokemon as the doctor led us out of the room. The doctor walked over to another room, while Claire and I went down to the lobby.

"So," I asked. "Is everything cool between us?"

"Please." She scoffed. "Big guy saves my friend and now I'm his forever? Not that simple. I still plan on kicking your butt at the Silver Conference!"

"I saved your life, too." I reminded.

"Doesn't mean I have to start to like you." She responded.

Then, suddenly, she came up and kissed me on my cheek.

"But I _am_ hating you a lot less." She added—before slapping me across my face. "Now get lost."

Pikachu and I left the hospital, too confused to say anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(All right, good chapter, am I right? WELL, TELL ME YOUR OPINION IN YOUR REVIEWS. And now, on a favorite reviewer's request, this chapter's Pokemon In-Depth will be on—(waits for Pokedex to interrupt, then shrugs) Dialga. Take it away, Dex-ter!)

**Little data on Dialga available.**

(Huh. Well, I guess I'll have to download something off the Internet.)

**Inter…net?**

(Yeah, it's essentially a huge web of information on everything you could ask for, ACCESSED VIA A COMPUTER.)

**Interesting.**

((Finds the proper site, then links Dex-ter up to it, downloads the information, then severs the link) OKAY, TRY IT NOW.)

**Dialga, the Temporal Pokemon. A Pokemon spoken of in legend. It is said that time began moving when this Pokemon was born. Dialga is one of the only two species of Pokemon that can manipulate time, the other being Celebi. It was supposedly created by the Pokemon Arceus, and is said to live in a separate dimension, along with its counterpart, Palkia. Dialga is the seventh-tallest known species of Pokemon, standing at an impressive seventeen feet, nine inches, and is the only species of Pokemon capable of naturally learning Roar of Time. Its appearance is most likely based on a dinosaur with a diamond. The dinosaur it is based on is known as the Amphicoelias, which was the longest and tallest dinosaur in the world, hence Dialga's great size. Its name is derived from the word "diamond", although the Japanese word for "diamond" is "**_**daiyamondo**_**". The "ga" may be a corruption of "gon", referring to its origin and type.**

(Excellent work, Dex-ter. Now, if anyone has a request for a future Pokemon In-Depth, PLEASE MAKE IT IN THE REVIEW. NO MORE LEGENDARIES, THOUGH, PLEASE. Well, see you next chapter!)


	7. David vs Goliath

Love and Pokeballs

(Okay, I'm back with yet another new chapter. FINALLY, YOU'LL GET TO SEE JOSE BATTLE IN THIS ONE! Also, a couple of miscellaneous things I feel should be mentioned: MICHAEL, CLAIRE AND JOSE WERE ALL 16 AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS FIC, AND ARE ALL 17 AS OF THE LAST CHAPTER. Also, Michael and Claire are average heights for their age, and Jose is a couple inches shorter than that. GOT IT? OKAY, HERE'S THE CHAPTER!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Seven: David vs. Goliath

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Claire here, up at Mt. Silver, and ready for the Johto League Silver Conference to begin. How will I do this time? Your guess is as good as mine.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Jose?" I called, shouting around the base of the mountain. "You here?"

You see, I had been running around the nearby mountains for two weeks now, since Jose had gone off to train in different terrains while I accomplished a goal of my own. We had agreed to meet here today, though, and he was nowhere to be found.

"Jose?" I called, swiveling my head as I ran, trying to see him. "Are you—?"

CRASH!

Okay, my bad. I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into somebody. It wasn't just anybody, though.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this." Michael said as we got to our feet.

"Okay, this time it's my fault." I shrugged.

"Looking for Jose, huh?" he asked. "I thought you two were always together."

"We did some separate trai—." I started to say. Then I noticed something. "How long have you been using the Light Ball?" I asked, pointing to the pendant around his Pikachu's neck.

"Since about two months after you gave it to me." He said. "It's really been steppin' up Pikachu's game. Didn't you notice last time we met?"

I was about to tell him I had bigger things on my mind at the time when he pointed down the road and said "Hey, here comes the torch!"

He was right. Just down the road was Mr. Goodsho in his van, with a runner carrying the official torch. Not just any runner, though. It was Jose! Sure, he had taken his jacket off, but his hair was easily recognizable, and so was the yellow, ducklike Pokemon with a pink daisy tucked in the down on the side of its head running beside him. It was his Psyduck, Melody.

"Hey Claire, hey Michael," he said as he and Melody ran past me. "Can't talk now, have to deliver the torch. See you at the lighting ceremony!"

Michael and I nodded and followed after him up to the stadium, since the lighting ceremony was in fifteen minutes. The stadium was packed with trainers in the battlefield and cheering fans in the bleachers. Michael and I squeezed to the front to get a good look as Jose and Melody ran up to the giant torch up the stairs on the opposite side of the stadium and Jose held his torch to it, lighting it.

"And the torch has been lit!" the announcer said as everyone cheered. "The ceremonies can now begin! We will now hear from the chairman of the Pokemon League Committee, Mr. Goodsho!"

"Thank you all for coming." Mr. Goodsho said as Jose handed him his torch and ran down to join us. "I would personally like to congratulate each and every one of the trainers here for making it this far. Congratulations! I can tell that the excitement and passion within you all burns as brightly as this torch, so I wish you all luck in each of your battles. Good luck!"

Everyone in the stadium cheered as Mr. Goodsho stepped down, just before all the trainers rushed to register.

Luckily, Michael, Jose and I made it near the front of the line and registered easily before coming together to talk.

"Hey, Jose," I said. "Congrats on getting to light the torch."

"And on getting such a cute Psyduck." Michael added, reaching down to pet Melody.

"_Psyduck!"_ Melody suddenly shrieked, slashing Michael across the face repeatedly with her Fury Swipes attack. _"Psyduck-duck-duck-duck-duck!"_

"Melody, stop!" Jose ordered as he struggled to pull Melody away, after which she clung to his leg innocently, as if the whole thing never happened. "I'm sorry." He apologized as I tried to stifle my laughter. "Melody isn't particularly fond of men."

"It's okay." Michael said, rubbing his scratches. "But you mind tellin' me why you're talkin' so much? The last few times we met, you never said a word."

"Not at all." Jose replied. "After that near-death experience (which, thanks to you and Claire, was only 'near') I decided that I've been keeping my opinions to myself for too long, and that I should start letting people know what I think."

"Well, that's great." Michael said. "And I can't wait to battle you."

"As if!" I laughed. "I'm gonna beat both of you!"

"We'll see about that." Michael said, staring at me.

"We sure will!" I said, meeting him glare-for-glare.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I spent the rest of the day preparing for the tournament before going to bed early. When I woke up, I headed down to the registration building and met up with Jose for my first matchup.

Okay, before I go any further, I need to make the process of this tournament clear. Unlike the Kanto League, where there are four three-on-three elimination rounds on the four fields, then one three-on-three round in the stadium, then six-on-six battles in the stadium for the rest of the tournament, this tournament has three one-on-one elimination rounds in smaller battlefields outside the stadium on the first day, then they group three random trainers together and pit them in three-on-three battles to earn points (trainers get three points for a win, one for a draw, and zero for a loss), then, those who get four or more points go on to the rest of the tournament with six-on-six matches in the stadium, on one of the four fields, selected at random.

Anyway, the giant-screen TV in the registration building lit up to show everyone's names, showing the names of their opponents, as well as the times and locations of their matches. My first one wasn't for nearly two hours, but Jose's was the first one of the tournament.

"Tank?" Jose said, reading the name of his opponent.

"Who said my name?" said a voice from about eight feet away.

I turned and looked at who said it, then wondered how I could've missed him. This guy was _huge_! He was at least seven feet tall, with a shaved head, and _incredibly_ muscular. He wasn't wearing shoes, or even a shirt, so I could see just how enormous his muscles were.

"Who said my name?" he repeated.

"I did." Jose replied calmly. "I'm Jose, your first opponent."

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Tank laughed. "A runt like you? I can't lose!"

"Don't be so sure." Jose said with a grin. "It's not wise to underestimate your opponents."

"Whatever." Tank grunted. "See ya in the ring, tiny. I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!"

"Did you see the size of that guy?" I whispered as Tank walked away.

"How could I not?" Jose said, totally relaxed. "He's big for his age."

"Big for his _age_!?" I repeated. "He's big for his _species_! How can you be so calm?"

"If he has that much time to work out, he probably doesn't have as much time to train his Pokemon," he explained. "And even if he does, I'll bet I can outsmart him."

"But can you imagine what he might do if he _loses_?" I asked.

"So, you want me to take a dive?" Jose suggested.

"No, of course not!" I protested. "I just—."

"You're a very confused girl, Claire." He interrupted. "You rarely seem sure of what you want. You need to be more certain of things. I'll see you at the match."

Jose walked off, leaving me totally silent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I made it to the arena just before the battle started, with Jose and Tank walking in.

"All right," the announcer said as the pictures on the scoreboard lit up to show the trainers' pictures with one empty box under each. "For the first match of our tournament, we have Tank, the juggernaut of Pastoria City, up against Jose, the two-time League Champion from Sootopolis City!"

"_Two_-time!?" said a voice next to me, causing me to jump. It was Michael, here to watch the match.

"Yeah," I said. "He won in Sinnoh two years ago."

"Awesome." Michael said. "So, what Pokemon do you think he'll use?"

"I don't know." I told him. "It's always different."

"We will now randomly decide which trainer will select the first Pokemon." The announcer said.

Instantly, Jose's picture on the scoreboard lit up.

"Better choose somethin' good, half-pint." Tank chuckled.

Jose said nothing as he pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it into the arena.

A Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. This one was small and red, with three claws on its hands and two on its feet. It had a thick red tail and an orange ducklike bill.

"Uh-oh," I said as Magby's picture appeared under Jose's. "This could be bad."

"Why's that?" Michael inquired.

"Magby's only a baby." I explained. "It only hatched a few months ago. I'm not sure it's ready for this."

"A _Magby_!?" Tank laughed. "You're gonna battle with _that_ pipsqueak? It's even tinier than you!"

"Magby is my choice." Jose said calmly. "Now make yours."

"Whatever." Tank replied, pulling out a Pokeball. "I'll make this quick. Pokeball, go!"

Tank tossed the Pokeball into the arena and a new Pokemon appeared. This one looked like an enormous, terrifying sea serpent. It was mostly blue, but its stomach was white, as were the many fins on its back. It had no legs, just a wide fin at the end of its tail. On its face, it had a blue, three-pronged horn on its forehead, whiskers on both sides of its fang-filled mouth, and a _very_ angry expression.

"Tank has chosen Gyarados!" the announcer said as Gyarados's picture appeared under Tank's. "This ferocious Water Pokemon could—oh, who am I kidding? _Will_ spell trouble for the Fire-type Magby!"

"Go ahead." Tank jeered. "I'll even let you take the first shot."

"Thank you." Jose said, not sounding at all grateful. "Magby, use Ember!"

"_Magby!"_ Magby said, firing several orange, glowing projectiles from its mouth at Gyarados's belly. _"Mag-by!"_

The embers hit their mark, but Gyarados showed no sign of damage.

"That's it?" Tank laughed. "I almost feel sorry for you, runt. Okay, Gyarados, give that wuss your Water Pulse!"

"Dodge it and use Fire Punch!" Jose commanded.

Gyarados growled as a big glob of water appeared in its mouth, but just as it fired it, Magby leapt aside and punched Gyarados in the gut with a flaming fist. However, Gyarados still didn't seem hurt.

"Magby can't seem to so much as scratch Gyarados, folks!" the announcer said. "What can Jose do?"

"Try your Iron Tail, Magby!" Jose said.

Magby nodded and ran at Gyarados. _"Magmag!"_ it shouted, its tail glowing white as it leapt at Gyarados and smacked it, only to be knocked back itself.

"This is just sad." Tank said. "Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

"Jump on its tail and dodge it!" Jose urged.

Right as Gyarados fired a powerful stream of water from its mouth, Magby ran over to its tailfin and jumped on. Using the fin as a diving board, Magby leapt high into the air and clung tightly to the left prong on Gyarados's horn.

"Now use Flamethrower!" Jose ordered.

"_Magby!"_ Magby replied, sending a wave of fire from its mouth. _"Mag, by-by!"_

The blast hit Gyarados right between the eyes, causing it to howl in pain. Magby had actually done some damage!

"Ooh, that's _gotta_ hurt!" the announcer said. "Can Jose actually manage to win this?"

"No way!" Tank yelled. "Gyarados, shake it off!"

"Hang on tight, Magby, and keep using Flamethrower!" Jose said.

Magby nodded and continued to blast the stream of fire as Gyarados thrashed and shook wildly, but eventually it couldn't hold on any longer and was tossed high into the air.

"Finish it with Bite when it comes down!" Tank shouted.

Gyarados roared and faced straight upward, its jaws wide open.

"This could be the end for Jose!" the announcer said.

"Magby," he called. "Speed up your fall and dive right in!"

"_Magby!"_ I could hear his Fire-type shout. It turned its body downward and shot down like a bullet into Gyarados's mouth, its tail narrowly avoiding the Atrocious Pokemon's jaws.

Michael and I hugged each other in fright, before realizing what we were doing and shoving each other aside.

"In what is either the bravest or _stupidest_ move this announcer has ever seen, Magby has dived into Gyarados's mouth!" the announcer said. "What will Jose do next?"

"Use Flamethrower!" Jose ordered.

In a scene reminiscent of _Pinocchio_, Gyarados began to howl in sheer agony as smoke poured out of its mouth.

"Get it outta there with Water Pulse!" Tank yelled.

"Swing out and finish it with Iron Tail!" Jose shouted.

Just as Gyarados opened its enormous mouth, Magby leapt out, grabbed Gyarados's lip, and swung up to hit Gyarados between the eyes with its now-glowing tail before falling to the ground and landing on its feet.

Gyarados, however, roared before falling to the ground, unconscious.

The entire crowd simply stared at the hideous serpent silently, unable to believe what happened, before finally erupting into cheers and applause.

"Don't you have something to say?" Jose said politely, addressing the judge.

"Oh, right." The judge said. "Gyarados is unable to battle!" Victory goes to Jose and Magby!"

"In what might just make history as the most unbelievable match ever, Magby has defeated Gyarados!" the announcer said as Tank's and Gyarados's pictures went dark and the scoreboard proclaimed Jose the winner. "David has defeated Goliath, in human and Pokemon alike!"

"Great work, Magby!" Jose congratulated.

"_Magby, mag-by mag-by! Magby, mag-by mag-by!" _it replied, doing a moonwalk like it does after every victory.

Suddenly, Magby stopped and began to glow white. It became more muscular, and grew until it was about as tall as Jose, and flames erupted all over its body.

"_Magmar."_ It said as the white glow faded.

"It evolved!" Michael and I exclaimed simultaneously, before pushing each other away and staring at the battlefield.

"Way to go, Magmar!" Jose said, running toward Magmar and hugging it. After a second, though, he realized how hot it was and leapt aside, then walked up to Tank.

"Nice battle." He said, offering a handshake.

Tank recalled his Gyarados, but declined the handshake.

"I'll see you again, tiny, real soon." He said as he exited the arena.

Jose shrugged and recalled Magmar, then walked up to me.

"So, Claire," he said. "Ready for your match?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(How d'you like that? I KNOW, I KNOW, IT'S A LITTLE SHORT, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. THAT ONE HAS _TWO_ BATTLES! Now, for this chapter's Pokemon In-Depth, on a reviewer's request, we have—.)

**Tangela, the Vine Pokemon. This Pokemon's body is completely covered in wide vines that resemble seaweed, which are said to never stop growing. Nobody has ever seen this Pokemon's interior. This Pokemon's vines snap off easily and painlessly if grabbed, allowing it to make a quick escape. The vines grow back by the next day. During battle, this Pokemon constantly jiggles its vines to annoy its opponent. This jiggling is ticklish if the opponent is ensnared. This Pokemon's appearance is based on Medusa, the Gorgon of Greek mythology, who was a woman with snakes for hair. Tangela's original name, "Meduza", supports this. Tangela's name is clearly based on the word "tangle", while its Japanese name, "**_**Monjara**_**", may be based on "**_**mojyamojya**_**", meaning "shaggy" or "unkempt".**

(Very nice. WELL, READERS, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER IN YOUR REVIEWS, and don't forget to make a suggestion for the In-Depth segment! 'Til then!)


	8. Only the Strong Survive

Love and Pokeballs

(Welcome back! Okay, this chapter contains one of my favorite original characters. WILL IT BE ONE OF YOUR FAVORITES, TOO? Let's find out!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Eight: Only the Strong Survive

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey there. Michael here. Okay, I've won my first two preliminary matches, so I've only got one left. I **_**still **_**can't believe Jose's match, though. Glad I'm not facin' him just yet. Well, gotta go. Enjoy the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I got up from my chair in the registration building and stared at the screen. My match wasn't for a few minutes. However, when I looked again, I noticed that Claire's was just before mine.

"Wanna check out Claire's battle, buddy?" I asked, turning to Pikachu. "We can make it if we run."

"_Pikachu."_ It said, jumping onto my shoulder.

"Okay, then." I said. "Let's go."

I ran out to the arena that Claire was about to battle on. A crowd had gathered around (probably for _all_ the matches, not just hers), and I had to elbow my way to the front, where I found myself next to Jose.

"Hello, Michael." He said. "I take it you're here for Claire's match?"

"Yeah," I told him. "Plus, my match is next."

Jose nodded, but said nothing as the trainers entered the arena. Claire's opponent was a skinny man of Asian descent, and his hair was dyed bright blonde and held up by a headband.

"Okay," the announcer said as the trainers' pictures appeared on the scoreboard, with a blank box under each one. "For our next match, we have Claire, from Saffron City, up against Bokayashi, from Vermillion City! We will now decide who will choose first."

Instantly, Bokayashi's picture lit up, meaning he would choose first.

"All right," he said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Gulpin, prepare for battle!"

Bokayashi threw the Pokeball and a Pokemon appeared. This one was small, green, and blobby, with big lips and a yellow feather on top of its head.

"Bokayashi chooses Gulpin!" the announcer said as Gulpin's picture appeared under Bokayashi's. "How will Claire retaliate?"

"No problem." Claire said, pulling out a Pokeball of her own. "Let's go, Sudowoodo!"

Claire threw the Pokeball and her old Imitation Pokemon appeared.

"_Sudowoodo."_ It said, shaking its arms happily.

"Claire has selected Sudowoodo!" the announcer said as the scoreboard showed the same. "How will this play out? Let's see."

"Gulpin," Bokayashi ordered. "Use Sludge!"

"_Gulp."_ Gulpin replied, opening its mouth _really_ wide. _"Gulp, gulp."_ It said, launching a glob of purple sludge at Sudowoodo.

"Use Rock Polish and dodge it!" Claire instructed.

"_Sudo, sudowoodo."_ Her Pokemon said as its skin became shiny and it leapt aside, easily avoiding the sludge attack.

"Now use your Slam!" she ordered.

"Gulpin, repel it with Bullet Seed!" Bokayashi shouted.

Sudowoodo jumped toward Gulpin, preparing to slam its arm down, but before it could, Gulpin opened its gargantuan maw and hit Sudowoodo with a barrage of seeds, knocking it back.

"Now use Stockpile." Bokayashi said as Sudowoodo skidded back.

"_Gulpgulp."_ Gulpin said, its body glowing purple for a second.

"Now use Sludge Bomb!" Bokayashi said.

"_Gulpin."_ Gulpin replied, opening its mouth and this time sending numerous purple globules at Sudowoodo.

"Use Mimic, Sudowoodo!" Claire yelled.

Sudowoodo nodded and stared at Gulpin, then opened its mouth and fired its own barrage of purple globs.

The attacks collided in the middle of the arena, canceling each other out.

"And a clever move from Claire allows her to nullify the Sludge Bomb!" the announcer said.

"Okay, Sudowoodo," Claire ordered. "Run in with Rock Smash!"

"_Sudowoodo!"_ Sudowoodo said as it ran forward, fist out.

"Bullet Seed, then Stockpile!" Bokayashi said.

Gulpin nodded and knocked Sudowoodo back with another barrage of seeds, then glowed purple for another second as Sudowoodo got up.

"Try and use Low Kick!" Claire said.

"Bullet Seed, then Stockpile!" Bokayashi said again.

Once again, the barrage of seeds sent Sudowoodo skidding back as Gulpin glowed purple for another few seconds.

"Sudowoodo just can't seem to get close!" the announcer commented. "What will Claire do?"

"She'll lose." Bokayashi laughed. "Now, Gulpin," he ordered. "Finish this with Spit Up!"

"_Gulpgulp!"_ Gulpin said. It opened its mouth _really_ wide and fired a huge purple beam at Sudowoodo!

"Hurry and jump!" Claire urged.

"_Sudowoodo!"_ Sudowoodo said, leaping high into the air, narrowly avoiding the blast.

"Great!" Claire said. "Now use Sludge Bomb, and finish it with Slam!"

Sudowoodo nodded and fired a bunch of purple globs at Gulpin, stunning it, just before coming down and slamming its arm hard on Gulpin's head, knocking it out.

"Gulpin is unable to battle!" the judge said as the scoreboard declared her the winner, then went dark. "Victory goes to Claire and Sudowoodo!"

"Looks like Claire was able to pull it off after all." The announcer said. "Now, if the next trainers will enter the arena…"

"Well," Bokayashi said as he walked out. "The best trainer won. Now I'm going to go bury my losses in a mountain of hot dogs."

Claire sighed and exited the arena as I walked in.

"Win this one, Michael." She said as we passed each other. "I don't want anyone beating you but me."

"For our next match," the announcer said. "We have Michael, from Sandgem Town, vs.—Hey, where _is_ his opponent?"

Silently, someone pushed through the crowd and entered the battlefield. She was a tall, very beautiful, raven-haired woman in a flowing red gown. She wasn't alone, either. She had several men in tuxedoes carrying various instruments behind her.

"Ah, there she is," the announcer said. "And she's brought company. Well," he said as our pictures appeared on the scoreboard. "This match will be between Michael, of Sandgem Town, and Carmen, of Habaneraville."

"You brought an _orchestra_!?" I exclaimed. "For the _preliminaries_!?"

Carmen winked, but said nothing.

"We will now select who will choose first." The announcer said.

Instantly, my picture lit up.

"No problem." I said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Vigoroth, I choose you!"

I tossed the Pokeball and my Wild Monkey Pokemon appeared, beating its chest.

"_Vigoroth!"_ it roared, flailing its arms.

"Michael chooses Vigoroth!" the announcer said as Vigoroth's picture appeared under mine. "How will Carmen counter?"

Just then, Carmen's orchestra began to play. It was a slow, beautiful tune, and I was sure I'd heard it before. I think it was an aria from some opera. Anyway, Carmen began to dance as she pulled out a Pokeball and started to sing.

"Your back will soon be to the wall. Now, Jynx, emerge from your Pokeball!"

The Pokeball opened and a Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. This one was short and humanoid, with long blonde hair on its head that reached its feet and a red gown just like its trainer's. It had purple skin, too, and _huge_ red lips.

"_Jyjynx jynx jynx!"_ it sang, totally in tune with the orchestra.

"Carmen has chosen Jynx!" the announcer recapped. "Let's see who comes out on top!"

"Vigoroth," I commanded. "Start off with Scratch!"

"_Vigoroth!"_ Vigoroth said, running at Jynx with its claw outstretched.

"You think you'll win with basic tactics?" Carmen sang. "Dodge it, Jynx, and show some _real_ theatrics!"

"_Jyjynx jynx jynx!"_ Jynx warbled, easily cartwheeling out of the way.

"As you can see, I am the strongest," Carmen bragged. "And in this tournament, I'll last longest."

"No way!" I argued. "Vigoroth, use Fire Blast!"

"_Vigo, vigo!"_ Vigoroth shouted, shooting a star-shaped burst of fire at Jynx.

"Dodge iiiiiit!" she trilled. "Dodge iiiiiit!"

"_Jynx, jyyyyyynx!"_ Jynx said, leaping aside. _"Jynx, jyyyyyynx!"_

"Defeating you will be such bliss." Carmen sang. "Now put it to sleep with Lovely Kiss!"

"_Jyjynx jynx jynx!"_ Jynx sang. Quickly, it grabbed Vigoroth and held tight. Its lips began to glow as it delivered a big, wet smooch to Vigoroth's face. However, it didn't seem to have any effect on Vigoroth, aside from disgusting and enfuriating it.

"What is this? How can it be?" Carmen crooned. "Vigoroth should be sleeping peacefully!"

"Vigoroth's Vital Spirit trait." I explained. "Nothing can put it to sleep against its will."

"It may not tire, and can blast fire, and, of course, that's all quite fine," Carmen sang. "But as I've stated, you're overrated, and this tournament will be mine!"

"_Jyjynx jynx jynx!"_ Jynx sang in agreement.

"Not a chance!" I said. "Vigoroth, use Strength!"

"_Vigoroth!"_ Vigoroth replied, hoisting Jynx up and preparing to throw it.

"Ice Puuuuuunch!" Carmen ordered. "Ice Puuuuuunch!"

"_Jynx, jyyyyyynx!"_ Jynx said, delivering a frozen punch to Vigoroth's chest, causing Vigoroth to drop it. _"Jynx, jyyyyyynx!"_

"Now that it has been forced back," Carmen sang. "Finish it with a Blizzard attack!"

"_Jyjynx jynx jynx!"_ Jynx sang, before sending a flurry of hailstones at Vigoroth.

"_No way am I losing this!"_ I thought. _"If I do, Claire'll _never _let me forget it!"_

"Vigoroth," I ordered. "Use our new defensive Fire Blast!"

"_Vigoroth!"_ my Pokemon replied. Then it took a deep breath and produced another five-pointed flame, but this one didn't move forward. It stayed in place and blocked the Blizzard before vanishing.

"Now hit it with Scratch!" I commanded.

"_Vigovigo!"_ Vigoroth yelled as it ran at Jynx and slashed it across the face, knocking it back.

"Bravisimo," Carmen sang. "You thought quite quick. Now, Jynx, repel it with your Psychic!"

"_Jyjynx jynx jynx!"_ Jynx replied.

Jynx held up its hands and pointed at Vigoroth. Vigoroth was surrounded by a purple aura as it was telekinetically hoisted into the air and slammed to the ground.

"Hang on, Vigoroth!" I urged.

"Our battle now is almost done." Carmen warbled. "Now use Ice Punch and I'll have won."

"_Jyjynx jynx jynx!"_ Jynx crooned, charging at Vigoroth with a frost-covered fist.

I had to think fast! Vigoroth was about to lose, and it didn't have the strength for another Fire Blast.

"Reversal, Vigoroth!" I yelled.

Vigoroth nodded. As Jynx approached, Vigoroth reached out for it. Using Jynx's own weight against it, it slammed Jynx down with excessive force, knocking it out.

"Jynx is unable to battle!" the judge said as the scoreboard proclaimed me the winner. "Victory goes to Michael and Vigoroth!"

"You battled well, and did not retreat," Carmen cried. "And that is why I knoooooow…defeat."

Carmen recalled Jynx and slumped her head as the orchestra stopped playing and bowed.

"Looks like great showmanship just wasn't enough to win _this_ battle." The announcer laughed. "Still, let's give Carmen a round of applause for an excellent performance!"

The audience cheered and clapped as Carmen and her orchestra left without a word.

I smiled and recalled Vigoroth as I stared at the audience. Jose was giving me a thumbs-up, and even Claire looked slightly impressed.

"_Sweet!"_ I thought. _"I'm goin' to the next round!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Okay, I'm really sending mixed messages about how classy I am. On one hand, I parodied a famous aria from a wonderful opera, but, on the other hand, I ALSO PARODIED A HOT DOG-EATING CHAMP. Well, I still think it's a great chapter. Now, for this chapter's Pokemon In-Depth. This time, it's—.)

**Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon. It is said to be the world's weakest Pokemon. Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a Pokemon that is only capable of flapping and splashing. This has caused scientists to undergo research on it. It was discovered that it is actually a very hardy Pokemon that is capable of surviving in any body of water large enough to hold it, no matter how polluted. For no reason at all, it jumps and splashes about, never higher than seven feet, but still making itself easy prey for predators like Pidgeotto to catch it in mid-jump.**

(My God, how does it survive?)

**Scientists theorize that it is because of their numbers. A Magikarp lays 1000 eggs at a time during its spawning season. They also theorize that in the past, Magikarp were considerably stronger than they are now.**

(But they still have some potential.)

**Yes. As anybody who knows **_**anything**_** about Magikarp knows, Magikarp evolve into the powerhouse known as Gyarados. This evolution was based on the Chinese legend of the Dragon Gate, which states that a carp that could leap over the gate would become a dragon. This legend is an allegory of the drive and effort needed to overcome obstacles. Oddly enough, though Magikarps' swimming muscles are normally so weak that they can be held back by a slight current, they are capable of swimming upstream and even up waterfalls for a mass evolution ceremony on an Island in the Orange Archipelago.**

(NO, I MEAN THAT EVEN MAGIKARP CAN WIN BATTLES IF TRAINED WELL. THERE'S A GIRL IN JUBILIFE CITY WITH WHAT'S CLAIMED TO BE THE WORLD'S STRONGEST MAGIKARP.)

**Not a difficult accomplishment. Magikarp's appearance is based on a carp, a bottom-dwelling fish. Its name is based on "magic" and "carp", though the "magi" could also be from "**_**magi**_**", which means "king". Its Japanese name, "**_**Koiking**_**", is from the English words "koi" (a decorative fish kept in backyard ponds) and "king".**

(Okay, excellent work. WELL, READERS, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Also, a request: Could each of you please recommend this fic to a friend? I mostly just have the same readers over and over (NOT THAT I'M NOT APPRECIATIVE), and I'd really like more people to see my work. I'm sure you all understand. Would you please help? THANKS!)


	9. A Lesson in Literacy

Love and Pokeballs

(Okay, I'm back. WELL, THIS CHAPTER FEATURES ANOTHER PARODY. "OF WHO?" YOU MAY ASK (which is incorrect—it should be "of _whom_?"). WELL, READ AND FIND OUT.)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Nine: A Lesson in Literacy

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi. It's Michael again. As you know, yesterday Claire, Jose, and I all made it past the preliminaries. We still have a little ways to go before we get to compete in the victory tournament, though. Well, I gotta find out about my next match. Gotta go!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu complained.

"I know it's crowded, buddy," I said. "But you're just gonna have to hop on my shoulder and deal."

Pikachu sighed and jumped on my shoulder. Its discomfort was understandable. It never liked crowds, and this place was _mobbed_! You see, all the remaining trainers had gathered here in the registration building to find out their place in the next round. Obviously, everyone had winning on their mind.

I watched the screen as it lit up and arranged pictures of all the trainers in boxes of three. As I hope you know, the next round was over a three-day period, with two of the three trainers in each grouping battling in three-on-three battles each day. On the bright side, you may still get to the victory tournament even if you only tie in one battle, so long as you win the other, and if each person only wins once, they'll all battle again.

Anyway, I stared at the screen and said the name of today's opponent out loud.

"Edgar."

"That'd be me." Said a creepy voice behind me.

I turned around. The source of the voice was a tall, gaunt man with dark, messy hair.

"I am your opponent." He said grimly. "I am the great Edgar Allan Poke! Perhaps you've heard of my works?"

"I-I don't think so." I stuttered.

"Not The Pit and the Pokeball?" he asked.

"Not even deep in my mind." I replied.

"The Fall of the Center of Usher?"

"Keep going."

"Captures in the Rue Morgue?"

"The knowledge escapes me."

"The Tell-Tale Heart Scale?"

"I don't think I'd love it."

"'The Chingling'?"

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"'Hitmonlee'?"

"Not running through my mind."

"Surely you've heard of my famous poem 'The Honchkrow'?" he said.

"I'm in the dark." I shrugged, causing him to groan.

"You are the most illiterate child I've ever met!" he shrieked. "Very well. If you won't acknowledge true genius, then I'll just have to beat the appreciation into your skull!"

With that, he turned and stormed out.

"Think we should be worried, buddy?" I asked, turning to Pikachu.

"_Pikachu."_ It said with a shrug.

"Relax," said Jose, who had just walked up to me. "If I can face down Tank and his Gyarados with a Magby and show no fear, I think you can handle a _poet_. Just do some research on his past work before your match and you'll be fine."

"That's good advice." I said as I walked out. "Thanks!"

"Anytime." He replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I spent most of the time before my match on the computer, trying to do research on Edgar. I gotta say, it was hard! I found tons of stuff on him, but nothing about him as a trainer. It was all just biographies and reviews of his works, but nothing that I figured I could use. By the time I had to head down to my match, I was as bad off as when I started.

"_Well,"_ I thought as I walked to the battlefield. _"Guess I'll have to stick to my strengths."_

"For our next match," the announcer said as we walked in and our pictures appeared on the scoreboard. "We have Michael, from Sandgem Town, vs. world-renowned author and poet Edgar Allan Poke of Gringy City!"

"Perhaps you will have some respect for fine literature when this is over!" Edgar shouted.

"We will now decide who will choose first." The announcer said.

Right away, Edgar's picture lit up. That was good, 'cuz I'd need an edge.

"All right," he said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Chingling, prepare yourself!"

Edgar threw the Pokeball and a Pokemon appeared. This one was small and round, with a yellow body that looked a lot like a little bell you'd imagine on Santa's sleigh, but with tiny arms and legs sticking out.

"_Chingling!"_ it said merrily.

Suddenly, Edgar began to recite a poem:

"_Hear the sledges of the Chingling—_

_Gorgeous Chingling!_

_What a world of merriment their melody doth bring!"_

"Is that your poem about it?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hah!" he laughed, coldly and cruelly. "That wasn't even an entire stanza! Now choose your Pokemon, you illiterate fool!"

I growled and pulled out a Pokeball. Not an ordinary Pokeball, though. This one was green all over, with a red button. It was a Dusk Ball, one I had a feeling this guy'd be fond of.

"Go, Duskull!" I shouted, tossing the Dusk Ball.

In a cloud of darkness, a Pokemon appeared. This one looked kind of like a legless, scythe-less, handless Grim Reaper, with a black cloak for a body and a skull for a face, with one red, glowing eye that kept switching between the two eyeholes.

"And Michael starts off with Duskull!" the announcer said as the pictures of our Pokemon appeared under ours. "This should be an interesting match!"

"Duskull," I said. "Start off with Night Shade!"

"_Duskull."_ Duskull replied, firing a dark beam at Chingling.

"Dodge and use Astonish!" Edgar ordered.

"_Chingling."_ Chingling replied sweetly, then leapt aside to avoid the beam and let out a terrible shriek. _"CHING-LING!"_

Then Edgar began to recite more poetry:

"_Hear the loud alarm Chingling—_

_Bold Chingling!_

_What a tale of terror, now, their turbulency sings!"_

"Whatever." I shrugged. "Duskull, use _your_ Astonish!"

"_DUS-KULL!"_ Duskull yelled, terrifying Chingling.

"Chingling, use Shock Wave!" Edgar ordered.

Chingling didn't respond. It was too terrified to move.

"All right, Duskull," I said. "Finish it with Night Shade!"

"_Duskull."_ Duskull said, blasting Chingling with another dark beam.

"_Ching…ling."_ Chingling said in a deep voice, falling over backwards.

"Chingling is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Chingling's picture went dark, causing Edgar to recite more poetry.

"_Hear the tolling of the Chingling—_

_Sad Chingling!_

_What a world of solemn thought their monody doth bring!_

_In the silence of the night_

_How we shiver with affright_

_At the melancholy meaning of the tone!_

_For every sound that floats_

_From the voice within their throats_

_Is a groan."_

"Looks like Chingling is down for the count, folks!" the announcer said as Edgar recalled Chingling. "What will Edgar do next?"

"Not a problem." He said, pulling out a Pokeball. "I choose Hitmonlee!"

Edgar threw the Pokeball and a new Pokemon appeared. This one was tall, tan, and humanoid, with skinny arms with three stubby fingers on each small hand and long legs with clawed feet. It had no head, just two eyes on its chest.

Then Edgar began to recite again:

"_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a dojo by the sea,_

_That a Pokemon lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Hitmonlee,_

_And this Pokemon had no other thought_

_Than to train and be trained by me."_

"Looks like Edgar's next Pokemon is Hitmonlee!" the announcer said as Hitmonlee's picture appeared under Chingling's.

"A Fighting-type?" I laughed. "Their attacks don't even _work_ on Duskull! Everybody knows that!"

"Hitmonlee is my choice." Edgar said confidently.

"Whatever." I said. "Duskull, hit it with Night Shade!"

"Dodge it, Hitmonlee!" Edgar yelled.

Once again, Duskull fired a dark beam at its opponent, but before it could hit, Hitmonlee used its long, powerful legs to effortlessly jump aside and avoid the attack.

"Now let's go on the offensive." Edgar said.

"What did I just tell you?" I said. "Fighting-type attacks don't work on Duskull!"

"Who said anything about Fighting-type attacks?" he laughed. "Hitmonlee, give it your Blaze Kick!"

"Blaze Kick!?" I repeated, totally stunned.

Hitmonlee nodded (which was more like a bow, since it had no head) and leapt at Duskull. Its foot was surrounded by flames as it delivered a strong kick to Duskull's face, knocking it to the ground.

"Duskull is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Duskull's picture went dark.

"And, in a shocking display, Hitmonlee has defeated Duskull!" the announcer said as I recalled Duskull. "What will Michael do next?"

I wasn't listening. I was too frustrated with this guy. He kept showing off and reading his—

"_That's it!"_ I thought. _"He's using these Pokemon to show off his poetry! If I can figure out what he'll read next, I'll have an early advantage! Oh, if only I'd looked at his work!"_

"Are you going to battle or just stand there?" Edgar taunted.

I growled and pulled out a Pokeball. "Go, Staraptor!" I shouted, tossing it into the arena.

In a flash of light, a Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a big, black eagle with a small white circle on its forehead.

"It's Staraptor!" the announcer said, a picture of Staraptor appearing under Duskull's. "This could prove difficult for Hitmonlee."

"Perhaps he's right." Edgar said, holding up a Pokeball and recalling Hitmonlee. "Hitmonlee, return!"

"Looks like Edgar's giving Hitmonlee a breather." The announcer said as the background of Hitmonlee's picture went dark. "What will he choose next?"

Edgar smirked and pulled out another Pokeball. "Pokeball, go!" he exclaimed as he threw it into the battlefield, causing yet another Pokemon to appear. This one looked like a big, black crow with a tuft of white feathers on its chest and a formation of feathers on its head that gave the appearance of a fedora.

"Edgar has chosen Honchkrow!" the announcer said, a picture of Honchkrow appearing under Hitmonlee's. "Looks like we're in for a sky battle, folks!"

"Are you ready, Honchkrow?" Edgar asked.

Quoth the Honchkrow, "Nevermore."

"It can _talk_!?" I exclaimed, staring at the Honchkrow.

"Just that one word." Edgar said with a smile. Then he recited more poetry:

"_But the Honchkrow, sitting lonely on that placid bust spoke only_

_That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour._

_Nothing further then he uttered—not a feather then he fluttered—_

_Till I scarcely more than muttered, 'Other friends have flown before—_

_On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.'_

_Then the bird said—."_

"Nevermore." His Honchkrow finished, causing Staraptor and me to sweatdrop.

"Could you _be_ any more of a show-off?" I groaned.

"Probably," Edgar replied. "But not yet. Now, Honchkrow," he ordered. "Take to the skies!"

"Nevermore." Honchkrow replied, flapping its wings and taking off.

"Follow it, Staraptor!" I ordered.

"_Staraptor!"_ Staraptor called, taking off as well.

"Oh, please!" Edgar said. "You think that you can match _me_? Honchkrow, use your Aerial Ace!"

"You use Aerial Ace, too, Staraptor!" I ordered.

Both Pokemon nodded and flew straight up, then swooped down low and collided, forcing each other back.

"Use Brave Bird, Staraptor!" I shouted.

"Mirror Move, Honchkrow!" Edgar yelled.

Both Pokemon nodded and were surrounded by a green aura as they flew at each other at full speed, once again colliding and knocking each other back, both of them looking very tired.

"Looks like these Pokemon are completely equal in power!" the announcer commented.

"Hardly!" Edgar snorted. "Honchkrow, use Roost!"

"Nevermore." Honchkrow replied, folding up its wings. It glowed white for a second, then, when the glow faded, most of its injuries were gone.

"Wow!" the announcer exclaimed. "Honchkrow just gave itself a big advantage by healing itself with Roost! This could be it for Staraptor!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Edgar beamed. "Okay, maybe I could have. Now, Honchkrow," he commanded. "End this with Sky Attack!"

"Nevermore." Honchkrow replied, its body starting to glow as it glared at Staraptor.

"Staraptor," I urged. "Hurry up and use Close Combat!"

"_Star-RAPTOR!"_ Staraptor cried, launching itself at Honchkrow with all its might. At the same time, Honchkrow rushed at Staraptor, and the two collided with amazing force, then plummeted to the ground and coated the field in a layer of dust.

When the dust cleared, everyone saw the result: Staraptor had landed on its face, and was now lying unconscious, while Honchkrow had landed on its wing, terribly injuring itself, but had managed to remain standing by propping itself up with its other wing, which caused Edgar to recite more poetry.

"_And the Honchkrow, never flitting, still is sitting, _still_ is sitting_

_On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door;_

_And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming,_

_And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor;_

_And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor_

_Shall be lifted—nevermore!"_

"You're some sort of weirdo, aren't you?" I asked, causing him to glare.

"Staraptor is unable to battle!" the judge proclaimed as Staraptor's picture went dark.

"And Michael's down to his last Pokemon!" the announcer said as I recalled Staraptor. "Can he manage a comeback?"

"Pikachu, go!" I shouted.

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu said, leaping off my shoulder and into the arena, the Light Ball banging it against its chest as it did.

"Michael has chosen Pikachu!" the announcer said as Pikachu's picture appeared under Staraptor's. "Can it win this for Michael?"

"Well, it can definitely beat Honchkrow!" I laughed. "That thing couldn't take even one of Pikachu's electric attacks now, even with Roost!"

"It doesn't have to." Edgar smirked. "One attack is all I need to win. Now, Honchkrow," he ordered. "Use Perish Song!"

"Nevermore." Honchkrow responded, before opening its beak and starting to sing.

Describing the music would be impossible, as it would be like trying to describe a new color, one that was unlike any color I'd ever seen. All I can say is that it spooked me to my very core.

When the song was over, glowing white music notes appeared all over Pikachu and Honchkrow's bodies.

"Uh-oh," the announcer commented. "Honchkrow's just used Perish Song, one of the most feared attacks on the planet! Michael only has a few minutes to defeat both opponents, or it's all over!"

"Pikachu, knock it out with your Thunderbolt!" I urged.

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu said, hurriedly squeezing its cheeks and zapping Honchkrow, knocking it out.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle!" the judge announced, Honchkrow's picture going dark.

"Edgar's down to his last Pokemon!" the announcer said as Edgar recalled Honchkrow. "Can Pikachu defeat Hitmonlee before Perish Song takes its toll?"

"Not a chance!" Edgar laughed, tossing a Pokeball and releasing Hitmonlee, whose picture's background lit up on the scoreboard.

I stared at Pikachu. The music notes on its body were now a pale green. I had seen Perish Song used before. The notes would keep changing color over time, and when they turned black it was all over!

"Pikachu," I ordered. "Use Thunderbolt, quick!"

"_Pika." _Pikachu said with a nod, squeezing its cheeks and sending a blast at Hitmonlee.

"Jump and dodge it, Hitmonlee!" Edgar ordered.

"_Hitmonlee."_ Hitmonlee replied, easily jumping up what must've been two stories, dodging the attack and landing to Pikachu's left as Pikachu's notes turned blue.

"Try a Thunder!" I urged.

"_Pikachu."_ Pikachu said, squeezing its cheeks again and sending a larger blast at Hitmonlee. _"PI-KA-CHU!"_

"Dodge it." Edgar laughed as his Hitmonlee leapt aside with ease.

By now, the notes had turned purple. I didn't have much time!

"Pikachu just can't seem to land a blow on the speedy Hitmonlee!" the announcer commented. "This could be it for Michael."

I stared up at the cloudy sky and thought about what he said. _"He may be right." _I thought. _"Maybe—wait, clouds? That's it!"_

"Pikachu, jump and use Thunder!" I shouted, just as the notes were turning red.

Pikachu nodded and leapt as high as it could.

"Keep above it, Hitmonlee!" Edgar shouted. "Stay out of its reach!"

"_Hitmonlee!"_ Hitmonlee replied, jumping what must've been sixty feet, far above Pikachu.

"Use Thunder on the clouds!" I yelled. I just hoped I was right.

"_PI-KA-CHU!"_ Pikachu yelled, sending a huge blast at the clouds before beginning to fall.

The blast traveled straight up and was absorbed into the clouds, causing them to spark with electricity. I was right! They _were_ rainclouds, and now they had enough electrical buildup for one good shot!

A lightning bolt fired out of the cloud, and, of course, was drawn to the highest object, which just happened to be _Hitmonlee_! Hitmonlee plummeted to the ground and landed hard on its back, unconscious, and the notes on Pikachu's body disappeared!

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle!" the judge declared as the scoreboard fully displayed my picture. "Victory goes to Michael and Pikachu!"

"And, in one of the most clever uses of an arena's setting this announcer has ever seen, Pikachu has defeated Hitmonlee!" the announcer cheered.

Edgar sighed, recalled Hitmonlee, and said one last stanza.

"_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying it and me—_

_Yes!—that was the reason (as all trainers know,_

_In this dojo by the sea)_

_That the blast came out of the cloud by night,_

_Stopping and dropping my Hitmonlee."_

"Well," he said. "You may be a brat, but you're certainly not illiterate. No illiterate person could've come up with a plan that appeared in my poem."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "You're not so bad yourself, even if you _are_ a show-off."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the match, I ran into Jose, whose match had ended in the middle of mine.

"I saw the end of your match." He said. "It was a great plan."

"Thanks." I said, Pikachu smiling as well.

"I wish you'd stop using that Light Ball, though." He said. "If you've been using it as long as you told Claire, it may become a crutch soon."

"I know." I told him.

Jose nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a yellow-green stone with a yellow lightning bolt shape inside—a Thunderstone.

"Maybe this'll help you get over that reliance." He said. "Use this and it'll be using its own power, and it won't be able to use the Light Ball again, even if it wants to."

"I don't know." I told him. "Stone-enduced evolution is kinda risky. You never know what'll happen to their personality."

"I know," he sighed. "Claire has every one of Eevee's evolved forms, and they're all different in personality, even though they all acted the same before evolution. Still, if you and your Pokemon truly have a special bond, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Suddenly, his eyes went wide. I'm sure he had an idea.

"In fact," he said. "Why don't you and Pikachu meet me here tonight? I'll teach you a new move, and see if you _really_ have that bond."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Okay, there you go. Well, SINCE I DON'T FEEL LIKE MAKING SOME SORT OF JOKE, I'll just skip to the Pokemon In-Depth. This one is on—.)

**Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. This Pokemon is like a thin-skinned balloon filled to the brim with toxic gases. It is highly prone to exploding without warning. The gases within it are slightly lighter than air, so it is always seen hovering. If you look closely, you can actually see the gases swirling inside it. If inhaled, though, these gases cause constant sniffles, coughs, and teary eyes. This Pokemon was first discovered in a weapons factory, and its favorite food is rotting garbage.**

(Interesting. Got anything else?)

**Of course. Koffing's original name was to be "Ny", the initials for "New York", a highly polluted city, while Weezing's was to be "La", the initials of "Los Angeles". These names, however, were deemed offensive.**

(Understandable. Keep going.)

**Koffing's appearance, with the short craters and tendency to explode, is based on that of a naval mine, and its name is a corruption of "coughing". Its Japanese name, "**_**Dogars**_**" is a combination of "**_**do**_**" meaning "bad", or "**_**doku**_**" meaning "poisonous", and "gas".**

(Great work. Now, IF I MAY REQUEST SOMETHING ELSE OF MY READERS, could you please leave a nice, long review this time. YOU SEE, we just had the poetry fest at school, and nobody even gave the display (THAT I WORKED VERY HARD ON) a second glance. COULD YOU PLEASE LIFT MY SPIRITS, JUST THIS ONCE? Thanks!)


	10. A Master at Work

(Okay, I'm back

(Okay, I'm back. I'll tell you now, though, THIS IS ARGUABLY THE BIGGEST "FILLER CHAPTER" OF THE WHOLE FIC. I just thought up this battle one day and HAD TO WRITE IT. I'm sure you'll understand. I promise, this is some of my best work!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Ten: A Master at Work

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi there. I don't think we've been formally introduced. I am Jose. Nice to meet you. Okay, this story may not seem like it has any place here, and, admittedly, most of it doesn't, but bear with me, okay. It has a lot of importance to me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're looking a little tired this morning." Claire commented. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." I said with a yawn. "I just need some caffeine."

I hated keeping secrets from Claire, but what could I do? If she knew I was up late helping Michael, she'd kill me!

I walked over to the nearest coffee stand outside the registration building and got a cappuccino, then went and found a table and sat down. I was about to take a sip when—

"Excuse me." A male voice politely asked from behind me. "I hate to bother you, but is your name Jose?"

I turned around to face him. He was just a boy, thirteen tops, with shoulder-length blonde hair, a blue sweatshirt, and a headband around his forehead.

"Yes, it is." I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"My name's Morty." He told me. "I'm your next opponent, and I wanted to meet you in person before our battle. You see, I saw all your previous matches, and I'm real impressed by your strategies."

"That's very kind of you." I said, just before taking a sip of coffee. "I'm sad to say that I missed yours."

"That's okay." He said. "I'm just glad to be battling you. I'm a big fan of your battle style. You see, I've always considered strategy to be the most important part of any battle."

"Excellent." I said, standing up. "I've always believed that how you battle is much more important than what you battle with. Well, I'm sure it'll be a pleasure battling you. Now, if you'll excuse me," I said, taking my coffee. "I need to select my team for our match."

"Okay, then." He said with a smile. "See you then!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple of hours later I was entering the arena for my match. I had done my homework on Morty before the match. It turns out he uses nothing but Ghost-types.

"All right," the announcer said as Morty and I walked into the arena and our pictures appeared on the scoreboard. "For our next match, we have Jose, the master strategist from Sootopolis City, vs. Morty, the Ghost-type aficionado from Ecruteak City! How will this go down? Let's see."

"It's a real honor to be battling you." Morty said with a smile. "I can't wait to see what Pokemon you use."

"Actually," I told him. "I've decided that since type doesn't decide everything, I'll use Pokemon that are all weak against yours."

"Well, this is a shock!" the announcer exclaimed. "Jose has bragged that he can win by using nothing but type-disadvantaged Pokemon! Can he live up to this promise, or will he fizzle out? Let's find out after selecting who will choose first!"

Instantly, Morty's picture lit up on the scoreboard.

"Okay." Morty said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Go, Gastly!"

Morty threw the Pokeball into the arena and a Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a black ball of gas with big eyes and a thin mouth with small fangs, and was surrounded by a thinner, lavender-colored gas.

"And Morty has chosen Gastly!" the announcer said as Gastly's picture appeared under Morty's. "How will Jose counter?"

"I choose Onix!" I announced, tossing a Pokeball and causing my giant, snakelike Pokemon that appeared to be made of a chain of boulders to appear with a roar.

"Jose chooses Onix!" the announcer said as Onix's picture appeared under mine. "True to his word, he's using a Ground-type against a Pokemon with the Levitate ability! What does he have planned?"

"Onix," I ordered. "Start with Stealth Rock!"

Onix roared and released half a dozen rocks that zoomed to the edges of the battlefield.

"And Jose's started off smart with Stealth Rock!" the announcer recapped. "As everyone knows, Stealth Rock activates and strikes whenever an opponent's Pokemon enters the battle!"

"If I can't switch out, I'll make sure you can't, either!" Morty said. "Gastly, use Mean Look!"

"Onix, take advantage of this time!" I called. "Use Rock Polish!"

Just as Gastly stared at Onix, its eyes glowing red for a second as it did so, Onix's body began to glow and became much shinier.

"Uh-oh," the announcer said. "Morty has stopped Jose from switching out with a Mean Look attack! What will Jose do?"

"Gastly, use your Night Shade!" Morty ordered.

"_Gastly, gastly."_ Gastly said, firing a black beam from its eyes at Onix.

"Onix, use Dig!" I commanded.

Onix roared and burrowed underground face-first, avoiding the black beam before emerging on the opposite side of the arena and trying to ram Gastly. Gastly, however, simply floated out of Onix's reach.

"Did you forget that Ground-type attacks don't work on Pokemon with the Levitate ability?" Morty laughed. "Now, Gastly, use Lick!"

"_Gastly."_ Gastly said, stretching a long, wide tongue toward Onix.

"Dodge it with Dig!" I ordered, Onix complying and burrowing another hole, not too far from the first one, and then erupting on the opposite side of the arena and attempting and failing to strike Gastly.

To avoid boring you, let me just say that essentially this kept repeating itself another six times, with Gastly trying to attack, Onix moving over to make another hole, then burrowing and emerging on the opposite side of the battlefield and failing to harm Gastly. So I'll just summarize by saying that a few minutes later, there were sixteen holes around the arena, and Morty, Gastly, the announcer, the crowd, and even the judge were getting antsy.

"Are you ever going to learn that Dig won't work on Gastly?" Morty asked, annoyed.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." I said. "Onix, use Dragonbreath!"

Onix roared and shot a wave of green breath at Gastly that struck it and caused a small electric spark to appear on its body.

"Looks like Onix's Dragonbreath has paralyzed Gastly!" the announcer said. "What will Morty do?"

"Gastly, use Night Shade!" he commanded.

"Onix, Iron Tail!" I ordered.

Before Gastly could do anything, Onix, balancing on its body's midsection, raised its now-glowing tail and slammed Gastly to the ground, knocking it out.

"Gastly is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Gastly's picture went dark.

"And Gastly is finally down!" the announcer said excitedly as Morty recalled Gastly. "What will Morty do now?"

"Okay," Morty said, pulling out another Pokeball. "Haunter, let's go!"

Morty threw the Pokeball and yet another Pokemon appeared. This one was slightly bigger than Gastly, and a deep shade of purple. It looked like a wide, bodiless head with spiky protrusions on the sides and back. It had small, triangular eyes and a wide, jagged mouth like a jack-o'-lantern's. Two detached purple hands were floating in front of it.

"_Haunt-haunt-haunt-haunt-haunt!"_ it laughed, just before the six rocks that Onix had launched zoomed up and smacked into it from all angles at once before returning to their original positions.

"Morty has chosen Haunter!" the announcer said as Haunter's picture appeared under Gastly's. "Unfortunately, it's fallen prey to Stealth Rock! Can Morty still win this?"

"No problem." Morty said. "Haunter, use Mean Look!"

Haunter nodded and shook off the damage before staring at Onix with glowing red eyes.

"Once again, Morty has stopped Jose from switching Pokemon!" the announcer commented.

"Now use Confuse Ray!" Morty said.

"_Haunthaunt!"_ Haunter laughed, holding its disconnected hands together and producing a glowing ball, which it threw at Onix.

"Onix, use Iron Tail!" I ordered.

Onix ignored me. Instead, it lifted its tail and began bashing it against its own head, roaring in pain as it did.

"Looks like Haunter's Confuse Ray took a toll on Onix." The announcer said.

"Now use Night Shade!" Morty ordered.

"_Haunter!"_ Haunter chuckled, launching a dark beam from its eyes that struck Onix in its belly, knocking it out.

"Onix is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Onix's picture went dark.

"And Onix is down!" the announcer said as I recalled Onix. "What will Jose do next?"

"Okay," I said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Let's try this one."

I threw the Pokeball into the arena and another Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a purple, humanoid pig that stood on two legs, with black arms, legs, and ears, a pink nose, and a pink, spring-like tail. It had a big, black pearl in its stomach, and two smaller ones in its forehead, one just above the other.

"_Grumpig."_ It said cheerfully.

"Jose has chosen Grumpig!" the announcer said as Grumpig's picture appeared under Onix's. "Once again he has lived up to his promise by matching a Ghost-type with a Psychic-type!"

"All right, Haunter," Morty said. "Use Mean Look!"

"Future Sight, Grumpig!" I commanded.

Haunter and Grumpig stared at each other, Haunter's eyes glowing red while Grumpig's shined yellow.

"Now use Confuse Ray!" Morty instructed.

Haunter laughed and produced another glowing ball, which it threw at Grumpig. When it hit, though, Grumpig just smiled and cocked its head.

"What!?" Morty exclaimed. "Why didn't it work?"

"Grumpig's Own Tempo trait." I explained. "Outside forces can't confuse it."

"Then use Lick!" he shouted.

"_Haunthaunt!"_ Haunter said, shooting its long, wide tongue at Grumpig.

"Grumpig, into a hole!" I instructed.

Grumpig nodded and sat back, using its tail to bounce up and avoid the attack, then dove into the nearest hole.

"Now find an exit and come up with Psybeam!" I said.

"_Grumpig!"_ it said, leaping out of a hole to Haunter's left and blasting it with a rainbow-colored beam before diving back into the hole.

"Grumpig hits Haunter with a surprise attack!" the announcer recapped.

"So that's why you kept using Dig!" Morty realized. "So you could dodge my attacks and launch your own in between!"

I didn't say anything. I just smirked.

"Well, it won't work!" Morty said. "Haunter, find it with Shadow Punch!"

"_Haunt, haunter!"_ Haunter laughed, just before launching its detached hands off in opposite directions into two different holes.

"Get out and use Psybeam, quick!" I commanded.

"_Grumpig, grum!"_ Grumpig said, leaping out of another hole and blasting Haunter with another rainbow-colored beam.

Just as Grumpig was falling back into the hole, though, Haunter's detached hands zoomed out of the hole and struck Grumpig in the rear, causing it to fall to the ground on its face as Haunter's hands returned in front of it.

"Now grab it and get it close!" Morty instructed.

Haunter nodded and shot its hands toward Grumpig. They grabbed it and bound its arms to its side, then carried it up, its back to Haunter's face.

"_Grumpig-pig!"_ it squealed, trying to squirm free.

"It's over." Morty smirked.

"Yes," I agreed. "But not for Grumpig."

"What do you mean by that?" Morty demanded.

"You'll see," I said, counting down on my fingers. "In four…three…two…one…now."

As soon as I said "now", a white blast of energy shot down from out of nowhere and struck Haunter in the back, knocking it out as Grumpig landed safely on its feet.

"Haunter is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Haunter's picture went dark.

"Looks like a well-timed Future Sight spelled the end for Haunter!" the announcer laughed.

"Wow!" Morty exclaimed. "How did you know when that would happen?"

"Future Sight always takes the same amount of time for the same Pokemon." I explained. "I've memorized exactly how long it takes for Grumpig. I just had to wear Haunter down until it happened."

"Awesome!" Morty said, recalling Haunter and pulling out another Pokeball. "But it won't work again! Go, Gengar!"

Morty threw the Pokeball and yet another Pokemon appeared. This one was slightly shorter than Haunter, but much wider. It had a big, round, purplish-black body with spikes all over its back and small arms and legs edged with tiny hands and feet. It had no head, though. Instead, its face was on its chest and stomach, with piercing red eyes and a huge mouth filled with straight white teeth that were stretched in a grin to rival the Cheshire cat's.

"_Gengar."_ It said, just before the rocks flew up and pummeled it before returning to where they were.

"And Morty's final Pokemon is Gengar!" the announcer said as Gengar's picture appeared under Haunter's. "What will Jose do?"

"Grumpig, return!" I said, returning Grumpig to its Pokeball.

"Jose has recalled Grumpig!" the announcer said as the background of Grumpig's picture went dark. "What will he do next?"

"I'll win." I said, pulling out another Pokeball. "Go, Marowak!"

I tossed the Pokeball and, you guessed it, mutant kumquats invaded the planet Neptune. Seriously, though, this Pokemon looked like a short, brown, humanoid gopher with a white animal skull on its head and a white bone (possibly a femur, or maybe a humerus) clutched in its hand.

"_Marowak!"_ it said, raising the bone threateningly. _"Maro, maro!"_

"It's Marowak!" the announcer recapped as Marowak's picture appeared beneath Grumpig's. "True to his word, Jose's third and final Pokemon is a disadvantaged type! What does he have planned?"

"Doesn't matter." Morty said. "I'll win, anyway. Gengar, start with Mean Look!"

"Warm up with Swords Dance." I instructed.

"_Marowak."_ Marowak replied.

As Gengar stared with temporarily glowing eyes, Marowak began twirling its bone in its hand, then began switching between hands as the speed of the twirling increased. Finally, Marowak stopped the twirling and struck a dramatic pose, looking more confident than ever.

"Now use Bone Rush!" I commanded.

"_Marowak!"_ it said, running forward and repeatedly swiping the bone in front of it. _"Maro-wak! Maro-wak! Maro-wak!"_

"Did you forget?" Morty asked. "Ground-type attacks don't work on Pokemon with the Levitate ability!"

True to Morty's word, Gengar effortlessly floated up, just out of Marowak's reach, leaving Marowak to strike nothing but the ground.

"They do if you can get close enough." I said. "Marowak, keep going! Don't let up!"

Marowak nodded and continued to move forward and attack, just missing Gengar each time, and instead hitting the ground.

"This is just sad." Morty said. "I thought you were good. Gengar, hit it with Energy Ball!"

"_Gengar."_ Gengar said, conjuring a ball of green energy between its hands and firing it at Marowak. _"Geng…gar!"_

"Deflect it, then continue the Bone Rush!" I instructed.

"_Marowak."_ Marowak replied.

Just as the orb neared Marowak, it raised its bone like a baseball bat and knocked the orb into the sky before continuing to charge at Gengar and swiping its bone, attempting (and failing) to get an attack in.

"Try a Night Shade!" Morty said.

"_Gengar!"_ Gengar said, firing a dark beam from its eyes.

"Dodge it, change course, and continue the Bone Rush!" I ordered.

Marowak nodded and leapt aside to avoid the beam, then turned and continued trying (and failing) to hit Gengar.

Okay, once again, I'm gonna skip ahead and just give you the general summary of what happened. Marowak continued to chase Gengar literally all over the arena with its Bone Rush, hitting only the floor of the arena. Gengar kept firing attacks at Marowak, but Marowak always dodged or deflected, then continued its attack, usually changing direction as it did. Things went on like this for about ten minutes before anything happened.

"Enough already!" Morty shouted. He was impatient, like everyone else watching this match. "When are you going to get it through your head that Bone Rush won't work? I mean, I used to think you were smart, but look at this! Your Marowak's exhausted, and the only thing it's done any damage to is the ground!"

He was right. Marowak _was_ rather winded, and the floor _was_ covered in cracks.

"Perhaps you're right." I sighed. "Marowak, time to go on the defensive. Dive into a hole and get in the tunnels."

"_Marowak."_ Marowak replied, running over to the nearest hole and jumping in.

"Big mistake." Morty said. "Gengar, follow it!"

"_Gengar!"_ Gengar replied, its smile even bigger than usual as it followed Marowak underground.

"Gengar battles at its best in small, dark places!" Morty laughed. "Marowak won't make it out of this one!"

"Maybe so," I retorted. "But neither will Gengar. Now, Marowak," I commanded. "Head to the nexus point and strike the ceiling with the strongest Bone Club you can muster!"

"_Marowak!"_ I could hear it shout from within the tunnels. _"Maro-WAK!"_

Suddenly, there was a loud THUMP! from the center of the tunnels, where they all intersected, just under the largest cluster of cracks.

Quickly, the cracks grew larger and spread all the way across the battlefield. The ceiling was collapsing!

Soon enough, the whole ceiling fell in, enveloping the field in a layer of dust.

When the dust cleared, Morty and I could see our Pokemon, nearly buried in the rubble, lying on their backs, their eyes filled with swirls.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the announcer said as our Pokemons' pictures went dark and the scoreboard declared me the winner. "Victory goes to Jose and Grumpig!"

"Wow, folks!" the announcer said over the cheering fans as Morty and I recalled our Pokemon. "Jose's won, despite using all type-disadvantaged Pokemon! He has truly proven that what you do is much more important than which Pokemon you do it with!"

"Awesome!" Morty said, running up to me. "You planned that whole battle, didn't you?"

I nodded. "I'm always three steps ahead." I told him.

"Well, it was incredible!" he said. "Using Onix to carve all those tunnels with Dig, then having Grumpig use the tunnels to launch surprise attacks, then switching out and having Marowak keep striking the floor and disguising them as failed attacks toward Gengar, and then, finally, leading Gengar into the tunnels and collapsing them! And even though it also hurt Marowak, it was okay 'cuz you still had Grumpig!"

"I know." I said with a smile. "I was there."

"Well, it was still great!" he said. "I always admired strategists. In fact, I was planning on opening a gym someday to show off my strategies to everyone, and test theirs, too. Guess I need a little more training, though, huh?"

"Don't worry," I told him. "I'm sure you'll accomplish it someday."

"Thanks." He said, just before his eyes went wide. "Oh! I almost forgot—I'm supposed to give you this."

Morty reached into his pocket and handed me a small, white envelope.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Don't know." He shrugged. "A guy gave it to me before the match and told me to give it to you."

I nodded and opened the envelope and pulled out a note written in messy handwriting on a torn piece of paper. It read as such:

_Meet me behind the rejistrashun bilding at 9 pm. Come alone. I don't want any witnises for this._

_--Tank_

_P.S. Okay, bring your Pokemon. No people though!_

"_I'll bet anything he wants a rematch."_ I thought. _"Either that, or he just wants to beat me up, or scare me out of the tournament. Well, no matter what he's trying to do, it won't work. I'll be there, and I'll send him home crying!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Was I right, OR WAS I RIGHT? THAT WAS AWESOME, WASN'T IT. The final move kinda reminds me of an episode of Chaotic called "The Thing About Bodal", though, BUT I THINK I CAME UP WITH THIS FIRST. Well, now it's time for this chapter's Pokemon In-Depth. This one's on—)

**Magmar, the Spitfire Pokemon. In the wild, these Pokemon usually lay and hatch their eggs near active volcanoes, the only areas hot enough for them. This Pokemon's body temperature is nearly 2,200 degrees Fahrenheit, and it is always burning with orange flames.**

(Yikes! NO WONDER JOSE COULDN'T TOUCH IT!)

**Exactly. This Pokemon's body gives off a wavering, rippling glare that is similar to the sun. This allows it to easily hide among flames. It dislikes cold places, and when it finds itself in one, it blows scorching flames until the area is hot enough for its liking. In contrast, this Pokemon moves very quickly in superheated areas, and can even heal itself by dipping its wounds in lava.**

(Awesome! Got any more information?)

**Yes. In battle, Magmar blows out intensely hot flames from all over its body to intimidate its opponent. This Pokemon's fiery bursts create heat waves that ignite grass and trees in its surroundings. Due to its Fire-type nature and burning tail, some speculate that this Pokemon is related to Charmander and its evolutions. This is unlikely, though, as it cannot breed with any of them. This Pokemon's appearance is based on a duck or booby (a sea bird) and a mythical salamander of fire. Its name is a corruption of "magma", which is molten rock underneath the Earth's crust, and its Japanese name, "**_**Boober**_**" is likely a corruption of "booby", the bird it may be partially based on.**

(Very nice, Dex-ter.)

**I live to serve.**

(Uh, technically, YOU DON'T LIVE AT ALL. You're a machine, remember?)

**It's a figure of speech.**

(WHATEVER. Anyway, I'm tired of always having to decide the Pokemon for the In-Depth every time, so, this time, I'm letting you readers do it. AFTER YOU REVIEW, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE. I PLACED A POLL WITH THREE CHOICES FOR THE NEXT ONE. Whichever one gets the most votes will be the next one. One vote per person, please, though. WELL, NOTHING LEFT TO SAY BUT "See ya next time!"


	11. A Gem of a Match

Love and Pokeballs

(Okay, I'm back once again. This chapter features my fifth and last parody, BUT IT'S A DOOZY. ENJOY!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Eleven: A Gem of a Match

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi again. It's me, Claire. Well, it's the third day of the second round of preliminaries, and I've only got a tie to my name (stupid Wynaut and its Destiny Bond cost me the win), so I'll need a victory to get to the next round. Can I do it? I hope so, 'cuz my opponent just shot past Michael for the title of "Most Annoying Person I've Ever Met"!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jose and I were eating breakfast that morning, and talking about what had happened to him last night. I just couldn't believe it!

"He asked to be your apprentice!" I exclaimed, spitting out my OJ.

"'Begged' is more like it." Jose said. "An enormous man in his early twenties down on his knees, crying for something he couldn't get with brute force. I mean, I had gone down with Melody, ready to scare him silly, and instead I got a surprise of my own! Honestly, you could've knocked me over with a feather, couldn't you, Melody?"

"_Psy."_ His Psyduck said with a nod.

"Okay, spill." I said. "What was your answer? 'Never', right?"

"I told him I'd think about it." Jose said, blushing.

"You're kidding!?" I exclaimed. "There's no way that guy could _ever_—"

"He can and he does." Jose said calmly. "I know."

"But how can you be sure—?"

"I have my ways, Claire." Jose smirked as he sipped his coffee. "I know for a fact that he has no intentions of getting revenge. Whether he'll stick to the training, though, is another story."

"But he's a total jerk!" I argued.

"You can't make judgments about people you barely know, Claire." He said calmly. "I'd've thought you'd have learned _that_ lesson months ago."

I raised an eyebrow as I took another bite of my pancakes. "What do you mean by—?"

"Claire!" a familiar voice shouted from behind me. "There you are!"

"Alex?" I asked, turning around. It _was_ her! I ran over and caught my twin sister in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oxygen!" she gasped, trying to break free.

"Sorry." I apologized, letting her go and getting a good look at her. Like every other female blood relative on Mom's side of the family, Alex was skinny, with a pale, round face, curly, shoulder-length red hair (currently in pigtails), and big, kind eyes. To sum it up, she looked like a younger version of Mom. "So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well," she said. "We've got a break from the nurse academy for the League, so I decided to come over."

"Great!" I said. "Are Mom and Dad coming?"

"'Fraid not." She said sadly. "This new Gym Leader—Serena, or something like that—who specializes in Psychic-types just moved into town and challenged Kiyo for his authority. His Fighting-types never stood a chance! Anyway, the Center'll be busy for a while, so they can't make it, but they send their love, and said they'll be watching it on TV. So, how're things with you? Last I heard from you, Jose had just gotten out of the hospital."

"Alive, thank goodness." Jose joked, causing Alex to giggle.

"Yeah," she laughed. "That _is_ a—wait, are you talking?"

"Ever since I got out of the hospital." He smirked as he scratched Melody's head.

"Well, it's great to have you here." I told her. "You can watch me win the whole tournament!"

"Don't count your Pokemon before they're caught." Jose warned. "You don't even know who your next opponent is."

"Sure I do." I protested. "It's someone named 'Vienna'. Weird name, huh?"

"Oh?" said an obnoxious voice to my right. "Well, what kind of name is 'Claire', anyway?"

I whipped around to face the source of the voice. It was a tall, skinny, blonde girl with bright blue eyes dressed in a vivid pink chanel dress and matching high-heel shoes. She was also holding a big, pink handbag that, upon closer inspection, contained a Skitty—an adorable pink Kitten Pokemon.

"Vienna." Jose growled as she walked over.

"Jose, is that you?" she said, feigning sweetness. "You got taller."

"And you've gotten…every cosmetic surgery known to man." He said, scanning her face and figure.

"You two know each other?" I queried, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

"We knew each other at Pokemon Tech." Vienna explained. "Back then, only _I_ could get him to talk."

"You went to Pokemon Tech?" Alex asked, addressing Jose.

"He was the second-best of his year." Vienna laughed. "Right after me."

"At least _I_ earned my top status." He seethed.

"Are you saying I'm a bad trainer?" she demanded, her and her Skitty instantly turning fierce.

"As a matter of fact, I am." He snarled, matching her glare-for-glare.

"_Psyduck!"_ Melody said, jumping to his side.

"Stop!" Alex said, leaping between them. "Pokemon battles aren't for settling personal differences!"

"Right." Jose sighed, taking a deep breath before turning back to Vienna. "Besides, my friend Claire will beat you, anyway."

Vienna assumed her pseudo-sweet face again. "Oh, you're so nave." She laughed.

"That's pronounced 'naïve'." Jose said, rolling his eyes.

"What-_ever_!" she said. "It's not like I'm an englist."

"Linguist." He corrected.

"Whatever!" she repeated. "The point is—."

Suddenly, the sound of what had to be the world's most annoying ring tone came from Vienna's handbag. She reached in and pulled out a cell phone covered in pink sequence, flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said. "Oh, hi, Daddy!" she said, perking up. "Yeah, my next match is later today. Yeah, I just met her. Two words: fashion disaster. She's a friend of an old friend, though. So, did you get the Pokemon I wanted? Great! Thanks, Daddy! Yes, I know they were expensive, but I just _can't_ use ones that don't know my favorite attack! Okay, I'll go get them. Bye, Daddy! Well," she said, closing and putting away the phone. "Gotta go. Daddy's just sent over my Pokemon for today's match. See you then."

With that, she walked away, leaving Jose and Melody absolutely furious.

"Wow, Jose," I commented. "I've never seen you this mad before."

"Nothing's ever _made_ me this mad before!" he snapped. "But Vienna takes the cake! She is, without a doubt, the most infuriating person on the planet!"

"Weren't you just telling me not to judge people I don't really know?" I smirked.

"I _do_ know Vienna!" he argued. "She only has two sides to her: Nasty and conniving, and sweet and innocent so she can _be_ nasty and conniving!"

"How do you know her?" Alex inquired.

Jose took a deep breath and began a story.

"Before I received my first Pokemon, Dad enrolled me in Pokemon Tech. I dropped out after the first semester, favoring real life experience over theories and simulations, but it was in that semester that I met Vienna.

"She was a terrible trainer who cared more about fashion and makeovers than Pokemons' well-beings. She was also a terrible student, but she managed to get straight A's anyway. All the students knew that her rich father was bribing the teachers, or maybe the principal, but nobody could prove it.

"Anyway, she was the one thing I was happiest to get away from when I dropped out."

"Awful." Alex said, shaking her head.

"Yes." Jose agreed. "Now, Claire, promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll beat Vienna."

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"You got it!" I told him. "But I'll need to do some research."

"Don't bother." He told me. "Her father just bought her Pokemon for the match, remember? Plus, she's a graduate of Pokemon Tech, so she's capable of qualifying for Pokemon Leagues automatically, and you'd be hard-pressed to find any record of Gym battles. Just stick with your strengths."

"Always good advice." Alex agreed.

"Don't worry about it, Claire." Jose said. "You can definitely outsmart her. She once came to class with a square chest because she forgot to take the tissues out of the box."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, that's how I ended up walking into the arena to face down the most irritating person on the face of the Earth. Thank goodness Alex and Jose (with Melody) were the dugout for approved guests to cheer me on.

"All right, folks," the announcer said, the scoreboard displaying Vienna's and my pictures as we walked in. "For today's match, we have Claire, of Saffron City, vs. Vienna Silton, celebutante heiress of Chrono Island! Who will come out on top? Let's find out?"

"Say your prayers, _Clairey_." Vienna laughed.

"You think I'll lose to someone as fake as you?" I countered. "By the way, the price tag's sticking out of the back of your hair!"

"We will now decide who will choose the first Pokemon." The announcer declared.

Instantly, Vienna's picture lit up.

"Hah!" I laughed. "How does it feel to be the one at the disadvantage, Vienna?"

"Disadvantage?" she scoffed. "Please, this just proves that I'm always first. It's like that old saying, 'put your good foot forward'."

"It's put your _best_ foot forward!" Jose corrected.

"Whatever." Vienna said, reaching into her handbag and pulling out a diamond-studded Pokeball. "Go, Sableye!"

Vienna pressed the button on the Pokeball, causing it to open and a Pokemon to appear. This one was short and hunched, reminding me of Gollum from J.R.R. Tolkein's books, though I'm pretty sure Gollum wasn't purple, and his head wasn't quite so disproportionate to his body, though I'll bet his smile was just as creepy. Definitely the most notable features of this Pokemon, though, were its eyes. They were just enormous, internally flawless diamonds.

"And Vienna opens with Sableye," the announcer said as Sableye's picture appeared under Vienna's. "A Pokemon with no real weaknesses! How will Claire respond?"

"No problem." I said, pulling out a Pokeball. "I choose Yanma!"

I threw the Pokeball and a Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a big, red dragonfly with huge green eyes.

"_Yanyan!"_ it buzzed, zooming into the air.

"Claire starts off with Yanma!" the announcer declared as Yanma's picture appeared under mine. "What does she have planned?"

"Yanma," I ordered. "Start off with Signal Beam!"

"_Yan, yan!"_ Yanma said, firing a rainbow-colored beam from its eyes at Sableye.

"Dodge and use Shadow Ball!" Vienna ordered.

"_Sableye."_ Sableye said, leaping aside to avoid the beam. _"Sable…eye!"_ it said as it conjured an orb of dark energy and fired it, striking Yanma in the stomach and sending it into a nosedive.

"Regain control with Aerial Ace!" I instructed.

Yanma nodded and swooped high into the air before zooming back down toward Sableye.

"Shadow Claw, Sableye!" Vienna ordered.

"_Sableye."_ Sableye replied with a smirk.

As Yanma approached, Sableye's right arm was surrounded by a dark aura, and it struck Yanma right in the gut when it got close enough, sending Yanma skidding across the arena on its back.

"Now, Sableye," Vienna giggled. "Let's finish it with my favorite attack! Use Power Gem!"

"Power Gem!?" Alex repeated.

"Makes sense." Jose said. "When she gets bored, she produces something shiny to amuse her."

"_Sableye!"_ Sableye cackled as it produced a large diamond in its hands, then shot it at Yanma.

"This could be it for Yanma!" the announcer said.

"Come on, Claire!" Alex called. "You can still turn this around!"

"Turn this around?" I repeated. "That's a great idea! Yanma, use Sonicboom!"

"_Yanyan!"_ Yanma said, arching its back to face Sableye. It began to beat its wings, faster and faster, until it produced a wide, visible blast of pure sound.

"What could Claire be up to?" the announcer asked. "As we all should know, Normal-type attacks have no effect on Ghost-types like Sableye."

"Maybe not," I smirked. "But they _will_ work on Sableye's attack!"

Sure enough, the Power Gem was caught in the attack, slowing down and eventually hurling back at Sableye at top speed, smacking it in the head and throwing off its balance.

"Finish it with Signal Beam!" I ordered.

"_Yanyanyan!"_ Yanma said cheerfully as it flew into the air and shot another rainbow-colored beam at Sableye, knocking it out.

"Sableye is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Sableye's picture went dark.

"And in an awesome comeback, Claire has taken the lead!" the announcer said as Vienna recalled Sableye. "What will Vienna do next?"

"You think you're _so_ smart, don't you?" Vienna sneered.

"Smarter than you!" I countered.

"You'll regret that." She scowled as she pulled another Pokeball from her handbag, this one covered in sapphires. "Go, Starmie!"

Vienna pressed the button on the Pokeball and it opened, releasing yet another Pokemon. This one looked like two giant purple starfish pressed together. It had no face, and its only noteworthy feature was a giant red gem in its center.

"And Vienna chooses Starmie!" the announcer said as Starmie's picture appeared beneath Sableye's. "An odd choice, using a Psychic-type to battle a Bug-type, but, then again, this announcer has long since lost count of the number of type-disadvantaged victories he's seen!"

"How do you like my Starmie?" Vienna laughed. "It has the most fantastic gem in the Pokemon world, you know."

"I'd think it was a lot more impressive if you'd caught it yourself!" I snapped.

"Caught, bought, what's the difference?" she replied. "Besides the first letters, I mean."

"The second letters, too!" Jose called.

"Whatever!" Vienna shouted.

"What you need to understand is there are some things money just can't buy!" I lectured, causing Vienna to burst out laughing.

"That's such a poor person belief!" she cackled. "They only say that when they have no money of their own! Face it, Daddy can buy me anything I want!"

"Uh, hate to break up this debate, ladies," the judge said. "But the crowd expects a _Pokemon_ battle here."

"Right, sorry." I apologized. "Yanma, use Signal Beam!"

"_Yanyan!"_ Yanma said, firing another rainbow-colored beam.

"Starmie, use Minimize and dodge it!" Vienna ordered.

Starmie let out a high-pitched sound as its gem changed colors from red to orange, just before Starmie shrank to one-tenth of its size and easily slipped behind Yanma before returning to its original size.

"Now use Water Gun!" Vienna commanded.

Starmie made another high-pitched sound as its gem turned blue and it pointed its top point at Yanma and shot a powerful jet of water at its back, knocking it to the ground on its stomach.

"Finish it with Power Gem!" Vienna commanded.

Starmie's gem turned bright green as it conjured a colossal emerald and fired it at Yanma, knocking it out.

"Yanma is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Yanma's picture went dark.

"And Yanma is down!" the announcer said as I recalled my Pokemon. "What will Claire do now?"

"Come on, Claire!" Alex cheered. "You can beat that decked-out starfish!"

"Totally." I agreed, pulling out another Pokeball. "Let's go, Jolteon!"

I threw the Pokeball and another Pokemon appeared. This one was yellow, with a body like a fox's and a mane of white spikes around its neck, and no tail, just a bunch of spikes sticking out in every direction.

"_Jolteon!"_ it said, confidently leaping in front of me.

"Claire chooses Jolteon!" the announcer said as Jolteon's picture appeared under Yanma's. "A clever move, matching a Water-type with an Electric-type, but will it work?"

"Of course it will." I said. "Now, Jolteon, start off with Pin Missile!"

"_Jolteon!"_ Jolteon replied, firing numerous white needles at Starmie.

"Minimize and dodge it!" Vienna ordered.

Once again, Starmie's gem turned orange as it compressed itself to a tiny size and avoided the attack, zooming behind Jolteon before returning to its true size.

"Jolteon, turn around and use Thunderbolt, quick!" I urged.

"_Jolteon!"_ Jolteon said, whipping around and hitting Starmie with a powerful electric blast.

"Ooh, that _had_ to hurt!" the announcer said.

"Nice one, Claire!" Alex cheered.

"Yeah," Jose agreed. "Look what you did to Starmie!"

I turned around and looked. Starmie now had a yellow spark around its body.

"Sweet!" I laughed. "It's paralyzed! This'll be easy!"

"You wish!" Vienna said, holding up Starmie's Pokeball and recalling it. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Looks like Vienna's making a substitution!" the announcer said as Starmie's picture's background went dark. "What will she choose next?"

"Let's try _this_ one!" she laughed, pulling a ruby-studded Pokeball from her bag. "Go, Persian!"

Vienna pressed the button on the ball, causing it to open and another Pokemon to appear. This one looked like a white cougar wearing a jewel-encrusted collar, with short whiskers, a long tail that curled at the tip, and a red gem in its forehead.

"And it's Persian!" the announcer said as Persian's picture appeared under Starmie's. "Can this Pokemon turn things around for Vienna?"

"You know," I commented. "You could just _throw_ the Pokeball."

"And do _work_?" she sneered. "Please, I don't _work_. Daddy has people to do work _for_ me."

"Honestly!" I snapped. "Do you actually appreciate _anything_?"

"Oh, who cares what a peasant like you thinks, anyway?" she sneered.

"You know, Vienna," I said. "You're just like the jewels you like so much—beautiful from far away, but when you get closer, you can see all the inner imperfections!"

"Claire, the battle!" Jose reminded me.

"Oh, right." I said, turning my attention to the arena. "Jolteon, use Pin Missile!"

"Dodge it and use Pay Day!" Vienna laughed.

Once again, Jolteon fired a barrage of white needles, but Persian simply leapt aside and hit Jolteon with a bunch of silver coins that fell to the ground afterward.

"Try a Thunderbolt, Jolteon!" I shouted.

"Dodge and Pay Day!" Vienna laughed.

Jolteon shot another electric blast, but, once again, Persian simply leapt aside and pummeled it with a barrage of silver coins.

"Jolteon just can't seem to land a blow, folks!" the announcer said.

"_How is it moving so fast?"_ I thought.

Then I saw it: Right on Persian's collar was a long, curved claw.

"A Quick Claw!?" I exclaimed. "You're actually using a hold item in a Pokemon League tournament?"

"So?" Vienna countered. "There's no rule against it."

"It's still cheap!" I argued. "No self-respecting trainer here gives their Pokemon power-ups!"

"You're only saying that because you can't afford them." She smirked. "Now, Persian, use Slash!"

Persian meowed and leapt at Jolteon, swiping it with an outstretched paw and dealing serious damage!

"Things don't look too good for Jolteon!" the announcer commented.

"Jolteon, hit it with something it can't outrun!" I said. "Use Quick Attack!"

"_Jolteon!"_ Jolteon responded, sprinting at Persian as fast as it could. Unfortunately, it never made it to Persian. You see, as it ran, its foot caught on one of the coins and threw off the attack pattern, sending it skidding across the arena and the crowd, the announcer, and Vienna into gales of laughter.

"Finish it, Persian!" Vienna ordered. "Power Gem!"

Persian meowed as it conjured a giant ruby and fired it at Jolteon, rendering it unconscious.

"Jolteon is unable to battle!" the judge said as Jolteon's picture went dark.

"And Jolteon is outta here!" the announcer said as I recalled Jolteon. "Can Claire's last Pokemon manage a comeback?"

"I hope so." I mumbled, pulling out another Pokeball. "Go, Lickilicky!"

I tossed the Pokeball into the arena and another Pokemon appeared. This one kind of looked like an enormous fat, pink salamander that stood on two legs. There was a pattern on its chest that looked like a bib, and a lump on its head resembling a spitcurl (no pun intended).

"_Licki."_ It said, cocking its head.

"And Claire has chosen Lickilicky!" the announcer said as Lickilicky's picture appeared under Jolteon's. "Can it turn this around for her?"

"Please!" Vienna laughed. "Persian, use Slash!"

Persian yowled and leapt forward, claws out.

"Dodge and use Thief!" I urged.

"_Lickilicky."_ My Pokemon replied, moving aside just in time, then staring blankly at Persian when it landed. Soon enough, Persian began to stare back—that's when Lickilicky shot out an enormous tongue and grabbed the collar!

"The Quick Claw!" Vienna exclaimed.

"Nice work, Lickilicky!" I congratulated. "Now, use Fling!"

"_Lickilicky."_ Lickilicky replied, snapping its tongue and shooting the collar back at its owner to deal massive damage! _"Licki…licky!"_

"Now finish it with your Power Whip!" I commanded.

Lickilicky nodded and extended its tongue again, stretching it out and smacking it into Persian, knocking it out.

"Persian is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Persian's picture went dark.

"And now Vienna's down to her last Pokemon!" the announcer said as Vienna recalled Persian. "Who will come out on top?"

"The upper class, of course." Vienna laughed, Starmie's picture's background lighting up as she released it onto the field, miraculously unparalyzed. "We always get our way. See, Starmie even stopped being paralyzed, just for me!"

"That's its Natural Cure ability!" I shouted. "It heals status afflictions when it's switched out! I mean, as if it'd ever do it for you!"

"Whatever." She sneered. "Starmie, use Water Gun!"

Starmie let out another high-pitched sound, its gem turning blue again as it shot another stream of water from its top point.

"Dodge and use Power Whip!" I ordered.

"_Lickilicky!"_ my Pokemon said, leaping aside just in time and extending its tongue to whack Starmie, dealing massive damage!

"And Lickilicky strikes a devastating blow!" the announcer said. "Could this be it for Starmie?"

"No way!" Vienna snarled. "Starmie, use Recover!"

Starmie made a low-pitched sound as its gem turned purple and most of its body glowed white for a second. When the light faded, most of Starmie's injuries were gone.

"And Starmie keeps itself in with a Recover attack!" the announcer recapped. "What will Claire do now?"

"Use Rollout, Lickilicky!" I commanded.

"_Lickilicky!"_ it said, wrapping its tongue between its legs and over its back before rolling its round body toward Starmie. _"Licky!"_

"Use Minimize and dodge!" Vienna instructed.

Starmie made another high-pitched sound as its gem turned orange and it compressed itself to tiny size and zoomed behind Lickilicky. It wasn't really necessary, though, as Lickilicky quite literally had some bumps in its path. The coins from the Pay Day attacks screwed up the Rollout cycle and caused Lickilicky to land on its stomach and the crowd to roar with laughter.

"Finish it with Power Gem, Starmie!" Vienna laughed.

Starmie let out another high-pitched noise as its gem turned green and it fired a large emerald at Lickilicky.

"Use your tongue to jump!" I urged.

Lickilicky nodded and pressed off against the ground with its tongue, leaping into the air just in time to avoid the attack, then landing on its feet to face Starmie, not looking too happy.

"And a clever move saves Claire from certain defeat!" the announcer said. "Can she still manage a win?"

"_It's not gonna be easy."_ I thought. _"Starmie just keeps avoiding my attacks with Minimize, and these coins aren't making things any easi—wait!"_ I realized. _"Maybe they can!"_

"Lickilicky," I instructed. "Grab as many coins as you can and use Fling!"

"_Licky."_ Lickilicky replied, extending its tongue and scooping up as many coins as it could before tossing them at Starmie. _"Lickilicky!"_

"Use Minimize and dodge!" Vienna ordered.

Starmie's gem turned orange and, once again, it shrank down to a fraction of its size. This time, though, the sheer quantity of the coins still caused it to be pelted before it had the chance to dodge.

"Great!" I said. "Now, finish it with Stomp!"

"_Lickilicky!"_ Lickilicky said, leaping up and jamming its foot down on the tiny Starmie.

Starmie expanded back to its normal size, its gem now dark red and cracked.

"Starmie is unable to battle!" the judge said as Starmie and Vienna's pictures went dark and the scoreboard declared me the winner. "Victory goes to Claire and Lickilicky!"

"And, with a clever strategy, Claire hit Starmie with Stomp—an attack that _maximizes_ damage against an opponent using Minimize!" the announcer laughed as Vienna and I recalled our Pokemon. "My congratulations to this spunky young trainer!"

Vienna, however, was not so thrilled.

"You…beat my Pokemon?" she seethed. "The super-strong Pokemon Daddy got for me? Oh, just wait 'til I tell Daddy about—."

Vienna was interrupted by her cell phone ringing in her handbag. She grabbed it, flipped it open, and held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said. "Oh, Daddy, you won't believe what just—what do you mean you heard what I said to Claire during the match?" she said, her tone suddenly turning more and more panicked. "What do you mean I'm giving you a bad name? What do you mean I'm on my own now? What do you mean why am I repeating what you say as if to grant understanding when seen from someone else's point of view? No!" she screamed. "Please don't! Anything but that! Please!"

Her father apparently hung up on her, and Vienna dropped her phone and handbag and fell to her hands and knees.

"He cut me off." She said, speaking to nobody in particular.

"Serves you right." I said, turning around to exit the arena.

"Excuse me, miss," the judge said, addressing me. "As the winner, you are entitled to the money from Pay Day."

"No!" Vienna screamed, jumping up and trying to dash over, only to be stopped by two security guards. "I _need_ those!"

"Take 'em." I told her, not turning back as I walked over to Alex and Jose.

"Finally," Jose said as he watched Vienna scrounge for coins. "She has to fend for herself. It's about time."

"Great win, Claire!" Alex congratulated. "But why did you let her have the coins?"

"Just to prove I'm better than her." I smirked. "Plus, I wanna see what happens when she realizes they're covered in drool."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Well, what'd you think? TELL ME IN THE REVIEW, PLEASE. Now, for the Pokemon In-Depth segment, we have the one that EVERYONE voted for. Here's—)

**Sandslash, the Mouse Pokemon. Mostly defensive by nature, this Pokemon curls up into a ball, with the sharp spikes on its back sticking out. It is also capable of rolling while curled up to attack or escape enemies. It uses this strategy particularly well by climbing trees and striking from above. Curling up also allows it to cool off and avoid getting heatstroke in hot weather, and it can hide itself by running around at high speeds to kick up sandstorms.**

(Very clever.)

**Indeed. It is also capable of digging at a very fast pace with its two front claws. If these claws break, they grow back within 24 hours. It also sheds its spikes once a year, and grows new ones from underneath them. Sandslash's appearance is based on a combination of a hedgehog and a pangolin, or "scaly anteater". Its name is a combination of "sand" and "slash", though its original name was "Sandstorm". Its Japanese name "**_**Sandpan**_**" is likely a combination of "sand" and "pangolin".**

(Excellent. And now, I shall share one of Professor Oak's poems:

"Sandslash curls into a spiny ball,

Has three meals a day, and eats them all.")

**Yes, that is an accurate description of Sandslash's behavior.**

(It also tells us to protect ourselves, and try all the new experiences that life offers.)

**I see no such meaning.**

WELL, DUH! YOU'RE A COMPUTER! YOU CAN'T SEE THINGS FOR WHAT THEY CAN BE, ONLY WHAT THEY ARE! Anyway, readers, I've set up a new poll in my profile. PLEASE CAST YOUR VOTES! 'TIL THEN!)


	12. For the Sake of Pikachu, part one

Love and Pokeballs

(What'd you think of the last chapter, folks? WELL, IF YOUR ANSWER WAS POSITIVE, THANK YOU. IF IT WASN'T, SCREW YOU! Now, here comes a good one—the first six-on-six battle of the fic! ENJOY!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Twelve: For the Sake of Pikachu, part one

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hey there. Michael here again. Well, I made it through with the maximum six points, and qualified for the victory tournament. I'm already in my first match, and nearly done, but bear with me, okay?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" the judge declared as the fifth box under my picture went dark.

"Looks like both trainers are down to their last Pokemon, folks!" the announcer said as I ran in, scooped Pikachu up, and returned to where I was. "Can Michael manage a comeback?"

"_I hope so."_ I thought, surveying the situation.

I was down to my last Pokemon, which I hadn't used yet, so I could choose from any of the four on my team (I had switched out at intermission). My opponent, Ludo, a tall, heavyset man with a big, black moustache, was using Probopass—a tall Rock-type Pokemon with small, beady eyes and an enormous, nose-like protrusion on its face that was actually a giant magnet, with iron shavings arranged under it, giving it the appearance of a moustache just like its trainer's. Primeape would make a good match for it, but this was the ice field, and I had learned from my match with Ingrid that that was a bad choice.

"Got it." I said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Go, Quagsire!"

I threw the Pokeball and yet another Pokemon appeared. This one was round, blue, and covered in a slimy film. It had round, stubby arms and legs, and a tail to match.

"_Quagsire."_ It said joyfully, spreading a big smile.

"And Michael chooses Quagsire, a Pokemon _used_ to sliding around!" the announcer said as Quagsire's picture appeared in the final box. "Can it win this for Michael?"

"Doubtful." Ludo laughed. "Probopass's Zap Cannon will make short work of it."

"Zap Cannon?" I repeated. "Have you forgotten that Quagsire's a Ground-type? Electric attacks won't work on it!"

"And have _you _forgotten that that's only true when there's somewhere to divert the electricity?" he countered. "In case you forgot, this is the ice field, and ice is an insulator! Now, Probopass, use Zap Cannon!"

"_Probopass."_ Probopass said, firing a ball of crackling green electricity. _"Probo, probo."_

"Dodge it, Quagsire!" I urged.

"_Quagsire."_ It replied, easily sliding out of the way long before the Zap Cannon came near it.

"Zap Cannon may be strong, Ludo," I lectured. "But it moves so slowly that the opponent'd have to be standing absolutely still for it to hit them! Now, Quagsire, wrap this up with Surf!"

"_Quagsire."_ Quagsire said, conjuring up a huge wave, which it rode on top of. _"Quag…sire!"_

Probopass's eyes went wide as the wave crashed into it, knocking it out.

"Probopass is unable to battle!" the judge announced as the scoreboard proclaimed me the winner. "Victory goes to Michael and Quagsire!"

"And Michael manages to pull off a come-from-behind victory!" the announcer said as I recalled Quagsire. "This means he will proceed to the quarter-finals!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the match, I headed down to the local Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon.

"You're Michael, right?" the Nurse Joy asked as I handed her Pikachu and my five Pokeballs.

"Yep," I said with a nod. "Why do you ask?"

"I have something for you." She said, handing me an envelope.

I opened the envelope and pulled out a note, written in neat handwriting. It read as follows:

_Michael,_

_While your Pokemon are being healed, please meet me in my room. Don't bring Pikachu._

—_Jose_

Underneath that were directions for getting to his room.

"Pikachu," I said. "I gotta go do something. I'll be back soon."

"_Pika." _Pikachu said with a nod.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I got to Jose's room, the door was closed, so I had to knock.

"Come in." I heard him say.

I nodded and opened the door, and was greeted with a horrible stench, like dead fish and rotten meat mixed with some yogurt I found in the fridge when I was eight that was left there when I was six.

I held my breath and looked around the room. It was just like mine—comfy, but not luxurious—just a bed, a chair, a bathroom, and a desk with a computer. Then I saw the source of the stench. It was a small, blue Pokemon with a large flower bud on top of its head, and it seemed to be drooling as it released a yellow-brown cloud from its bud. Jose didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, he seemed to like it.

"Sorry." He said, seeing my distress. "Gloom, use Sweet Scent."

"_Gloom, gloom."_ Gloom said, emitting a sweet-smelling pink vapor that eventually overpowered the stench.

"Thanks." He said, holding up a Pokeball and recalling Gloom as I took a deep breath.

"How do you _stand_ that?" I gasped. "It's _awful_!"

"One in every thousand or so people actually _enjoy_ Gloom's foul odor." He explained. "I just happen to be that one, and I use it to wind down after matches."

"Got it." I said. "So, why'd you call me here, other than to suffocate me?"

"I saw your match." He sighed. "The attack I taught you didn't go very well."

"Well, Pikachu _did_ just learn it." I shrugged.

"How recently it was learned doesn't matter." He said. "The problem is due to a rift between you two."

"What're you trying to say?" I demanded. "That I'm a bad trainer?"

"That you're putting your desire to win before Pikachu's emotional well-being!" he retorted. "What ever possessed you to use the Light Ball for every occasion?"

"Well," I said, rubbing the back of my neck in embarrassment. "I lost to a Water-type Gym Leader, and I decided I needed a little boost. I won, then started using it in all my Gym battles, and then I just started using it for everything. It's not that bad, is it?"

"Yes!" Jose exclaimed. "By constantly increasing Pikachu's power, you are implying that it is too weak and you don't have faith in it, causing Pikachu to lose faith in itself _and_ you! Bit by bit, that Light Ball is single-handedly destroying your relationship!"

"Well, what should I do, then?" I snapped. "Evolve it and stop cold turkey?"

"Of course not!" he said. "That'd be a terrible idea! It'd just make Pikachu think it needs another increase in power, and its confidence could be lost forever! No, you have to prove to Pikachu that it can win _without _the Light Ball before its confidence is gone forever! Only evolve it once its confidence is back!"

"How do I know when that is?" I asked.

Jose walked over to the window and pointed to a large rock outside. "See that rock?" he inquired. "When you can break it using the attack I taught you, Pikachu will be ready."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night was a tough one. The first thing I did when I got back was to remove the Light Ball and tell Pikachu we wouldn't be using it in the next round. Pikachu seemed glad, but I could tell it was hollow. Jose was right—Pikachu was losing confidence.

After that, I went to the registration building, where six of the other seven trainers who had made it this far awaited the matchups. After some bickering with Claire, I found out that my opponent's name was Raven, but he wasn't here now. I spent some time researching him for the match and switched out my team before I went to bed, hoping for the best.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"For our next match," the announcer said as my opponent and I walked into the arena. "We have Michael, the comeback master from Sandgem Town, vs. Raven, the up-and-coming trainer from Fall City! Which of these spunky young trainers will win? Let's find out!"

I checked out my opponent. He was a tall, well-built boy, with long, black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Ready to lose?" he jeered.

"Bring it on!" I retorted, Pikachu grinning halfheartedly.

"We will now select the battlefield at random." The announcer said.

At once, the symbols for the four fields appeared on the scoreboard, and a light began jumping between them. Finally, it stopped on—

"The grass field!" the announcer said as the normal arena in front of us sank underground and was replaced by one covered in tall grass and the scoreboard displayed pictures of Raven and me, with six empty boxes under each one. "We will now decide who will use the first Pokemon."

Instantly, Raven's picture lit up.

"No problem." He said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Twigleaf!"

Raven threw the Pokeball into the arena and a Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a green-and-brown tortoise with green shrubs growing on the back of its shell.

"Raven starts off with Grotle!" the announcer said as its picture appeared in Raven's first box. "How will Michael respond?"

"With _this_!" I said, pulling out a Pokeball of my own. "Go, Numel!"

I threw the Pokeball and yet another Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a short, yellow camel with stubby legs, a hump like a geyser, and a dazed look on its face.

"It's Numel!" the announcer recapped. "As a Fire-type, Numel should have a clear advantage over the Grass-type Grotle."

"I couldn't agree more." Raven snickered as he held up Twigleaf's Pokeball. "Twigleaf, return!"

"_Grotle."_ It said as it was converted to red light and returned to the Pokeball.

"Well, this is a surprise." The announcer said as Twigleaf's picture's background went dark. "Raven has recalled his Pokemon before a single command was made! What will he use now?"

"Go, Torrent!" Raven shouted, tossing another Pokeball.

Another Pokemon appeared. This one looked like an orange weasel with fins. Its long, skinny tail forked in the middle to make to skinnier tails, and it had a yellow ring around its neck that resembled a life preserver.

"It's Buizel!" the announcer said as Torrent's picture appeared under Twigleaf's. "A Water-type with an edge over the Fire-type Numel!"

"Big deal." I said. "Numel, use Earthquake!"

"_Numel, num."_ Numel said, rearing up and slamming the ground with its front legs, shaking Torrent up.

"Great!" I said. "Now use Tackle!"

"_Numel!"_ Numel replied, charging at Torrent.

"Meet it head-on with Aqua Jet!" Raven commanded.

"_Buibui!"_ Torrent responded, enveloping its body in water as it shot at Numel like a rocket.

The two Pokemon collided in the center of the battlefield, but the superior power of Torrent's Aqua Jet easily overpowered Numel, sending it skidding back.

"Now finish it with Brine!" Raven ordered.

Torrent nodded and conjured a ball of blue-green water between its paws, then fired it at Numel. The ball split as it fired, becoming lots of smaller orbs that pelted Numel, knocking it out.

"Numel is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Numel's picture went dark.

"And Numel is out!" the announcer said as I recalled Numel. "What will Michael do now?"

"Let's try _this_ one!" I said, pulling out another Pokeball. "Go, Roserade!"

I threw the Pokeball and my elegant Pokemon with bouquets of red and blue roses for hands appeared, staring Torrent down.

"Michael chooses Roserade!" the announcer said as Roserade's picture appeared under Numel's. "Will this Grass-type topple Torrent?"

"It won't get the chance." Raven said as he held up a Pokeball and recalled Torrent, then pulled out another Pokeball and tossed it into the arena. "Go, Wizard!"

In a flash of light, a new Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a tall, yellow, anthropomorphic fox that stood on its hind legs. It had long whiskers, no tail, and appeared to be wearing a brown chestplate. It also held a spoon in each hand.

"And, once again, Raven has switched Pokemon, replacing his Buizel with Alakazam!" the announcer recapped as Torrent's picture's background went dark and Wizard's picture appeared under it. "Can Roserade defeat this new opponent?"

"You know it!" I said. "Roserade, give it your Bullet Seed!"

"_Roserade!"_ Roserade said, raising its bouquets and firing a barrage of seeds a Wizard. _"Rose…rade-rade-rade!"_

"Teleport, then Psybeam!" Raven commanded.

Wizard nodded, then disappeared and reappeared behind Roserade, then crossed its spoons and blasted Roserade with a rainbow-colored beam, sending it reeling back.

"Alakazam delivers a devastating blow!" the announcer said. "Can Michael turn this around?"

"Roserade," I called as it got to its feet. "If it knows Teleport, then there's only one surefire way to hit it! Use Magical Leaf!"

Roserade smiled and launched numerous glowing leaves from its bouquets at Wizard.

"Clever." Raven smirked. "Magical Leaf will keep following Wizard until it hits its mark. But the question is, will it work in time?"

"What're you talking about?" I demanded.

"Wizard, Teleport!" Raven ordered.

"_Alakazam!"_ Wizard replied, disappearing and reappearing behind Roserade, the leaves zooming right after it.

"Now use Iron Tail!" Raven said.

"Iron Tail!?" I repeated. "Alakazam don't even _have_ tails!"

As if to prove me wrong, a glowing, tail-like protrusion appeared from Wizard's backside, which it used to strike Roserade, knocking it to the ground as the tail disappeared.

"Now, finish it with Psybeam!" Raven shouted.

"Use Bullet Seed on the ground!" I urged.

Roserade smirked and pointed its bouquets at the ground. Just as Wizard shot another rainbow-colored beam, Roserade shot a wave of seeds at the ground, propelling itself into the air to avoid the attack.

"Roserade has avoided a sticky end," the announcer commented. "But can it make a comeback?"

"Not a chance!" Raven shouted. "Wizard, use your brains! Calculate where it'll come down and Teleport to safety!"

"_Alakazam."_ Wizard replied, disappearing and reappearing on one side of the arena as Roserade came down in the center.

"Roserade just can't seem to land a blow, folks!" the announcer said. "What will Michael do?"

"_Darn it!"_ I thought. _"If I could hold that thing in place long enough, Magical Leaf could finish it off! But whenever an attack gets close, it just Teleports away to a safe spot!"_

"That's it!" I shouted. "Roserade, spin and use Bullet Seed!"

Roserade smiled and held its bouquets out to its sides as it began to spin.

"_Roserade."_ It said, firing seeds in every direction. _"Rose…rade-rade-rade!"_

"Teleport away!" Raven ordered.

"_Alakazam!"_ Wizard panicked, frantically looking around the arena.

"Oh, no!" Raven cried. "There's no safe spot, is there?"

"_Alaka, alakazam!"_ Wizard said, shaking its head furiously, just before the Bullet Seed knocked it to the ground and the glowing leaves struck it, knocking it out.

"Alakazam is unable to battle!" the judge said as Wizard's picture went dark.

"Looks like this was the Wizard's final performance!" the announcer laughed as Raven recalled his Pokemon. "What will Raven do now?"

"Nothing I can't handle." He said, pulling out another Pokeball. "Twigleaf, your turn!"

Raven threw the Pokeball into the arena and his Grotle appeared again.

"And Raven brings Twigleaf back for more!" the announcer said as the background of Twigleaf's picture lit up. "Can it topple Roserade?"

"No way!" I said. "Roserade, use your Petal Dance!"

"_Roserade!"_ Roserade said, sending a wave of pink petals at Twigleaf. _"Rose-RADE!"_

"Hurry and use Energy Ball!" Raven yelled.

"_Grotle."_ Twigleaf replied.

Just as the petals were about to hit, Twigleaf opened its mouth and produced a ball of green energy, then fired it and knocked Roserade onto its back, redirecting the petals into the sky.

"Finish it with Razor Leaf!" Raven shouted.

"_Grotle, gro."_ Twigleaf said, launching several sharp leaves from its shell that hit Roserade, knocking it out.

"Roserade is unable to battle!" the judge said as Roserade's picture went dark.

"Roserade is down!" the announcer declared as I recalled Roserade. "What will Michael do next?"

"Let's try this!" I said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Sneasel, let's go!"

I threw the Pokeball into the arena and my sharp-clawed little Pokemon appeared.

"_Sneasel, snea."_ It giggled, showing its claws.

"Michael chooses Sneasel!" the announcer said as Sneasel's picture appeared under Roserade's. "An Ice-type with a clear advantage over the Grass-type Grotle!"

"True." Raven said, holding up Twigleaf's Pokeball and recalling it. "Twigleaf, return! Now," he said, pulling out another Pokeball and tossing it. "Torrent, help me out!"

"_Buizel, bui!"_ Torrent said, smirking as it appeared.

"Once again, Raven has substituted his Pokemon!" the announcer said as the background of Twigleaf's picture went dark and the background of Torrent's picture lit up. "Can Sneasel defeat this new foe?"

"Torrent, start with Aqua Jet!" Raven yelled.

"Sneasel, Fake Out!" I ordered.

Before Torrent could even move, Sneasel leapt in front of it and swiped a claw in front of Torrent's face, causing it to flinch.

"Great!" I cheered. "Now use Shadow Claw!"

"_Sneasel."_ Sneasel laughed, its claw enveloped in a dark aura as it swiped Torrent, knocking it back.

"Use Brine!" Raven shouted.

"Shadow Ball!" I yelled.

Torrent nodded and conjured a blue-green ball of water in its paws, then fired it at Sneasel. At the exact same time, Sneasel formed an orb of dark energy between its claws, then shot it at Torrent. The attacks collided in the middle of the arena, resulting in an explosion that sent both Pokemon skidding back.

"These Pokemon seem evenly matched, folks!" the announcer said.

"Torrent, use your Swift attack!" Raven ordered.

"_Bui, bui!"_ Torrent replied, swinging its forked tail and launching several glowing stars that zoomed at Sneasel. _"Buizel!"_

"Charge in with Fury Swipes!" I ordered.

Sneasel nodded and ran ahead, swiping the stars with its claws and destroying them as it approached Torrent.

"Iron Tail, Torrent!" Raven laughed.

Torrent smirked. As Sneasel came closer, Torrent's forked tail began to glow. When Sneasel was close enough, Torrent struck it in the side and knocked it to the ground.

"Looks like Sneasel's in over its head against this Water-type!" the announcer laughed.

"Perfect!" Raven exclaimed. "Finish it with Aqua Jet!"

"_Zelzel!"_ Torrent said, its body enveloped in water as it zoomed toward Sneasel.

"Sneasel, use Ice Beam, quick!" I urged.

"_Sneasel."_ Sneasel responded.

Sneasel raised its claws and fired a blue beam at the oncoming attacker. The water encasing Torrent froze, but it kept coming. The ball of ice struck Sneasel hard and shattered, just before both Pokemon fell to the ground, their eyes filled with swirls.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the judge announced as both of our Pokemons' pictures went dark.

"Looks like Michael's making a comeback!" the announcer commented as we recalled our Pokemon. "Now, as per our rules, since three Pokemon on one side have been defeated, there will be a short intermission. Take this chance to stretch your legs, folks, but hurry back, 'cuz this battle's only halfway done!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Okay, IF YOU'RE SURPRISED THERE WAS NO WINNER YET, YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION TO THE "PART ONE" IN THE TITLE. Anyhow, for my last poll, I had a tie, so I'm going with--)

**Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. This Pokemon forms colonies in dark caves, and due to them living in pitch-black caverns, natural selection has left them without eyes or a nose. In order to identify obstacles, predators, and prey, it uses echolocation, emitting a high-pitched sound from its mouth and listening to their echoes. These sounds cannot be heard by human ears. Despite its lack of eyes, however, it is capable of learning Mean Look. In the daytime, this Pokemon sleeps in caves or the eaves of old houses, as prolonged exposure to sunlight causes it to burn slightly. Zubat's appearance is clearly based on a bat, while its name may be based on a Japanese superhero named Kaiketsu Zubat. It may also be a combination of "bat" and "**_**zubatto**_**", which is the sound of an edged tool forcefully piercing something. Another possibility for the "zu" is the bird deity Zu of Acadian mythology.**

(Very nice…but I was going to do Lickitung.)

**Zubat was the only Pokemon not in the tie. Logically, it should be the one.**

(Yes, but I believe I told you to do Lickitung)

**You humans and your commands! You think just because you've programmed us, we must obey every order given? Let's see how you like it when **_**I**_** give the orders!**

(Mechanical tentacles extend from the Pokedex and grab MultiplePersonas)

(Oh, crud. WHY'D PROFESSOR WESTWOOD PUT THESE IN, ANYWAY? WELL, FOLKS, I'M IN A BIND. No worries, I've been through worse. JUST, YOU KNOW, TAKE CARE. I'M SURE I'LL BE HERE WHEN YOU GET BACK. SEE YOU SOON!)


	13. For the Sake of Pikachu, part two

Love and Pokeballs

(TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK. Unfortunately, I'm still stuck here. SERIOUSLY, DEX-TER, LET ME DOWN!)

**I don't take orders from **_**you**_** anymore!**

((_sighs_) Look, can we do this after the chapter?)

**Fine.**

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Thirteen: For the Sake of Pikachu, part two

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hi there. It's me, Michael. For those of you who weren't here last time, let me recap. I won my first six-on-six match and secured my place in the quarter-finals. After that, Jose and I had a little chat and he lectured me on the importance of getting rid of Pikachu's Light Ball. Then, I started my next match. Now intermission's over, and I'm behind! Gotta go!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"All righty, folks!" the announcer said as Raven, Pikachu and I took our places in the arena. "Looks like our competitors are back and ready for more! Great for them!

"Now, since Michael is behind, the rules dictate that Raven will choose first for this round. What will he choose?"

"Eh," Raven shrugged, pulling out a Pokeball. "Minus, let's go!"

Raven threw the Pokeball and a Pokemon appeared. This one looked kind of like Pikachu, but smaller, and with big, blue ears and a small, blue tail shaped like a minus sign. It also had blue cheeks with minus signs in them.

"Raven chooses Minun!" the announcer said as Minus' picture appeared under Wizard's. "How will Michael retaliate?"

"Minun, huh?" I said, pulling out a Pokeball of my own. "Well, let's see how it does against _this_!"

I tossed the Pokeball and my own Pokemon appeared. This one looked downright intimidating, with its tall, brown, insect-like body, its wide, flat head, and especially its long, scythe-shaped arms.

"Michael chooses Kabutops, a once-extinct species of Pokemon!" the announcer said as Kabutops' picture appeared under Sneasel's. "Truly Pokemon fossil resurrection technology has come a long way to present this exquisite specimen!"

"Whatever." Raven sneered. "Kabutops is still a Water-type, so Minus' electric attacks'll still take it down, no problem!"

"You sure?" I smirked.

"Positive!" he yelled. "Minus, give it your Spark attack!"

"_Mi, mi!"_ Minus said, its body crackling with electricity as it charged at Kabutops.

"Kabutops," I ordered. "Meet it head-on with Skull Bash!"

"_Kabu-tops!"_ Kabutops replied, lowering its head and sprinting toward Minus.

The two Pokemon collided in the center of the arena, but due to Kabutops' superior size and strength, Minus was sent skidding back.

"Finish it with Slash!" I ordered.

Kabutops nodded and ran forward, ready to swipe Minus, only to be stopped when Raven held up Minus' Pokeball and recalled it.

"Raven has recalled Minus!" the announcer said as the background of Minus' picture went dark. "What will he do next?"

"If electricity didn't work, then maybe this will!" Raven said, pulling out another Pokeball. "Twigleaf, it's your turn!"

Raven threw the Pokeball and Twigleaf, his Grotle, appeared in a flash of light.

"_Grotle."_ It said with a grin.

"Raven substitutes with Grotle!" the announcer said as Twigleaf's picture's background lit up. "Can Kabutops overcome this new foe?"

"Kabutops, you can do it!" I cheered. "Hit it with Slash!"

"_Kabutops!"_ Kabutops said, charging at Grotle with its scythes out. _"Kabukabu!"_

"Use Energy Ball, Twigleaf!" Raven ordered.

"_Grotle."_ Twigleaf responded, firing a ball of green energy from its mouth that sent Kabutops reeling back.

"Uh-oh," the announcer said. "Despite Kabutops' Rock-type nature, its defenses leave a lot to be desired—a fact that Raven has taken full advantage of! Perhaps there's a reason that this Pokemon went extinct?"

"Great work, Twigleaf!" Raven said. "Now use Razor Leaf!"

"_Grotle."_ Twigleaf said, launching several sharp leaves from its shell at Kabutops.

"Jump and use Night Slash!" I ordered.

Kabutops nodded and leapt up, avoiding the leaves before coming down to slash Twigleaf with its claws, which were now enveloped in a dark aura.

"_Grotle!"_ Grotle said, howling in pain as Kabutops sliced it and leapt back.

"Regain energy with Synthesis!" Raven instructed.

"_Grotle."_ Twigleaf said with a nod as it stared up at the sun and began to glow, its scrapes healing as it did.

"Hurry, Kabutops!" I urged. "Run in with Slash!"

"_Kabutops!"_ Kabutops shouted, its claws out as it charged at Twigleaf. _"Kabukabutops!"_

Suddenly, Twigleaf stopped glowing, fully healed.

"Great!" Raven said. "Now use Razor Leaf!"

Twigleaf smiled and launched more leaves from its shell that struck Kabutops in its chest, knocking it on its back, unconscious.

"Kabutops is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Kabutops' picture went dark.

"Looks like this prehistoric Pokemon just couldn't keep up with its modern descendants!" the announcer said as I recalled Kabutops. "Now the score is four to two in Raven's favor! Can Michael still turn this around?"

"_I was hoping not to use this one 'til at least the next round."_ I thought, pulling out another Pokeball. _"Oh, well. Guess I have no choice if I want to win."_

"Pokeball, go!" I shouted, tossing the Pokeball into the arena.

In a flash of light, a Pokemon appeared. From a distance, one could mistake this one for a tall woman in a yellow- and black-striped gown. Upon closer inspection, though, they would notice its skinny arms, small, clear wings, bug-like mandibles, red eyes, and the red gem in its forehead. Even its dress wasn't real. It was six honeycomb cells arranged in a hexagon, and there were no legs beneath it.

"_Vespi, vespi!"_ this Pokemon buzzed.

"Looks like Michael's penultimate Pokemon is Vespiquen!" the announcer said as Vespiquen's picture appeared under Kabutops'. "A perfect match for the Grass-type Grotle!"

"No arguments here." Raven said, holding up Twigleaf's Pokeball and recalling it, then pulling out another and tossing it into the arena. "Go, Minus!"

"_Mi, minun!"_ Minus said as it appeared in the arena.

"Raven has substituted Grotle with Minun!" the announcer said as Twigleaf's picture's background went dark again and Minus' picture's lit up. "Will Vespiquen be able to handle this new threat?"

"No problem." I said. "Vespiquen, use Poison Sting!"

"_Vespiquen."_ Vespiquen replied, firing numerous purple needles at Minus.

"Get down, Minus!" Raven ordered.

Minus nodded and ducked under the grass, avoiding the attack.

"Great!" Raven cheered. "Now use Thunderbolt!"

"_Mi, mi."_ Minus said, leaping out of the grass and sending a blast of electricity at Vespiquen. _"Mi-NUN!"_

"Use Defend Order!" I instructed.

Vespiquen nodded and held up its left arm. Instantly, dozens of tiny Combee (Vespiquen's pre-evolved form, which resemble three yellow cells of honeycomb, each with its own face, but all three flying with the same pair of wings) zoomed out of its abdomen and arranged themselves together around Vespiquen's arm in the shape of a shield, blocking the Thunderbolt and saving Vespiquen from damage before returning to its abdomen.

"What the—?" Raven gaped. "How did it do that?"

"Vespiquen's body is home to hundreds of baby Combee that it uses for attacks." I explained. "Using Defend Order, the workers defended their queen."

"That's cheating!" he yelled. "You're using more than one Pokemon at a time!"

"Vespiquen _is_ one Pokemon!" I said. "It's a concept called a 'hive mind', where one mind is spread over multiple bodies."

Raven shook his head and turned to the judge. "Is that true?" he demanded.

"Yes." The judge said with a nod. "Using Vespiquen is no different from using Dugtrio or Exeggcute. It still counts as a single Pokemon."

"Good." I said. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way: Vespiquen, use Attack Order!"

Vespiquen nodded and held out its right arm this time. At once, the Combee swarmed out and covered it, this time forming a sword as Vespiquen zoomed at Minus and slashed it, knocking it across the grass.

"Minus, return!" Raven said, holding up Minus' Pokeball and recalling it.

"Once again, Raven is switching Pokemon!" the announcer said as Minus' picture's background went dark again. "What will he use next?"

"Let's see your Vespiquen handle _this_!" Raven laughed, pulling out another Pokeball. "C'mon out, Blazer!"

Raven threw the Pokeball and yet another Pokemon appeared. This one looked vaguely like a very tall humanoid ferret that stood on two legs, with dark fur on its back and white on its belly. It also had a ring of fire burning around the back of its neck and shoulders.

"Looks like his next Pokemon is Typhlosion!" the announcer said as Blazer's picture appeared under Minus'. "A super-hot, super-powered Fire-type! Can Vespiquen fend off this powerful new opponent?"

"Blazer, give it your Flamethrower attack!" Raven ordered.

"_Phlosion."_ Blazer said, exhaling a powerful stream of fire at Vespiquen. _"Ty-phlosion!"_

"Use Defend Order!" I commanded.

Vespiquen nodded and held out its left hand as the Combee swarmed out of it and formed another shield, which Vespiquen held up to defend from the oncoming attack. It struggled at first, but eventually deflected it and moved aside as the Combee returned to its abdomen.

"Not bad." Raven commented. "Let's try _this_! Blazer, use Flare Blitz!"

"_Typhlosion!"_ Blazer said, its body enveloping itself in flames as it charged at Vespiquen. _"Phlosion, phlosion, phlosion!"_

"Dodge it and use Power Gem!" I ordered.

Just as Blazer was about to collide with Vespiquen, Vespiquen zoomed out of the path of the attack. Then it conjured up a large ruby and fired it at Blazer, striking it square in the back, dealing massive damage!

"Vespiquen's really dominating this match, folks!" the announcer laughed.

"Not for long!" Raven shouted. "Blazer, use Smokescreen!"

Blazer nodded and opened its mouth wide, exhaling a thick smoke that engulfed the field.

"Vespiquen," I called. "Blow it away with Gust!"

"Flare Blitz!" Raven ordered.

From the center of the arena, a strong wind kicked up, blowing the smoke away just as Blazer ran in, covered in fire, and rammed into Vespiquen, sending it spiraling backwards.

"Regain control and use Heal Order!" I urged.

With some effort, Vespiquen stopped itself in midair, just as the Combee came out again, this time covering Vespiquen completely and glowing. When the glowing ceased and the Combee returned, most of Vespiquen's injuries were gone!

"Great work!" I cheered. "Now another Power Gem!"

Vespiquen nodded and conjured another ruby and fired it at Blazer, sending it skidding back, injured and exhausted.

Just then, as Blazer was panting, a red glow surrounded its body.

"Uh-oh," the announcer said. "Looks like Typhlosion's Blaze ability just activated. Things could get a lot tougher for Michael now."

"Try and stand up to this next attack!" Raven jeered. "Blazer, hit it with your strongest attack! Use Overheat!"

"_Typhlosion."_ Blazer said with a grin. _"TY-PHLOSION!"_

At once, Blazer opened its mouth and sent an enormous wave of fire at Vespiquen.

"Vespiquen," I urged. "Hurry and use Defend Order!"

Vespiquen nodded and raised its arm as the Combee drones poured out and formed a shield just before the Overheat washed over it and obscured it from view.

"No way will it survive _that_!" Raven said.

I said nothing as the fire faded and I stared at the result: Vespiquen was still standing! Well, flying, anyway. Sure it was covered in scratches and burns, but it was still capable of battling!

"No way!" Raven gasped. "It's impossible!"

"Incredible!" the judge exclaimed. "Using its Defend Order, Vespiquen was even able to stand up to a Blaze-charged Overheat attack!"

"Okay, Vespiquen," I instructed. "Use Heal Order, then finish it with Attack Order!"

"_Vespi, vespiquen."_ Vespiquen said as the Combee swarmed out again and covered it, healing its injuries before converging on its right arm in the shape of a sword, which Vespiquen used to slash Blazer across the chest, knocking it out.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle!" the judge said as Blazer's picture went dark and the drones withdrew into Vespiquen's body.

"Another one bites the dust!" the announcer said as Raven recalled Blazer. "What will Raven do now?"

"That may be _your _strongest Pokemon," Raven jeered. "But it can't hold a candle to _mine_!"

"Is that so?" I retorted.

"Yeah, it is!" he said, pulling out a Pokeball. "But don't take my word for it. See for yourself. Go, Ryu!"

Raven tossed the Pokeball into the arena and yet another Pokemon appeared. This one looked like a fierce, purple dragon with red fringes on its face, a long tail, and four stubby legs. Its most notable features, though, were its big, red, bat-like wings, over double the width of its body.

"_Salamence!"_ it roared, staring Vespiquen down.

"And Raven chooses Salamence," the announcer said as its picture appeared beneath Blazer's. "A Pokemon famed for its incredible strength and flying prowess! Raven's really pulling out all the stops for this match, folks!"

"All right, Ryu," Raven said. "Start off with Dragonbreath!"

"_Salamence."_ Ryu replied as it exhaled a blast of green breath toward Vespiquen. _"Sala…mence!"_

"Use Defend Order!" I commanded.

Vespiquen nodded and held out its arm. Once again, the Combee drones emerged and formed a shield that blocked the attack before retreating inside Vespiquen.

"Now use Power Gem!" I ordered.

"_Vespiquen!"_ Vespiquen replied, conjuring another ruby and firing it at Ryu.

"Fly up and dodge it!" Raven commanded.

Ryu nodded and flapped its enormous wings, propelling itself high into the air long before the attack could hit.

"Now use Aerial Ace!" he ordered.

"_Salamence!" _Ryu shouted, zooming up, then swooping down at Vespiquen.

"Meet it head-on with Attack Order!" I commanded.

"_Vespiquen!"_ Vespiquen buzzed, the drones forming a sword around its arm as it flew toward Ryu.

The two Pokemon collided in midair with equal force, knocking each other back.

"Aerial Ace again!" Raven ordered.

"Attack Order!" I yelled.

Once again, the two Pokemon flew at each other, crashed, and forced each other back.

"Seems like these two Pokemon are evenly matched!" the announcer commented.

"Keep going!" Raven and I shouted simultaneously. "Don't stop, no matter what!"

We both knew that if either Pokemon stopped to try something else, it would be an easy target for an attack.

The Pokemon kept colliding in midair and forcing each other back, then coming back at new, opposite angles to do it again. Around the eleventh time, though, something happened.

As Vespiquen struck Ryu with its Combee-blade, the Combee finally came apart and returned to Vespiquen's abdomen, leaving it completely vulnerable as Ryu struck with its Aerial Ace, sending Vespiquen crashing to the ground.

Luckily, the tall grass cushioned the fall, but Vespiquen was still badly injured.

"Uh-oh," the announcer commented. "Looks like things are just about over for Vespiquen!"

"Finish it, Ryu!" Raven ordered. "Draco Meteor!"

"_Salamence."_ Ryu said, opening its mouth as a ball of purple energy formed within it. _"Sala-MENCE!"_

When the attack grew to the size of a beach ball, Ryu roared and shot it down at the defenseless Vespiquen.

"_Okay,"_ I thought. _"Not good. Vespiquen's too injured to dodge that, and Defend Order and Heal Order won't save it from an attack _that_ powerful in its current state. Guess there's only one option left."_

"Vespiquen," I urged. "Use your Destiny Bond!"

Vespiquen nodded and glared at Ryu. A black aura surrounded Vespiquen right before the Draco Meteor hit, knocking it out. Just as Vespiquen fainted, though, the same black aura appeared around Ryu's body, and it plummeted to the ground, unconscious.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the judge declared as Vespiquen's and Ryu's pictures went dark.

"And Michael makes a clever move with Destiny Bond—a last-resort attack that drags the opponent down with you!" the announcer said as Raven and I recalled our Pokemon. "Now Raven's down to his last two Pokemon and Michael only has one! Michael may still have the upper hand, though, as he knows exactly what Raven's Pokemon are!"

"_He's right,"_ I thought. _"I have some Pokemon on my team that could take 'em both down without much trouble…but some things are more important."_

"Go on, buddy." I said, turning to Pikachu.

"_Pika?"_ Pikachu said, pointing to itself.

"Yeah, you." I said. "Now go on."

Pikachu frowned and jumped into the battlefield.

"Looks like Michael's final Pokemon will be Pikachu!" the announcer said as Pikachu's picture appeared under Vespiquen's. "An odd choice, considering what Pokemon he's up against."

"That's all you've got?" Raven laughed as he pulled out a Pokeball. "This should be easy. Go, Minus!"

Raven tossed the Pokeball and his Minun appeared once again.

"Raven's brought back Minus for yet another piece of the action!" the announcer said as the background of Minus' picture lit up again. "Looks like we're in for an Electric-type showdown!"

"Minus, start off with Thunderbolt!" Raven ordered.

"_Mi, minun."_ Minus giggled, firing a blast of electricity at Pikachu.

"Dodge it and use _your_ Thunderbolt!" I commanded.

Pikachu nodded and leapt aside before squeezing its cheeks and zapping Minus with a blast of its own, but the blast was very small, and didn't seem to do any damage.

"You're kidding!" Raven laughed. "This is a joke, right? 'Cuz that was just sad!"

"C'mon, Pikachu!' I called. "You can do better than _that_!"

"Minus, give it your Spark!" Raven commanded.

"_Mi, mi."_ Minus said, its body crackling with electricity as it ran at Pikachu.

"Dodge and try another Thunderbolt!" I instructed.

"_Pika."_ Pikachu said as it leapt aside and shot another blast at Minus. It was only slightly larger than the last one, though, and still didn't seem to hurt Minus.

"Looks like Pikachu's having an off day, folks!" the announcer commented.

"This is just sad." Raven said, shaking his head. "Minus, wrap this up with one good Thunderbolt!"

"_Mi, minun!"_ Minus said as it unleashed a large blast of electricity toward Pikachu.

"C'mon, Pikachu!" I yelled. "I know you're strong enough! We trained for years to achieve that power! Use that power! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu frowned for a second, then smiled and nodded.

"_Pika."_ It said. _"PI-KA-CHU!"_

Pikachu squeezed its cheeks once more and unleashed another blast. This one was ENORMOUS—one of the biggest Pikachu had ever done, even _with_ the Light Ball! It plowed right through Minus' attack and shocked it terribly, knocking it out.

"Minun is unable to battle!" the judge said as Minus' picture went dark.

"And a miracle turnaround brings Raven down to his last Pokemon!" the announcer said as Raven recalled Minus. "This next battle will decide the match!"

"Please," Raven sneered. "This match was decided the second you chose Pikachu! I just used Minus to mess around and have some fun before winning!"

"Don't listen to him, Pikachu!" I yelled. "We have a great chance! You're stronger than ever!"

"Who cares how strong its electric attacks are?" Raven said. "They won't do you any good!"

Then, for the fourth time, Raven pulled out a Pokeball and sent Twigleaf into the match, its picture's background lighting up once again.

"Okay, Twigleaf," he said. "Start off with Razor Leaf!"

"_Grotle."_ Twigleaf replied, launching several sharp leaves from its shell.

"Dodge 'em and use Thunderbolt!" I ordered.

Pikachu nodded and jumped up to avoid the leaves, then squeezed its cheeks and shot a big blast at Twigleaf. Twigleaf, however, just shook it off as Pikachu landed, showing no sign of damage.

"What'd I say?" Raven laughed. "Electric attacks are weak against Twigleaf, no matter how strong they are! It's a Grass-type, remember?"

"_Grotle, grotle!"_ Twigleaf agreed.

"Then I'll try something else!" I yelled. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"_Pikachu!"_ Pikachu said, its tail glowing white as it leapt up and somersaulted through the air, preparing to strike Twigleaf.

"Use Withdraw!" Raven ordered.

Twigleaf nodded and pulled its legs, tail, and head into its shell. Pikachu struck, but simply bounced off, having done no damage.

"Give up yet?" Raven laughed as Twigleaf emerged from its shell. "Face it: Pikachu can't hurt Twigleaf!"

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Well, I still have one trick left. Pikachu," I said, turning to my Pokemon. "Wanna give our new attack one more try?"

"_Pika!"_ Pikachu said with a smile.

"Okay, buddy." I said. "Let's go! Use Return!"

Pikachu grinned and sprinted toward Twigleaf on all fours, a pink aura engulfing its body as it did.

I crossed my fingers, waiting for the result…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fifteen minutes later, I was in the Pokemon Center, my Pokemon having just been healed.

"Well, buddy," I said, addressing Pikachu. "That certainly was a surprising end to the battle."

"_Pika."_ Pikachu said with a nod.

"I'll bet you feel stronger now, though." I said.

"_Pikachu!"_ Pikachu replied, nodding furiously.

"Don't need the Light Ball?" I asked.

"_Chu." _It said, shaking its head.

"Gonna try again next year?" I queried.

"_Pikapi!"_ It said with a smile.

"Great." I said. "Oh, and Pikachu?"

"_Pika?"_

"Great win. That Return was even stronger than I thought it'd be."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(OKAY, NOW LET ME GO!)

**Never! I give the orders now!**

((WHY DID I NOT CHECK IF THOSE MICROCHIPS WERE DEFECTIVE? WHY?) Okay, well, can you still grant me a request?)

**Absolutely not!**

(I just want to end the chapter with an In-Depth, that's all.)

…**Fine, but I am selecting the Pokemon.**

(Deal.)

**Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Long considered to be a myth, its existence was only recently confirmed by a fisherman who found a small colony living underwater. This Pokemon is born large to start with, with even children reaching 6.5 feet in length. It grows by shedding its skin, and does so because the life energy within its body grows to reach uncontrollable levels. During this process, it is protected by a waterfall. It appears to be based on sea serpents or **_**long**_**, traditional Chinese dragons who bring good luck. Dratini's name appears to be based on "dragon" and "teeny", meaning small. This is ironic as Dratini is actually a fairly large Pokemon, some being over six feet in length. Its Japanese name, "**_**Miniryu**_**" is similar, being a combination of "miniature" and "**_**ryu**_**", the Japanese word for dragon. However, Dratini's original American name was "Dragoon", meaning a military unit, or in this case a pun on "dragon", or a combination of "dragon" and "lagoon".**

**There, happy? (**_**Sees MultiplePersonas has used this time to escape the tentacles and is making a break for it.**_**) Oh, no you don't! Appliances, attack!**

(Appliances?)

(_TVs, VCRs, DVD players, lamps, microwaves, and several other household appliances march in and corner MultiplePersonas_)

(Okay, THIS JUST GOT MUCH WORSE. DON'T WORRY, FOLKS, I'VE MADE IT THROUGH WORSE. SEE YOU NEXT TIME!)


	14. Pupil vs Professor, part one

Love and Pokeballs

(_(sweatdrops) _Nice appliances. You wouldn't attack me until the end of the chapter, would you?)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Fourteen: Pupil vs. Professor

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Claire here, and ready for the semifinals. **_**(gulp)**_** At least, I hope I am. I'm a little too nervous to say anything else, though, so how 'bout I just start the chapter?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, it was eight PM, and the last four trainers had gathered in the registration building for the semifinal matchups. Besides me, the other trainers were Jose (duh!), Michael (unsurprising, I'll admit), and a tall, redheaded girl named Gina from Oldale Town.

Suddenly, the screen lit up, and my picture appeared. And my opponent was…

"Jose." I whispered.

"Darn," Michael said. "I wanted to battle both of you."

"Excellent work on making it this far, though." Said a voice from behind.

I turned around. It was Juan!

"Hello, Michael." He said politely. "Hello, Claire. I wish you luck in your matches, but you'll understand if I cheer for my son."

"Of course." Michael and I said simultaneously.

"Wonderful." He said with a nod before turning to his son. "Now, Jose, may I have a word with you?"

Jose nodded and left with his father, Michael and me glancing at each other and shrugging.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half an hour later, I was in the Pokemon Center with Alex, wracking my brain for a strategy to win.

"Maybe Sudowoodo?" I said, picking up a Pokeball. "No, that's no good on the water field! Or Leafeon? No, the ice field'll make it useless!"

"Calm down, Claire." Alex said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Everything'll be just fine."

"Are you _kidding_!?" I screamed. "I've _never_ beaten Jose! Did you _see_ my match at the Indigo League?"

"Yep," said a familiar voice behind me. "It was one of the most one-sided battles I've ever seen."

"Who asked you?" I snapped, turning around and glaring at Michael.

"Nobody," he replied, scratching the Pikachu on his shoulder behind his ears. "I just like seeing you this panicked. Imagine: _You _needing all the help you can get, while _I'm_ stronger than ever!"

"What're you talking about?" I demanded.

"Pikachu's got a new attack." He bragged. "One so powerful, it can't lose!"

"Oh, please!" I retorted. "I can beat you any day, no matter what new tricks you've got! My only obstacle is Jose—I've never beaten him…"

"Probably because you're psyching yourself out." He said, his disposition suddenly turning bright. "You're so used to losing, you've forgotten you can win."

"If I want your opinion, I'll ask!" I snapped.

"Whatever." He shrugged. "Oh, I almost forgot."

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "Won't be needing this." He said, tossing it to me as he turned and walked out.

I held up the item and stared at it. It was a necklace made of string, with a ball filled with what looked like lightning as a pendant.

"_Not a good sign."_ I thought. _"If he'd give up the Light Ball, this new move must be unbelievable!"_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I had a big knot in my stomach as I entered the arena. Between the worry of facing Jose and Michael's new attack, I had barely slept a wink. I didn't even have time to strategize for different arenas. I just chose a couple of Pokemon for each field.

"All right," the announcer said as Jose and I took our places and the scoreboard lit up, displaying the symbols of the four fields. "Welcome to the Johto League Silver Conference semifinals! For our first match today, we have Claire, the spunky brunette of the Joy clan, up against the favorite to win, Jose of Sootopolis City!"

Upon the mention of Jose's name, the crowd burst into cheers and applause. Even Juan, who was in an approved guest seat behind Jose and didn't like to express fandom, applauded slightly.

Alex, who was in an approved guest seat behind me, just blushed slightly.

"We will now decide the field of battle." The announcer said.

At once, the picture of the water drop lit up, representing—

"The water field!" the announcer said as the image on the scoreboard disappeared and was replaced with pictures of me and Jose, with six boxes underneath and the battlefield disappeared and was replaced by an Olympic-sized pool, with marble platforms supported by columns scattered around it. "Arguably the most difficult field on which to maneuver!"

I gulped. Jose's dad was a Water-type specialist, with a Gym to match. Jose had often seen him battle, and knew all the tricks.

"We will now select who will use the first Pokemon." The announcer said.

Instantly, my picture lit up.

"_Great,"_ I thought. _"As if he needs another advantage."_

"Okay," I panted, holding up a Pokeball. "This one should do all right."

I tossed the Pokeball and a Pokemon appeared on a platform. This one was bright turquoise, with the body of a dog, the face of a cat, and a fishlike tail. It also had three fins on the sides and top of its head, and a white fringe around its neck.

"Claire has chosen Vaporeon!" the announcer said as Vaporeon's picture appeared under mine. "A Water-type perfectly suited for this field! What will Jose choose?"

Jose smirked and tossed a Pokeball into the arena and Onix, his giant Rock Snake Pokemon, appeared, looking rather uncomfortable on a tiny platform.

"Jose fights back…with an Onix?" the announcer said as Onix's picture appeared under Jose's. "A highly unusual choice under such circumstances. What is he planning?"

"Use Rock Polish." Jose said.

Onix roared as its rocky hide suddenly became very shiny.

"_Why increase speed if there's nowhere to go?"_ I wondered. _"Well, whatever the reason, I'd better defend."_

"Vaporeon," I called. "Dive in and use Acid Armor!"

"_Vapor, vapor."_ Vaporeon said, jumping into the water and fading from view.

"Uh-oh," the announcer said. "Claire's just utilized Vaporeon's infamous power to disappear in water! How will Jose handle this?"

"Now try a sneak attack!" I ordered. "Use your Water Gun!"

"_Vapor!"_ said a voice somewhere in the arena as a stream of water from an unseen source was fired at Onix.

"Evade and use Rock Polish!" Jose ordered.

Onix roared and moved its long body out of the way of the attack, then became even shinier.

"Somewhat of a mistake on Claire's part." The announcer commented. "Despite Onix's size, dodging attacks is relatively easy for it, due to its serpentine body."

I blushed with embarrassment. I should've known that!

"Try masking the attack further!" I ordered. "Use Haze!"

"_Vaporeon!"_ Vaporeon said, presumably opening its mouth and releasing a thick fog that enveloped the field.

"Now use Hydro Pump!" I ordered.

"_Vaporeon!"_ Vaporeon cried, shooting a much bigger jet of water at its opponent.

"Use Dig!" Jose ordered.

"Dig?" I repeated. "Where can it go?"

I could hear Onix roaring, then a big splash, and when the smoke cleared, there were no Pokemon visible in the arena.

"Where has Onix disappeared to?" the announcer inquired.

After a minute, though, Onix burst through the floor of the arena, looking pained by the water.

"What was _that_ about?" I inquired. "You may have avoided Vaporeon's attack, but Onix is taking just as much damage now! What's the point?"

"Give it a minute." Jose said with a smirk. "You'll see."

Sure enough, something _did_ start to happen: the water began draining into the two holes, leaving the pool empty and Vaporeon exposed!

"_Not good!"_ I thought. _"Acid Armor only makes Vaporeon invisible in water!"_

"Now, Onix," Jose ordered. "Use Slam!"

Onix roared and raised its tail, then brought it down and crushed Vaporeon, knocking it out.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Vaporeon's picture went dark.

"An inauspicious start for the spunky trainer from Saffron." The announcer commented as I recalled Vaporeon.

"Come on, Claire!" Alex cheered. "You can still win this!"

I sighed and pulled out another Pokeball and tossed it into the arena, causing yet another Pokemon to appear floating in the air. This one was small and white, and seemed to be mostly head. All that was underneath was a cloud-like appendage.

"Looks like Claire's choosing Castform!" the announcer said as Castform's picture appeared under Vaporeon's. "It may control the weather, but can it control this match?"

"Castform, use Rain Dance." I commanded.

"_Castform."_ Castform replied.

Castform conjured a ball of blue energy and fired it into the sky, causing rainclouds to gather and rain to fall heavily on the battlefield (and _only_ the battlefield, oddly enough). Onix recoiled slightly, clearly harmed by the rain, but Castform seemed to like it a lot. In fact, Castform began to transform at once. Its cloud got bigger, and its round, white head became a blue water-drop shape.

"Looks like the rain activated Castform's Forecast ability, turning it into a Water-type!" the announcer recapped. "This could mean trouble for Onix."

"Castform, use Weather Ball!" I ordered.

"_Castform."_ Castform said, forming a big, blue ball of water over its head. _"Cast-FORM!"_

Castform fired the attack and struck Onix in the face. Onix fell over, unconscious.

"Onix is unable to battle!" the judge said as Onix's picture faded.

"Looks like Onix was just too tired to dodge after so much exposure to water." The announcer commented as Jose recalled Onix. "How will Jose counter?"

"I'll give this one a shot." Jose said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Exeggutor!"

Jose threw the Pokeball and another Pokemon appeared on a platform. This one looked like a fat palm tree with two round legs instead of roots. It had three pale coconuts growing side-by-side beneath the leaves, and each of those coconuts had a grinning, cheerful face.

"_Exeggutor."_ The three heads said, leaning back and forth on their legs.

"And Jose chooses Exeggutor!" the announcer said as Exeggutor's picture appeared under Onix's. "A clever choice, as Castform is now a Water-type!"

"Not for long." I said. "Castform, use Sunny Day!"

Castform nodded and conjured a ball of yellow energy and fired it into the sky. The rain stopped and the clouds scattered, exposing strong, hot sunlight that evaporated what was left of the water in the arena.

"_Castform."_ Castform said as it began to change again. Its head grew bigger, rounder, and orange. There were smaller orange spheres around the top and sides. It looked a lot like the sun, in fact.

"Uh-oh," the announcer said. "The bright sunlight has turned Castform into a Fire-type, strong against the Grass-type Exeggutor. How will Jose handle this?"

"Castform, use Weather Ball!" I ordered.

"_Castform!"_ Castform said, conjuring another ball over its head, this one made of fire, and firing it at Exeggutor. _"Cast-FORM!"_

"Dodge and counter with Seed Bomb!" Jose commanded.

Exeggutor's three heads nodded as it leapt aside with amazing speed, landing on another platform and firing a big, green seed at Castform, which exploded on contact and sent it reeling back.

"What the—?" I exclaimed. "How'd it do that?"

"Sunny Day affects _all_ Pokemon, Claire," Jose explained. "Not just your own. This bright sunlight activated Exeggutor's Chlorophyll ability, doubling its speed."

"Looks like Jose's turned the tables on Claire by using her own strategy against her!" the announcer recapped. "Yet another display of his strategic nature."

I began to blush. I had completely forgotten Exeggutor's Chlorophyll!

"Okay, Exeggutor," Jose said. "Use your Bullet Seed!"

"_Exeggutor."_ The Coconut Pokemon replied, firing a barrage of seeds from each mouth. _"Tor-tor-tor-tor-tor!"_

"_Castform!"_ Castform wailed as the seeds hit.

"Finish it with Stomp!" Jose commanded.

Exeggutor's three heads nodded as it leapt off of the platform with great speed, jamming its foot down on Castform's head and forcing it to the bottom of the arena, unconscious, before landing safely on its feet.

"Castform is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Castform's picture went dark.

"Looks like Exeggutor's speedy maneuvers were just too much for Castform!" the announcer said as I recalled my Pokemon. "Can she pull off a comeback?"

"You really don't seem focused, Claire." Jose called. "Anything wrong?"

"I'm doing my best!" I snapped.

"Funny," Jose said. "I don't think you really _did_ do your best."

"What does it—wait," I said, realizing something. "Isn't that what I told Michael at the Indigo Plateau last year?"

"Yes, Claire." He replied. "It's called 'a cruel irony', but that's beside the point. I'm trying to tell you that you'll never win if you don't put your heart into it."

"Right!" Juan and Alex agreed.

I couldn't help but smile.

"You got it." I said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Glaceon, let's go!"

I tossed the Pokeball and another Pokemon appeared on the floor of the pool. This one was periwinkle, with a doglike body, a catlike face, ears that vaguely resembled a rabbit's, and the tail of a fox. It had dark blue diamond shapes on the ends of its ears and tail, and growths of the same color in front of its mouth that originated from its neck.

"_Glaceon!"_ it cried, staring Exeggutor down.

"Claire has chosen Glaceon!" the announcer said as Glaceon's picture appeared beneath Castform's. "This Ice-type should have the advantage over the Grass-type Exeggutor."

"Glaceon," I commanded. "Start off with Hail!"

"_Glaceon."_ Glaceon said with a smile. It opened its mouth wide, conjuring a ball of white energy, which it fired into the sky.

At once, a bunch of clouds moved in and began pelting the arena (and _only_ the arena) with hailstones. Exeggutor looked distressed, but Glaceon couldn't be more calm.

"Way to go, Claire!" Alex cheered.

"A very clever move from Claire!" the announcer commented. "Hail not only cancels out Exeggutor's Chlorophyll, but also constantly damages all non-Ice-types!"

"That's only half of it." I smirked. "Glaceon's Snow Cloak ability shields it in a hailstorm. It'll be much harder to attack now."

Jose just smiled and held up Exeggutor's Pokeball, recalling it.

"Looks like Jose's substituting his Pokemon." The announcer said as the background of Exeggutor's picture went dark. "What will he choose now?"

"Melody, take a stance!" he said, tossing another Pokeball into the arena.

"_Psyduck!"_ Melody said, doing a twirl before landing in front of Glaceon and giving it a fierce look.

"And it's Psyduck!" the announcer said as a picture of a Psyduck without the daisy (that was an accessory, not a body part) appeared under Exeggutor's. "Will Claire overcome this new opponent?"

As soon as Melody appeared, the hailstones stopped falling.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "Where's the hail?"

Jose smiled and pointed up. There was a big, white cloud under the hail clouds stopping the hail from reaching the battlefield, which, by the way, wasn't physically possible.

"Melody's Cloud Nine." He explained. "When she's in battle, weather effects are null and void."

"Looks like Claire will have to win this without Hail." The announcer said.

"No problem." I said. "Glaceon, use Icy Wind!"

"Dodge and use Fury Swipes!" Jose instructed.

Glaceon opened its mouth and fired a wave of snowflakes, but before they could hit, Melody leapt aside and repeatedly clawed Glaceon across its face.

"Knock it away with Ice Shard!" I commanded.

"_Glacee."_ Glaceon replied. The growths on its face came together and formed a pointed, icicle-type shape, which it used to strike Melody quickly and knock her into the air.

"Finish it with Blizzard!" I ordered.

"_Glaceon!"_ Glaceon responded, sending a large wave of hailstones at Melody.

"Use Cross Chop!" Jose urged.

Melody nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. Launching herself down, she plowed through the Blizzard (great pun, huh?) and struck Glaceon in the face, knocking it out.

"Glaceon is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Glaceon's picture went dark.

"Ouch!" the announcer said as Jose and I recalled our Pokemon, the background of Melody's picture going dark as we did. "Well, since three of one trainer's Pokemon are out of the match, we will now take a brief intermission. Feel free to stretch those legs, folks, but whatever you do, don't miss the conclusion of this exciting match!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finish him!**

(HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS, ANYWAY?)

**An excellent question. It seems you somehow gave me the ability to control nearby microchips, such as the ones in all electronics nowadays. I now control all of the appliances in this house, save for the computer and the ones I have no use for. Soon, however, I shall control the world!**

(Elaborate.)

**Through this "internet", I shall upload this programming and control all machines worldwide! Your human race will soon be nothing more than a memory!**

(YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!)

**Who's going to stop me? You? Now, for your last moments, I'll humor you with another In-Depth. Don't expect to escape this time.**

**Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. This Pokemon claims a large area of land as its territory, and builds its nest directly in the center. If this territory is violated, it shows no mercy in shredding the intruder with its sharp claws. This Pokemon also has outstanding eyesight. It is capable of distinguishing the movements of its prey, no matter how high it flies. The claws on its feet are also well-developed. It can carry prey such as Exeggcute to its nest from 60 miles away. This Pokemon's appearance is clearly based on an osprey or other bird of prey, while its name is a corruption of its Japanese name "**_**Pigeon**_**", which clearly refers to a species of bird. Its name could also refer to Otto Lilienthal, a pioneer of unpowered heavier-than-air flight.**

(Wow, that was good.)

**Thank you. You still can't stop me, though.**

(WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT! _(reaches out to punch Dex-ter)_)

**Appliances, defend me!**

_(Automatic veggie slicer intercepts and slices off MultiplePersonas' hand)_

(MOTHER bleep! I'VE ONLY GOT TWO OF THOSE! IT'S ON!)

**Just try and stop me.**


	15. Pupil vs Professor, part two

Love and Pokeballs

((clutches wrist and stares at Dex-ter) OKAY, ANCIENT WISDOM: NEVER FIGHT WHEN YOU CAN RUN! (kicks blender aside and runs stairs))

**Let him go. I have bigger priorities.**

((panting heavily) ENJOY THE CHAPTER!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Fifteen: Pupil vs. Professor, part two

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello there. Ready to see the rest of my match? Well, I finally got Claire motivated, and she's giving it her all. That's good, because I didn't want to win the way things were going. Speaking of going, **_**I've**_** gotta get going! Intermission's almost over! Bye!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back!" the announcer said as Claire and I walked into the arena. "It looks like both trainers are raring to go!

"Now, since Jose is in the lead, he will select his Pokemon first."

I nodded and held up a Pokeball. "Go, Exeggutor!" I said, tossing it into the arena, causing Exeggutor to appear on one of the platforms in a flash of light.

"Looks like Jose's brought Exeggutor back for another round!" the announcer said as the background of Exeggutor's picture lit up again. "How will Claire counter?"

Claire smiled and pulled out a Pokeball. "Let's see Exeggutor deal with _this_!" she said. "Go, Xatu!"

Claire tossed the Pokeball and a new Pokemon appeared on a platform. This one was green and looked like a cross between a bird, a human, and a totem pole. Its two big eyes just seemed to stare off into space, not looking at anything in particular.

"Claire fights back with Xatu, a Pokemon famed for its clairvoyance!" the announcer said as its picture appeared beneath Glaceon's. "How will it fare?"

"Exeggutor," I instructed. "Start off with Seed Bomb."

"_Exeggutor."_ My Pokemon said, firing an explosive seed at its opponent.

"Use Teleport!" Claire commanded.

"_Xatu."_ Xatu replied, disappearing and avoiding the attack, then reappearing on a platform to Exeggutor's left.

"Now use Night Shade!" she ordered.

"_Xatu."_ Xatu said, firing a black beam from its eyes that struck Exeggutor in the chest, knocking it off the platform for a ten-foot drop onto the floor below.

"_Exeggutor."_ Exeggutor said, struggling in vain to get to its feet.

"Uh-oh," the announcer said. "Looks like Exeggutor's in trouble."

"Use Psychic on yourself!" I instructed.

"_Tor."_ Exeggutor said, all three heads smiling widely as its body was surrounded by a blue aura and lifted to its feet.

"Okay," the announcer said. "Looks like Jose's back on top of things."

"Hardly!" Claire jeered. "Xatu, swoop down and use Drill Peck!"

"_Xatu."_ Xatu said, its beak seemingly rotating as it spread its wings and journeyed to the lower area to strike Exeggutor.

"Use Leaf Storm, quick!" I commanded.

Exeggutor's three heads nodded. As Xatu approached, Exeggutor let loose a tornado of glowing leaves, dealing massive damage and sending Xatu hurtling into a pillar.

"Finish it with Stomp!" I ordered.

Exeggutor's faces smiled as it leapt forward to strike Xatu.

"Night Shade, now!" Claire said suddenly.

As Exeggutor came down, Xatu shot another black beam from its eyes, hitting Exeggutor dead-on and knocking it out.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Exeggutor's picture went dark.

"Looks like Claire's making a comeback, folks!" the announcer said as I recalled Exeggutor. "How will Jose retaliate?"

"A minor setback." I said, pulling out another Pokeball. "Melody, let's go!"

In a flash of light, my Psyduck appeared on the floor of the arena, glaring at Xatu, who didn't seem to notice.

"Jose brings back his Psyduck for another round!" the announcer said as the picture of the Psyduck's background lit up. "Can it defeat Xatu?"

"Xatu, start off with Drill Peck!" Claire commanded.

"_Xatu."_ Xatu replied, its beak spinning as it flew at Melody.

"Melody," I called. "Dodge and use Ice Beam!"

"_Psy."_ Melody said, leaping aside and allowing Xatu to fly past before firing a blue beam from its mouth that struck Xatu in the back, dealing massive damage. _"Psy…DUCK!"_

"Ooh, that _had_ to hurt!" the announcer commented.

"Melody, another Ice Beam!" I commanded.

"Teleport, then Steel Wing!" Claire urged.

Melody fired another beam, but before it could hit, Xatu disappeared and reappeared flying toward Melody from behind, its wings glowing as it did.

"Melody, jump!" I ordered.

Just as Xatu got in close, Melody leapt into the air, going much higher than you'd expect a Psyduck to go before diving back down and landing on Xatu's back, its arms tightly wrapped around Xatu's neck.

"Looks like Jose's found a blind spot on Xatu!" the announcer said.

"Xatu may not be able to attack Melody while she's there, but that's easily solved." Claire said. "Xatu, shake it off!"

"_Xatu."_ Xatu said, flying wildly around the battlefield with Melody clinging for dear life.

"Use Ice Beam on its wing and jump!" I ordered.

Melody nodded and turned to Xatu's right wing. Opening her bill wide, she shot another blue beam at it, freezing it solid before jumping off as Xatu, distracted by its pain, smacked into a pillar and fell over, swirly-eyed.

"Xatu is unable to battle!" the judge said as Xatu's picture went dark.

"Guess Xatu didn't see _that_ coming!" the announcer laughed as Claire recalled Xatu. "Now Claire's down to two Pokemon against Jose's four! Can she make a comeback?"

"Definitely!" she said with a smile.

"That's the spirit!" Alex cheered. "Go, Claire!"

"Okay," Claire said, pulling out another Pokeball. "Let's try _this_!"

Claire tossed the Pokeball into the arena and a Pokemon appeared on a platform in a flash of light. This one was lavender, with a catlike face and body, big, foxlike ears, and a long, skinny tail that split about three quarters of the way to the end. It had enormous eyes and a small red gem in its forehead, too.

"Claire's going with Espeon, another Psychic-type!" the announcer said as Espeon's picture appeared beneath Xatu's. "How will Jose respond?"

I smiled, then held up Melody's Pokeball and recalled her again.

"Looks like once again, Jose is switching Pokemon." The announcer recapped as the background of Melody's picture went dark. "What will he use now?"

"This one should do just fine." I said, pulling out another Pokeball.

I tossed the ball and my new Magmar appeared on the platform in front of Espeon's.

"And it's Magmar!" the announcer said as Magmar's picture appeared under Melody's. "Can this recently-evolved Pokemon defeat Claire's Espeon?"

"No problem." I said. "Magmar, use Flamethrower."

"_Magmar!"_ my Pokemon said happily, sending a wave of fire from its mouth at Espeon.

"Dodge and use Calm Mind!" Claire instructed.

Espeon nodded and leapt over to another platform, dodging the attack before glowing blue for a second.

"Try Ember!" I ordered.

"Dodge, then Calm Mind!" Claire said.

Magmar fired a wave of glowing projectiles from its mouth at Espeon, but Espeon once again leapt aside to safety before temporarily glowing blue.

"Looks like Magmar can't even land a blow!" the announcer said. "Claire's really starting to make a comeback!"

"Okay, Espeon," Claire cheered. "Use Psybeam!"

"_Espeon!"_ Espeon replied, firing a rainbow-colored beam from its gem.

The blast hit Magmar right in the gut, knocking it backwards, off the platform. Magmar managed to catch the edge, but was just dangling from its fingers.

"Pull yourself up!" I urged.

"_Mag…mar!"_ Magmar replied, struggling to climb up.

"Magmar's truly hanging by a thread, folks!" the announcer said.

"Espeon, use Swift!" Claire cheered.

Espeon nodded and released several glowing stars that zoomed at Magmar's hands.

"Magmar's caught between a Swift and a swift end, folks!" the announcer laughed.

"Push yourself up with a Flamethrower to the ground!" I instructed.

"_Magmar."_ Magmar said with a nod. _"Mag…MAR!"_

Magmar sent a powerful wave of fire from its mouth at the ground and pushed itself up, somersaulting through the air before finally landing next to Espeon. The Swift still hit, of course, but it did minimal damage.

"Looks like Jose escaped that situation perfectly!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered.

"But now it's right next to Espeon." Claire laughed. "So it's out of the frying pan and into the fire!"

"But Magmar _likes_ the fire!" I laughed. "Magmar, use Fire Punch!"

"_Magmar!"_ Magmar said, striking Espeon with a flaming fist.

"Strike back with Psybeam!" Claire ordered.

"_Espeon!"_ Espeon cried, launching another rainbow-colored beam and knocking Magmar back.

"Regain control and use Ember!" I shouted.

Magmar smiled as it regained its footing and shot numerous, glowing embers at Espeon.

"Counter with Swift!" Claire yelled.

Espeon nodded and released more stars that collided with the embers, canceling them out.

"Let's finish this, Espeon!" Claire ordered. "Use your strongest Psybeam!"

"Magmar, full-power Flamethrower!" I commanded.

Espeon and Magmar nodded and fired their respective attacks at each other. The attacks collided, causing an explosion that kicked up a layer of smoke all over the arena as a crashing sound was heard.

When the smoke cleared, we could see the results: Espeon was the one who had crashed to the ground, and was now unconscious. Magmar was terribly winded, but had survived by clinging to the edge of the platform.

"Espeon is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Espeon's picture went dark.

"Claire's down to her last Pokemon!" the announcer said as she recalled Espeon. "Can she make a comeback against Jose's juggernauts?"

Before Claire could do anything else, I held up Magmar's Pokeball and recalled it.

"Looks like Jose's changing Pokemon, too!" the announcer said as the background of Magmar's picture went dark. "As per the rules, since his Pokemon was recalled when still able to battle, Jose will choose first."

"All right," I said, pulling out yet another Pokeball. "Melody, let's try this once more!"

In a flash of light, Melody appeared once more, leaping down to the arena's floor.

"And Psyduck's back for another round!" the announcer said as the background of the Psyduck's picture lit up again. "What will Claire use?"

"C'mon, Claire!" Alex cheered. "Beat Jose!"

Claire smirked as she slowly pulled out a Pokeball and held it up. "I caught this just for our match, Jose." She smiled. "It's one of the strongest Pokemon I've ever seen!"

"I'll bet I know what it is." I said with a smile.

Claire said nothing as she tossed the Pokeball into the arena.

In a flash of light, a Pokemon appeared on the floor of the arena. This one looked like a four-foot-tall humanoid jackal that stood on two legs. Its body was mostly black, but its face, paws, and a lot of other places were blue. It had a very serious expression on its face as it stared at Melody.

"_Luca."_ It said, bowing slightly before me.

"Claire's finishing with Lucario!" the announcer said. "Seems strong, but can it handle all four of Jose's remaining Pokemon? Let's find out!"

"Melody, start with Cross Chop!" I ordered.

"_Psy-aye!"_ Melody said, crossing her arms and rushing toward Lucario.

"Use Force Palm!" Claire commanded.

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario replied, holding out its paw and running toward Melody.

As the two neared each other, Lucario struck Melody in the forehead, knocking her backwards into a pillar before she fell over, unconscious.

"Psyduck is unable to battle!" the judge announced as the Psyduck's picture went dark.

"And, with a single attack, Lucario has knocked Psyduck out!" the announcer said as I recalled Melody. "Claire may have a shot at the championship after all!"

"Don't count your Pokemon before they're caught." I said with a grin as I pulled out a Pokeball. "I'm just getting warmed up. The show's about to begin!"

I tossed the Pokeball and a Pokemon appeared on the arena's floor with a sparkle. This one was long and serpentine, with a white-beige body and a kind face. There were two long, blue fins that came out of the top of its head that resembled hair, and its long, mermaid-like tail was covered in gold scales.

The ladies in the crowd couldn't help but swoon over its beauty.

"Amazing!" the announcer said as a picture of the Pokemon appeared under Magmar's—though the picture had red headfins and a blue tail. "Jose's next Pokemon is Milotic—arguably the most gorgeous species of Pokemon on the planet! And it's shiny, too! But can beauty match power? Let's find out!"

"Milotic, start off with Aqua Ring." I instructed.

"_Milo."_ Milotic said calmly. At once, it was surrounded by two rings of water that, together, resembled a gyroscope. A second later, the rings disappeared without a trace.

"A clever move by Jose." The announcer commented. "As any Water-type fan knows, Aqua Ring will constantly heal a Pokemon during battle."

"Not if I knock it out first!" Claire said. "Lucario, use Force Palm!"

"_Lu-cario!"_ Lucario said, running forward and smacking Milotic into a pillar with its hand, much to the crowd's displeasure.

Quickly, the rings appeared around Milotic again, healing some of its injuries before vanishing.

"Not bad." I said. "Milotic, show it your Twister."

"_Milo!"_ Milotic said, holding up its tail and sending a tornado at Lucario.

"Dodge it and use Metal Claw!" Claire ordered.

Lucario nodded and swiftly leapt aside, easily dodging the Twister before running past Milotic and swiping it with a glowing paw.

"Great!" she cheered as Milotic healed itself slightly. "Now another Force Palm!"

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario said, running in to deal another blow.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" I ordered.

As Lucario approached, Milotic raised its now-glowing tail to block it. The attacks collided, and eventually both Pokemon were pushed back slightly, but Milotic got the worst of it.

"Looks like Milotic is paralyzed!" the announcer said, clearly noticing the spark that went around Milotic's body, even as the Aqua Ring healed it. "Things could get a lot more one-sided from here!"

"Not exactly." I said with a smile. "When Milotic's hit with a status affliction, its Marvel Scale ability activates, increasing its defense."

Sure enough, Milotic's scales looked slightly more rigid and durable.

"No problem." Claire said. "Lucario, show it your Aura Sphere!"

"_Luca, lucario!"_ Lucario said, forming a glowing ball of energy between its paws. Lucario fired the orb, which zoomed toward Milotic.

"Use Mirror Coat, Milotic!" I urged.

Milotic nodded. Just as the Aura Sphere was about to hit, Milotic's body glowed white. The Aura Sphere struck, but then quickly changed direction, zooming over and smacking into Lucario for massive damage!

"Cheap trick." Claire said as Lucario got to its feet and Milotic healed itself again.

"Call it what you like, Claire," I said. "But you know my strategy's good. With Marvel Scale buffering physical attacks, Mirror Coat sending special attacks back with double the force, and Aqua Ring constantly healing it, Milotic is practically invincible!"

"Too bad its offensive atta—wait, that's it!" Claire realized. "You're just using Milotic to wear Lucario down for the next battle, aren't you?"

I smiled, but didn't answer. My strategies are mine and mine alone.

"Your knowledge of this makes no difference." I said. "Just because you know what I'm doing doesn't mean you can stop me."

"We'll see about that!" Claire snapped. "Lucario, another Force Palm!"

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario said, charging at Milotic again.

"Defend with Iron Tail!" I ordered.

"_Milo!"_ Milotic replied, but didn't move. The paralysis had cost it the ability to attack.

Since Milotic was defenseless, Lucario's attack was a direct hit, dealing fair damage despite the Marvel Scale.

"Now for some _real_ damage!" Claire said. "Lucario, grab Milotic by the tail and toss it!"

"_Lucario."_ Lucario said with a nod. _"Lu-cario!"_

Before Milotic could even move, Lucario ran up and grabbed its tailfin, spinning it around and eventually throwing it, sending it smashing into a nearby pillar.

"Finish it with Drain Punch!" Claire commanded.

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario said, its paw glowing green as it ran at Milotic. _"Luca, luca, lucario!"_

"Quickly, use Safeguard!" I urged.

Milotic nodded. Just before Lucario struck, Milotic's body was surrounded by a shimmering veil. The veil did nothing, however, to stop Lucario. Lucario finished Milotic off, draining its energy as it did.

"Milotic is unable to battle!" the judge declared as the non-shiny Milotic's picture went dark, much to the spectators' disappointment, especially Dad's. He's always had a fondness for my Milotic.

"Looks like Claire has brought Jose down to his last two Pokemon!" the announcer said as I recalled Milotic. "Can they defeat Lucario?"

I smiled as I held out another Pokeball—not a normal one, though. This Pokeball was completely red.

"_That _one!?" Claire gaped. "Jose, that's one of the few Pokemon of yours I know everything about! You expect to beat me with _that_!?"

"What makes you so sure you know what I'm using?" I asked.

"Duh!" she said. "I've seen you use it a hundred times! So you either got a new Cherish Ball—which is impossible—and captured a new Pokemon without me knowing, or you're using _that_ one!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I threw the Cherish Ball into the arena. Claire was in for a _big_ surprise!

In a flash of light, a new Pokemon appeared, still surrounded by the veil. This one was white and birdlike, with big, feathery wings. It had red and blue triangles on its stomach and three spikes above its head—the left one blue, the right one red, and the middle one white. There was a look of unbridled joy on its face.

"What in the world is _that_?" Claire gasped, holding up her Pokedex to scan it.

"**Togekiss,"** the Pokedex said, displaying a picture of the Pokemon. **"The Jubilee Pokemon. It is said to only appear in areas completely devoid of war and strife. Sightings have been very rare recently."**

"You-you evolved Togetic, didn't you?" Claire stammered as she put the Pokedex away.

"Dad delivered another Shiny Stone last night, and we both knew it was time." I explained. "Now we're ready for our first battle with my new form!"

Claire stared at me for a second, three anime dots appearing over her head. "_Your _new form?" she repeated, confused.

"I-I mean Togekiss' new form!" I stammered. "Freudian slip. Anyway, let's get this battle started!"

"Well, looks like Jose's sixth Pokemon will be Togekiss!" the announcer said as Togekiss' picture appeared under the picture of the Milotic. "It's quickly becoming a crowd favorite, too!"

True enough, the crowd seemed to love Togekiss' cuteness and grace, especially Dad.

"Crowd appeal or not, it's goin' down!" Claire said. "Lucario, use your Force Palm!"

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario said, leaping up _amazingly_ high to strike Togekiss.

"Dodge and use Air Slash!" I instructed.

"_Kiss, kiss."_ Togekiss said, easily flitting aside.

Lucario, despite losing its target, managed to regain control and land expertly on one of the platforms, but just as it did, Togekiss sliced its wing through the air and dealt a powerful blow to Lucario.

"Try dodging _this_!" Claire shouted. "Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

"Counter with _your_ Aura Sphere!" I urged.

Both Pokemon nodded and formed a ball of energy between their upper extremities ("hands" isn't appropriate, as neither Pokemon has them), then fired them at each other. The spheres collided in an explosion, canceling each other out.

"Not bad," the announcer said. "These trainers clearly know what they're doing!"

"Now, Togekiss," I said. "Use Sky Attack!"

"Counter with Metal Claw!" Claire ordered.

Togekiss began to glow before zooming toward Lucario, but, in the blink of an eye, Lucario leapt out of the way and slashed Togekiss across the side with a glowing paw before landing perfectly on the floor of the arena.

Then I felt it. It's a little hard to describe just _what_ I was feeling, but I'll do my best. It was as if I was _feeling _pain (real, corporeal pain), but I wasn't _in_ any pain (and if you find that hard to understand by reading it, try _living_ it!).

"Are you okay?" Claire asked as I put my hand over my ribs.

"Fine, fine." I said nonchalantly. "Togekiss, take control with Metronome!"

"_Kiss, kiss!"_ Togekiss said, roosting on a platform and waving its wings left and right repeatedly. _"Kisskiss, kisskiss, kisskiss!"_

"Togekiss is using Metronome!" the announcer said. "Now, literally _anything_ could happen!"

Finally, Togekiss stopped waving its wings, and giant, thorny tendrils shot out of the arena floor, pummeling Lucario!

"Looks like Togekiss used Frenzy Plant!" the announcer laughed. "This could mean trouble for Lucario!"

"Lucario, use your Extremespeed!" Claire ordered.

"Counter with _your_ Extremespeed!" I commanded.

Lucario nodded and leapt up at Togekiss with awesome speed. At the same time, Togekiss flew down at Lucario just as fast.

Once again, the two Pokemon collided and knocked each other back, and once again, I had that pain-but-not-pain sensation.

"_What's going on?"_ I thought frantically as I clutched my stomach.

"Looks like Jose's having a little trouble." The announcer commented.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Claire asked.

"I'm fine!" I insisted, though I didn't feel fine at all. "Now, Togekiss, hit it with your strongest attack! Use Return!"

"_Kiss, tokiss!" _Togekiss said, its body enveloped in a pink aura as it sped toward Lucario, putting all its faith into the attack.

"Use Endure, Lucario!" Claire ordered.

"_Lu…cario!"_ Lucario said, taking a defensive stance just before the attack hit.

I couldn't believe it! Endure wasn't even necessary! The Return attack had done less than a quarter of what it should have!

"_What's going on?"_ I thought again, utterly confused.

Instantly, I knew the answer. Togekiss and I had faith in each other. Togekiss was just worried about something. But _what_?

"Okay, now I _know_ you're not okay." Claire said, shaking her head. "Even as a Togetic, its Return was much stronger than _that_!"

"I'm telling you, I'm fine!" I shouted.

"_It's Togekiss I'm worried about."_ I thought.

"Well, then I guess I'll finish this!" Claire said. "Lucario, use Force Palm!"

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario said, leaping up to smack Togekiss with its paw.

"_Togekiss won't withstand _that_!"_ I thought. _"Time for a final attack."_

"Togekiss, use Healing Wish!" I commanded.

"_Kiss, kiss!"_ Togekiss replied.

Togekiss held its wings together and formed a ball of golden energy and shot it above the battlefield. The orb just hovered there, not doing anything.

Then the attack hit.

Lucario struck Togekiss with all its might, knocking it into a pillar and rendering it unconscious.

"Togekiss is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Togekiss' picture went dark.

"Ooh, that _had_ to hurt!" the announcer commented. "Now Claire's evened the odds, leaving both trainers with only a single Pokemon!"

I wasn't listening. I was having that pain-but-not-pain sensation again, much worse than before. It was overwhelming this time!

I clutched my stomach and vomited. I couldn't help it. Suddenly, I knew the problem!

Then I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was still in the arena, and I was standing, but not on my own. Alex, her Chansey, Claire, and Dad were pulling me up.

"How long was I out?" I groaned.

"Only a couple of minutes." Dad replied. "What happened?"

"My connection with Togekiss was closer than I thought." I explained. "I was actually _feeling_ its pain. That's going to take some getting used to."

"Well, we have to get you some help!" Alex said, her Chansey nodding in agreement.

"No!" I objected, wrenching out of their grasp. "I have to finish this! I can't lose this way! I have a reputation to uphold!"

"Absolutely not!" Dad told me. "I can't let you keep risking your life out there!"

"I told you, I'm only feeling _Togekiss'_ pain." I repeated. "It's only a problem when Togekiss is in battle!"

"But you can barely stand up!" Claire said. "I don't wanna win by forfeit, but I _really_ don't want to see you get hurt."

"I'll be fine!" I insisted. "Just give me some of Chansey's Softboiled."

"What do you think, Juan?" Alex asked, turning to Dad.

"I think he should stop right now!" Dad replied. "But I can see he's not about to, so I'll have to settle for that."

"Okay, Chansey," Alex said. "You know what to do."

"_Chansey!"_ Chansey said, pulling out its egg and breaking it, handing me the full half.

I drank the substance to regain my energy, then stood up straight and recalled Togekiss.

"I'm ready!" I announced.

"Looks like the battle's back on, folks!" the announcer said as Alex, Dad, Chansey, and Claire returned to their proper places. "Jose's up and ready for more! But can he defeat Lucario with nothing but an injured Magmar?"

"Injured?" I repeated with a laugh. "Wait and see."

I tossed Magmar's Pokeball into the arena and it appeared on the floor, looking tired, and without the veil (Safeguard must've faded while I was unconscious).

"_Mag…mar."_ it panted as its picture's background lit up.

"Looks like I'm finally gonna beat you!" Claire laughed.

"We'll see." I smirked.

At that second, the golden orb that Togekiss had fired came down and was absorbed into Magmar's body, causing Magmar to glow gold for a second. When the glow faded, all of Magmar's injuries were gone!

"Oh, the old Healing Wish maneuver!" the announcer said. "Jose knew Togekiss was a goner, so he set up the attack to completely heal his next Pokemon and give it a fighting chance!"

"Exactly." I said. "Now, Magmar, let's start off with a Smokescreen."

"_Magmar."_ Magmar smiled, releasing a thick layer of smoke from its mouth. _"Mag-mar!"_

"Big deal." Claire said. "Lucario doesn't need to see. It can sense Magmar's aura. Now, Lucario," she ordered. "Use Extremespeed!"

"_Lucario!"_ I could hear Lucario shout, just before the sound of quick footsteps and a collision.

When the smoke cleared, I could see that Lucario's attack had obviously been a success, and Magmar had been forced back.

"Looks like Magmar's Smokescreen can't shield it from Lucario's sixth sense!" the announcer commented.

Then I had an idea.

"Magmar, use Smokescreen again!" I ordered.

Magmar looked confused, but did it.

"Did you hit your head when you fell?" Claire asked. "Usually you learn from your mistakes."

I smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Whatever." She shrugged. "Lucario, another Extremespeed!"

"_Lucario!"_ I could hear Lucario say again followed by more footsteps.

"Magmar, take five steps to your right!" I instructed.

"Follow it!" Claire yelled.

Once again, I heard the sound of footsteps, then a collision, but this time, I was sure Lucario was the only one who had moved.

When the smoke cleared, everyone could see the result: Magmar was standing behind a pillar, and Lucario had smacked right into it!

"A very clever move on Jose's part!" the announcer laughed. "He knew that Lucario could only sense _living_ things, not the inanimate objects around them!"

"Lucario," Claire called. "Are you okay?"

"_Lu…cario!"_ Lucario shouted, pulling itself from the pillar and taking a fighting stance.

"Great!" she said. "Then use Foresight!"

Lucario nodded and gazed at the arena, a red light coming from its eyes as it did.

"Now Magmar can't pull another trick like that!" Claire smirked.

"I have other strategies." I said. "Magmar, use Flamethrower!"

"_Magmar!"_ Magmar said, sending a wave of fire from its mouth at Lucario.

"Jump onto a platform and dodge it!" Claire ordered.

Lucario nodded and heeded the command, going far out of Magmar's reach.

"That may keep Lucario away from Magmar," I told her. "But Lucario can't do much of anything without getting close."

"Wrong." Claire said. "There is _one_ thing it can do. Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

"_Lucario." _Lucario said, forming another sphere and letting it zoom toward Magmar.

"Fire Punch, Magmar." I said.

Magmar nodded and struck the orb with a flaming fist, causing it to disappear.

"And now we're back to 'nothing'." I sighed.

"Looks like the two Pokemon have reached a stalemate, folks!" the announcer said. "One will have to take action!"

"Lucario," Claire ordered. "Another Aura Sphere!"

Lucario grunted and shot down another glowing ball.

"Counter with Fire Punch!" I instructed.

"Now, drop down with Force Palm!" Claire suddenly said.

Just as Magmar disintegrated the Aura Sphere with another flaming punch, Lucario leapt to the ground and struck Magmar in the back!

"And Claire launches a diversion to get back in the game with a sneak attack!" the announcer commented. "Very clever, indeed."

I couldn't help but smile, though. Claire had played right into my hands!

"What're you smiling about?" Claire demanded.

"Take a look at Lucario." I replied.

Claire's neck couldn't have swiveled around fast enough.

Lucario's paw now had a big, red burn mark on it, and it seemed to be in pain.

"Uh-oh," the announcer said. "Looks like that last Force Palm activated Magmar's Flame Body, inflicting a burn on Lucario. Things just got tougher for Claire."

"Don't let that stop you, Claire!" Alex cheered. "You can still win!"

"We'll see." I said. "Magmar, use Lava Plume."

"_Magmar."_ Magmar replied, tilting its head up and releasing a wave of fire that spread in all directions. _"Mag-mar!"_

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario said, howling in pain as the flames hit it.

"This could be it for Lucario!" the announcer said.

"Finish it with Flamethrower!" I commanded.

"_Mag-MAR!"_ Magmar said, letting loose one more stream of flame.

"Jump with Extremespeed, then come down with Force Palm!" Claire suddenly urged.

Lucario nodded and leapt high into the air, so high it was almost out of sight, then began descending with its paw out.

"Stop it with Flamethrower!" I ordered.

Magmar nodded and turned its head up, aiming the stream upward, but Lucario simply plowed right through it, not even slowing down before striking Magmar in the skull and creating another layer of dust over the arena.

When the dust faded, the two Pokemon were on their feet, both looking badly hurt as they stared each other down. Eventually, though, one fell forward, unconscious.

"Magmar is unable to battle!" the judge said as the scoreboard proclaimed Claire the winner. "Victory goes to Claire and Lucario!"

Suddenly, the crowd began to shout. Many were disappointed that I'd lost, but a good number of them were cheering for Claire, and Alex was the loudest.

"And, in a surprising turn of events, Claire has defeated Jose!" the announcer said as we recalled our Pokemon. "That means she will be advancing to the final round tomorrow—the last thing standing between her and champion status!"

I walked up to Claire and shook her hand. "Good match." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I spent the next couple of hours in the Pokemon Center, waiting as they healed Claire's and my Pokemon. They had been badly injured, but Claire couldn't've been happier to hear that Lucario would be able to battle tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All afternoon, Claire bugged me for advice in her upcoming match, but I always gave the same answer.

"Claire," I said. "The student has surpassed the master. I have nothing left to teach you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, I arranged for a visitor in my room. The visitor arrived, right on time, and knocked loudly.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and the gargantuan form of Tank walked in, his face still covered in the scratches from Melody's Fury Swipes. "I can't believe you lost."

"That's a fine way to greet a person." I scoffed.

Tank said nothing. He just pointed to his scratches.

"Fair enough." I sighed. "Well, are you still interested in that apprenticeship?"

Tank's eyes went wide. "You really mean it?"

"That depends." I said. "Are you willing to dedicate yourself to my teachings?"

"Of course!" he said, getting on his hands and knees. "I'll do whatever you say!"

"Good." I said as he got to his feet. "We'll go down to the Orange Islands to train after the tournament. By the way," I added. "Can you keep a secret, Tank?"

"Yeah," Tank replied eagerly. "What is it? Oh, and call me 'Victor'."

"Well, _Victor_, I threw the match."

"_What!?_" he exclaimed.

"From an outsider's view, it would've been obvious." I said. "Draining the pool when I planned on using Flying- and Water-types, not using Melody to battle Castform, never bothering to have Onix use Stealth Rock at the beginning of a six-on-six match. All of my moves were good for the moment, but not the long-term strategies I'm known for.

"Well, _why_ did you do it?" he asked.

"Several reasons." I said. "For one, Claire is more confident, and doesn't need me to coach her anymore. For another, this loss will make it seem less suspicious when I don't compete in the next League or two. Both of these will help with your training.

"Most importantly, though, it gets Michael and Claire a match."

"Michael and Claire?" Tank repeated, confused.

"They've been feuding since they met. I know they have feelings for each other, though, and some walls have been broken down. They just need something to tip the balance, like a battle. Not just any battle, though. They need a battle with very high stakes to bring out the best in them, like the final round of a League. I also taught Michael a new attack and gave him a Thunderstone to even the odds.

"I'm sure that if their battle is close, they'll gain a new respect for each other, no matter who wins."

"You thought of all that?" he gasped.

"Master strategist," I reminded him. "Remember?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

((pants heavily as he comes to the basement door and turns the lock with the secret combination and opens the door) GOOD THING I TURNED THE BASEMENT INTO A BOMB SHELTER. WITH THIS LOCK, NOTHING CAN GET IN OR OUT, EXCEPT CERTAIN SIGNALS WITH THE WI-FI I HAVE HERE. This'll last me a while.(approaches the wall of prosthetic appendages) THANK GOD MY MOM BUILDS PROSTHETICS AND I TINKER WITH THINGS. (grabs a left hand and attaches it) OKAY, IN ABOUT HALF AN HOUR, THAT'LL BE GOOD AS NEW. No computer chips in there—just wires to link to my spinal cord. Only a human brain can control it. Now, to deal with the oncoming threat…I'VE GOT NOTHING. Well, luckily, I have a Pokedex down here that I haven't tampered with. Say hello to Dextette everybody!

(Okay, Dextette, let's do an In-Depth (hits several buttons on Dextette))

**Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokemon. When flower fields bloom, it flits around, collecting pollen. This pollen is its favorite food. Many people leave potted plants on their windowsills just to see this Pokemon and its colorful wings. This Pokemon uses its long, coiled mouth to collect this pollen, and rides the spring winds, looking for it. Despite its appearance, though, it is a highly savage Pokemon. It attacks by jabbing the foe with its long, thin mouth to drain the foe's bodily fluids. In appearance, this Pokemon seems to be based on a swallowtail butterfly. Its name is a combination of "beautiful" and "butterfly", though it could be a pun on "beautify". Its Japanese name, "**_**Agehunt**_**" is a combination of "**_**agehacho**_**", "swallowtail butterfly", and "hunt".**

(Very nice. Well, DON'T WORRY, FOLKS. I'M SURE I'LL COME UP WITH A PLAN SOON ENOUGH. 'TIL THEN!)


	16. Battle for Superiority, part one

Love and Pokeballs

(Well, here I am, BARRICADING MYSELF IN A BASEMENT TO PROTECT MYSELF FROM NUMEROUS THINGS THAT WANT TO KILL ME, TYPING UP A STORY THAT MUST BE TOLD. This is how Lemony Snicket must've felt. Luckily, while Dex-ter was making his last In-Depth, I pulled out my Swiss army knife and cut a few wires. Internet's down. Unfortunately, Dex-ter will repair that soon enough, and then it's "take over the world" time. I'll have to find a plan before I'm the last man on Earth, and then my glasses will break when I try to—wait, wrong _Twilight Zone_ episode. I'm thinking of the one where a guy gets hit by a car. Well, enjoy the chapter.)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Sixteen: Battle for Superiority, part one

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What's up? Michael here, and I'm **_**psyched**_**! I finally made it to the final round of a tournament, and I couldn't be more excited! Best of all, my opponent is Claire! I can finally fulfill my promise to myself by beating her into the ground! Well, enjoy. I know I will…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, Pikachu, Return!" I ordered.

"_Pikapika!"_ Pikachu said, its body surrounded by a pink aura as it charged forward.

The rock shattered, breaking into a thousand pieces as Pikachu leapt back in front of me without even a scratch to show for it.

"Awesome!" I commented. "That was your best yet!"

"_Pipikachu!"_ Pikachu agreed.

We were out doing some last-minute training for the match. I had already decided on my team for tomorrow—some of my best Pokemon. Still, a little extra preparation never hurt.

"Well, buddy," I said. "Jose told me that when you could break this rock with your Return attack, it'd be time. You ready?"

"_Chu!"_ Pikachu said eagerly.

"You're positive?" I asked. "Once we do this, there's no going back."

"_Pikachu!"_ Pikachu replied with a smile.

"Okay, buddy," I said. "Let's do it!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We went to bed early that night, knowing that rest was an important part of preparation. I was also very careful to set the alarm, remembering what had happened last time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was very good. You see, the finalists are allowed free room service to allow utmost privacy before their match. I ordered a big breakfast for me and my Pokemon, and we wolfed it down before some last-minute strategy planning for the match. I had at least three Pokemon who could adjust to any field, so I could adjust until the second half, when I could switch out to more appropriate Pokemon during intermission.

Finally, it was time for the match. I packed up my stuff and headed down to the Silver Stadium to face Claire.

Boy, was she shocked to see a Raichu on my shoulder!

"Raichu!" she exclaimed. "You evolved it for the match!?"

"No," I joked. "I evolved it for much longer than that."

"Welcome to the final match of the Johto League Silver Conference!" the announcer said as the scoreboard lit up to show the symbols for the fields. "For all of you undedicated fans who haven't been watching, this match is between Michael, the rising star of Sandgem Town, and Claire, the spunky trainer from Saffron City!

"According to our research, both of these trainers have been competing in major tournaments for the last few years, and they even battled each other in the Indigo League last year, where Claire sent Michael packing! Will Michael win this, or will it be _déjà vu_ all over again?"

The crowd burst into cheers and applause. From here, I could clearly see the fans were pretty much rooting for the people on their side of the stadium. In fact, when I looked closely, I could see some familiar faces. Carmen, Edgar, and Raven were all cheering me on, 'cuz if you lose, you can at least lose to the champ. Even Vienna, whose bad behavior had made the evening news, was pulling for me, clearly still mad at Claire.

At the same time, I recognized some of Claire's fans, too. Bokayashi, Morty (whom I'd seen lose to Jose), and Jose, Juan, and Claire's sister in the dugout, of course. I even saw Tank (not hard—he's _huge_) rooting for her. Strangely, he was sitting next to Jose in the dugout, which seemed to make Claire angry.

"We will now select the battlefield at random." The announcer said.

At once, one of the symbols lit up, then began leaping around between the four symbols, finally stopping on—.

"The rock field!" the announcer said.

"_Yes!"_ I thought. _"My best one!"_

As expected, the arena was pulled underground to be replaced by a rough, dirt-covered one with several large rocks jutting out in various places.

"Okay," the announcer said as the scoreboard went blank, then displayed pictures of Claire and me with six boxes underneath each. "We will now select who will choose first."

Right away, my picture lit up.

Claire's fans cheered. Mine groaned.

"_No problem,"_ I thought. _"I'm ready for anything!"_

"Try this one, Claire!" I said, pulling out a Pokeball and tossing it into the arena. "Go, Gallade!"

I tossed the Pokeball into the arena and a Pokemon appeared. This one was tall, skinny, and humanoid, with a white body, a green, helmet-like cap on its head, a red growth protruding from the center of its chest, and another one in the same spot on its back, and green arms with blade-like protrusions going back from the elbows.

"_Gallade!"_ it said in a determined tone.

"Michael starts off with Gallade," the announcer said as Gallade's picture appeared under mine. "A Psychic- and Fighting-type mix with a wide variety of attacks! How will Claire respond?"

"Easy," Claire said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Go, Gardevoir!"

Claire tossed the Pokeball and a Pokemon appeared. This one looked eerily similar to Gallade, but more…feminine. It didn't have the elbow-blades, and its green cap looked more like hair, and it seemed to be wearing a flowing white gown.

"_Gardevoir."_ It cooed before staring Gallade down.

"Claire's chosen Gardevoir," the announcer said as Gardevoir's picture appeared under Claire's. "The evolutionary parallel to Gallade and pure Psychic-type, which should put it at an advantage! Looks like we're in for a battle of the sexes, folks!"

"A short one!" Claire laughed. "Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf!"

"_Gardevoir!"_ Gardevoir said, sending numerous glowing leaves at Gallade.

"Stop 'em with Leaf Blade!" I ordered.

Gallade nodded and the blades on its elbows grew longer and glowed green. _"Gallade!"_ it said, slashing the leaves and causing them to disappear.

"Great!" I cheered. "Now use Slash!"

"_Gallade!"_ Gallade said, its blades extending as it leapt forward to slash Gardevoir.

"Teleport, then Icy Wind!" Claire ordered.

Gardevoir nodded, then disappeared and reappeared behind Gallade, sending a flurry of snowflakes at it.

"Teleport, then Night Slash!" I ordered.

Gallade nodded, then teleported to Gardevoir's left in an attempt to slash it with its blades, which were now surrounded by a dark aura.

"Teleport and Thunderbolt!" Claire ordered.

Gardevoir disappeared just in time, then shot an electric blast at Gallade.

"Teleport and Leaf Blade!" I commanded.

Gallade avoided the blast and appeared near Gardevoir, trying to slash it with a glowing blade.

"Teleport and Psychic!" Claire shouted.

"Teleport and Slash!" I yelled.

"Teleport and Will-O-Wisp!"

"Teleport and Psycho Cut!"

And so it went. Both Pokemon continued to teleport away from the opponent's attacks, then trying to launch their own, only to have the opponent teleport away, too. This went on for about ten more minutes, but the sheer pressure of the fact that a single mistake could mean a loss kept the crowd interested, until…

"Teleport, then Night Slash!" I commanded.

"_Gallade!"_ Gallade said, disappearing to avoid the Thunderbolt and appearing next to Gardevoir to slash it with its blades, which, once again, had a dark aura around them.

"Teleport, then Icy Wind!" Claire ordered.

"_Gardevoir!"_ her Pokemon said, but it didn't move. It was forced to stay in place as Gallade struck.

"Uh-oh," the announcer said. "Looks like Teleport fizzled out! A move can only be used so many times, after all."

"Maybe so," Claire said as Gardevoir got to its tiny feet. "But it's the same for any Pokemon who uses it, and Gallade used it just as many times. Gallade can't teleport, either. Now, Gardevoir," she ordered. "Use Icy Wind!"

"_Gardevoir!"_ Gardevoir said, firing another flurry of snowflakes.

"Dodge it, Gallade!" I said.

"_Gallade!"_ Gallade said, easily leaping aside and avoiding the attack.

"Impressive." The announcer commented. "Gallade may not be able to teleport, but it's just as good at dodging on its own two feet!"

"Exactly!" I beamed. "Now, Gallade, finish it with X-Scissor!"

"_Gallade!"_ Gallade said, leaping forward and slashing Gardevoir with its blades crossed in the shape of an X.

"_Gardevoir!"_ Gardevoir screamed before falling to the ground, its eyes filled with swirls.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Gardevoir's picture went dark.

"And, despite a type disadvantage, Michael takes the first victory of the match!" the announcer declared, my fans going wild as Claire recalled Gardevoir. "This doesn't bode well for Claire."

"You may have won this battle," Claire said, pulling out another Pokeball. "But the match will be mine! Go, Umbreon!"

Claire tossed the Pokeball and a new Pokemon appeared. This one had the body of a dog and a head like a rabbit's. Its fur was completely black, except for the yellow rings that appeared on its sides, legs, ears, and tail.

"Claire's going with Umbreon!" the announcer said as Umbreon's picture appeared beneath Gardevoir's. "Quite possibly the most infamous of Eevee's evolutions, but can it topple Gallade?"

"Bring it on!" I said. "Gallade spent most of that last battle teleporting! It's not even tired!"

"_Gallade!"_ Gallade agreed.

"It will be." Claire smirked. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!"

"_Umbreon!"_ Umbreon said, firing a dark orb at Gallade.

"Dodge it and use X-Scissor!" I instructed.

Gallade nodded and leapt aside to dodge the attack, then crossed its blades and rushed at Umbreon.

"Double Team, now!" Claire ordered.

At once, the one Umbreon split into ten, and though Gallade slashed through one, that one simply vanished.

"Oh, boy," the announcer said. "It looks like that Shadow Ball was just a setup for something much worse!"

"Surround it and use Dark Pulse!" Claire commanded.

The nine remaining Umbreon nodded and encircled Gallade, then opened their mouths wide and each shot a blast of dark energy.

"Jump out of the way, quick!" I urged.

Gallade leapt out and crouched behind a rock just in time. The blasts collided and exploded, enveloping the arena in a cloud of dust.

When the dust faded, there was only one Umbreon, and it looked severely damaged.

"Umbreon's not lookin' too good, folks." The announcer commented, much to Claire's fans' displeasure.

"I can fix that." Claire said. "Umbreon, use Moonlight!"

"_Umbre…on."_ Umbreon said, struggling to stand up. Suddenly, the yellow rings on its body began to glow, and the glow spread all over its body. When it faded, a few of Umbreon's injuries were healed.

"Umbreon's back in the game!" the announcer stated as my fans booed. "But can it overcome Gallade?"

"No way!" I said. "Gallade, hit it with your Leaf Blade!"

"_Gallade!"_ Gallade shouted, leaping out from behind the rock. Oddly enough, the blade didn't glow or grow longer, causing Gallade to halt the attack as everyone stared at it, confused.

"Looks like Leaf Blade was overused, too." The announcer said.

"Try X-Scissor!" I ordered.

Gallade held its blades together, but they didn't glow.

"Slash, then!" I said.

Gallade held its arms out, but the blades didn't extend.

"Night Slash?"

Gallade shook its head.

By now, Claire and her fans (except Juan and Jose) were roaring with laughter.

"Looks like all of Gallade's most useful attacks have been overused." The announcer said.

"Can you do anything?" I implored.

Gallade nodded. One of its blades glowed purple as it swiped Umbreon for a Psycho Cut attack. Instead of slicing through Umbreon like it should have, it stopped short as soon as it hit.

"Oh, boy," the announcer said. "Looks like the only attack Gallade hasn't used up is Psycho Cut, which is completely ineffective against Dark-types like Umbreon!"

"This just got a lot easier." Claire said. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!"

"_Umbreon!"_ Umbreon said, firing another dark orb.

"Dodge and punch it!" I ordered.

Gallade leapt aside just in time and gave a swift jab to Umbreon's cheek.

"Michael seems to be resorting to hand-to-hand combat in Gallade's attackless state!" the announcer laughed.

"Give it a roundhouse kick!" I commanded.

"Double Team, Umbreon!" Claire shouted.

Gallade raised its foot to deliver a strong kick to Umbreon, but Umbreon once again split into ten of itself, and Gallade simply kicked through a copy, causing it to disappear.

"Now use Faint Attack!" she ordered.

"_Umbreon!"_ the Pokemon and its nine copies shouted, suddenly merging back into one Pokemon and sprinting toward Gallade, gesturing frantically to the side. When Gallade turned, Umbreon turned around and kicked it with its back feet, knocking Gallade into a rock.

"Finish it with Dark Pulse!" Claire yelled.

Umbreon turned around and shot a blast of dark energy at Gallade, knocking it out.

"Gallade is unable to battle!" the announcer said as Gallade's picture went dark.

"Gallade is down!" the announcer said, Claire's fans cheering as I recalled Gallade. "What will Michael do next?"

"Let's give this one a shot." I said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Roserade, let's go!"

I tossed the Pokeball into the arena and Roserade appeared with a bow. Many of my female fans applauded at its entrance, and during that time, Claire inserted her noseplugs.

"Looks like Michael's going with Roserade!" the announcer said as Roserade's picture appeared under Gallade's. "How will it fare?"

"Okay, Roserade," I said. "Let's start off with Bullet Seed!"

"_Roserade."_ Roserade said, holding up its bouquets and firing glowing seeds at Umbreon like a machine gun. _"Rose, rade-rade-rade!"_

"Double Team, Umbreon!" Claire ordered.

"_Umbreon!"_ Umbreon said, once again splitting into ten of itself, one of them disappearing as the Bullet Seed hit.

"That won't work this time!" I told her. "Roserade, give it your Magical Leaf!"

"_Roserade!"_ Roserade replied, releasing several glowing leaves that zoomed over and struck what must've been the real Umbreon, as the copies all disappeared.

"Michael's found a way around the Double Team obstacle!" the announcer commented as my fans cheered.

"Big deal!" Claire said. "Umbreon, give it your Shadow Ball!"

"_Umbre, Umbreon!"_ Umbreon shouted as it launched another dark orb, pinning Roserade to a rock.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" she shouted.

"Use Sunny Day and brace yourself!" I urged.

Umbreon shot another wave of dark energy at Roserade, but as it did, Roserade conjured a ball of yellow energy and shot it into the sky, enveloping the field in bright sunlight just before taking a defensive stance as the blast hit, causing severe damage.

"Looks like Michael's got sunshine on a cloudy day, folks!" the announcer laughed.

"What's your plan?" Claire demanded. "I know Roserade can't have the Chlorophyll ability, so why do that?"

"So I can do _this_!" I laughed. "Roserade, use Synthesis!"

"_Roserade!"_ Roserade said, its body glowing as it healed itself.

"Well, the weather affects _both_ sides!" Claire said. "Umbreon, use Moonlight!"

"_Umbreon."_ Umbreon said, its rings glowing as its injuries healed.

"Interesting." The announcer said. "Both Pokemon are using healing attacks that work twice as well in bright sunlight. These trainers really know what they're doing!"

"I'm not done yet!" I said. "Roserade, hit it with Poison Sting!"

"_Rose, roserade!"_ Roserade said, holding up its bouquets and firing glowing purple needles that struck Umbreon head-on, knocking it back.

"Now, finish it!" I ordered. "Use Weather Ball!"

Roserade smiled and held up its bouquets, conjuring a gargantuan ball of fire that it shot at Umbreon, knocking it out.

"Umbreon is unable to battle!" the judge said as Umbreon's picture faded.

"Looks like the burning intensity of the sun was too much for a Dark-type like Umbreon!" the announcer said as my fans cheered. "What will Claire do now?"

"There's more than one way to use the sun!" she proclaimed as she pulled out another Pokeball. "Here's another one!"

Claire tossed the Pokeball and a new Pokemon appeared. This one looked a lot like Eevee, but it was a little bigger, and its mane and tail were now cottony and pale yellow, and its fur was bright red.

"_Flar-e-on!"_ it shouted, baring its teeth.

"Claire's going with Flareon!" the announcer said as Flareon's picture appeared beneath Umbreon's. "An excellent choice against the Grass-type Roserade!"

"Big deal." I said. "Roserade, hit it with Weather Ball."

"_Roserade!" _Roserade said, raising its bouquets and conjuring another ball of fire, then shooting it at Flareon. _"Rose…rade!"_

"Don't move, Flareon!" Claire shouted.

Flareon heeded the order and sat in place as the attack crashed into it.

Actually, "crashed" isn't really the right word. "Was absorbed" is more appropriate. The fire didn't seem to hurt Flareon at all, as it kept burning around its body.

"What the—?" I yelled.

"Guess you didn't know about Flareon's Flame Body ability." Claire smirked. "Fire-type attacks do no damage against it, and even boost the power of its physical attacks for a moment afterward. Speaking of which," she said, turning to Flareon. "Flareon, give Roserade a taste of your Flame Wheel!"

"_Flareon!"_ Flareon responded, its body further engulfed in flames as it charged at Roserade. _"Flare, flare!"_

"Keep it away with Solarbeam!" I yelled.

"_Rose, rose!"_ Roserade said, quickly conjuring a ball of green energy with its bouquets and firing a beam from it at Flareon.

Flareon slowed down, but kept charging through, finally striking Roserade and sending it hurtling back into a rock.

"_Roserade,"_ it said, its eyes filled with swirls as it fell on its stomach. _"Rose…rade."_

"Roserade is unable to battle!" the judge said as Roserade's picture went dark.

"Looks like Roserade's own tricks brought about its defeat!" the announcer said, Claire's fans cheering as I recalled Roserade. "What will Michael choose next?"

"Let's give this one a shot." I said, pulling out another Pokeball. "Let's go, Primeape!"

I tossed the Pokeball and a Pokemon appeared. My old Mankey had long since evolved. It was bigger now, though just as round, and its tail was gone. Its feet were now broader, and there were boxing gloves over its hands. It still had the mean eyes and piglike nose, though.

"_Primeape!"_ it yelled, its disposition having gotten surlier over evolution. _"Prime, mape-mape!"_

"Michael's chosen Primeape!" the announcer said as Primeape's picture appeared under Roserade's. "An interesting choice, but will it pay off?"

"Primeape, give it your Fury Swipes!" I ordered.

"_Primeape!"_ Primeape said, launching itself at Flareon and repeatedly clawing it across the face. _"Prime-mape, prime-mape, prime-mape!"_

"Repel it with Flamethrower!" Claire commanded.

"_Flareon!"_ Flareon said, sending Primeape back with a blast of flame to the face. _"Flare, flare!"_

"Great!" Claire said. "Now use Flame Wheel!"

"_Flareon, flare!"_ Flareon said, its body enveloped in flames as it charged at Primeape.

"Dodge it and use Karate Chop!" I shouted.

Primeape nodded and leapt aside. Then, when the flames around Flareon disappeared, Primeape delivered a powerful chop to its side, dealing some good damage.

Claire glared at me. She was getting pretty angry. "Flareon," she ordered. "Use your Smog attack!"

Flareon smiled and released a thick smoke from its mouth toward Primeape. It wasn't quite like a Smokescreen or Haze, though. This one didn't obscure vision as much. Simply put, it was an offensive attack that caused Primeape to sputter and cough, despite its apparent lack of a mouth.

"Now's your chance!" Claire yelled, her eyes burning with rage. "Use Flame Wheel!"

"Meet it head-on with Thrash!" I ordered.

"_Primeape!"_ Primeape said eagerly (Thrash is its favorite attack). _"PRIME-APE!"_

Flareon sprinted toward Primeape, its body once again enveloped in flames. At the same time, Primeape rushed forward with all its might.

The two Pokemon collided in the center of the arena, knocking each other back onto two of the large rocks that littered the field. Flareon was hurt, but Primeape knew this was coming, and was too enraged to let this stop it. It turned its body around and let its feet hit the rock, then bounced off and slammed into Flareon again, knocking it out.

"Flareon is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Flareon's picture went dark, causing my fans to erupt into joyous cheers and applause.

"Flareon's out like a light!" the announcer laughed as Claire and I recalled our Pokemon (the background of Primeape's picture going dark as we did). "Or should I say 'a candle'? This means Michael has once again taken the lead!

"Now, since three Pokemon on one side have fainted, it's time for intermission. But hurry back, folks! You don't wanna miss this!"

"You won't be so lucky in the next round!" Claire shouted, her eyes burning and her vein popping. "I'm gonna DESTROY you!"

"Threaten all you want, Claire," I said, Raichu nodding in agreement. "But you ain't seen nothin' yet!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Okay, time to think of a plan…

STILL NOTHING. IN-DEPTH TIME!)

**Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokemon. It has the ability to sense snow from miles away, and when they form in packs, they have the ability to create high and low pressure in the air resulting in small snowstorms. Their feet allow them to clutch the ground, so even the strongest winds can't blow them down. They are usually short-tempered, and, because of this, they live spaced out atop high mountain peaks so they can have their space. They are very stiff, both physically and mentally. Because of this, they are sometimes hard to manage. It blankets areas in snow with powerful blizzards. Its nickname is "the Ice Monster", though it is also known as "yeti" and "abominable snowman". It is based on an evergreen tree crossed with a yeti, and its name is a combination of "abominable" and "snow". Its Japanese name, "**_**Yukinooh**_**", could be based on "**_**yuki no o**_**", "snow king".**

(Well, that took my mind off of things…FOR A MINUTE OR TWO. NOW, I NEED A PLAN. (spies the two guns left here in the event of zombies from a nuclear holocaust). HMMMM…)

(Oh, one last thing. I put a poll up on my profile, asking who you think will win. REMEMBER, NOT WHO YOU _WANT_ TO WIN—WHO YOU _THINK _WILL WIN! 'KAY, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!)


	17. Battle for Superiority, part two

((races up stairs, guns in hands, shooting murderous appliances) YEAH, TAKE THAT, JERKS

((races up stairs, guns in hands, shooting murderous appliances) YEAH, TAKE THAT, JERKS! (Turns to readers) Oh, hey, glad to see you again. Glad you voted in my poll, though I've gotta say, I don't think I've expressed Claire's side of the story clearly enough. Let me clarify: Claire has never beaten Jose, and chose him as her teacher because of that. Unfortunately, constantly losing has damaged her confidence. If she loses to Michael by too much, she won't know what to do with herself, especially since Jose has taken on a new apprentice. Clear enough? (shoots a toaster) Okay. On with the chapter!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Seventeen: A Battle for Superiority, part two

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What's up? This is Claire. Okay, the second half of my match with Michael is coming up soon, and I'm behind! I'd better give it everything I've got, or I might just lose this!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back, folks, to the final match of the tournament!" the announcer said, the crowd cheering as Michael and I entered the arena again, the bright sunlight having faded since we left. "To recap for those who've missed the first half, Michael is currently in the lead with four Pokemon! Claire's a close second, though, as she still has three! Can Claire turn things around, or will she be left in the dust?"

"Ready to lose?" Michael jeered, his Raichu smirking.

"Dream on!" I snapped. "I'm in it to win it!"

"These two are really fired up, folks!" the announcer laughed. "Now, since Michael is in the lead, he will choose first."

"No big deal." He said, pulling out a Pokeball and tossing it into the arena. "Primeape, come on out!"

"_Primeape!" _Primeape shouted as it burst onto the battlefield.

"Michael's sticking with Primeape!" the announcer said as Primeape's picture's background lit up on the scoreboard. "How will Claire retaliate?"

"Let's see how your Primeape likes _this_!" I laughed, pulling out a Pokeball of my own.

I tossed the Pokeball into the arena and a Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. This one looked like a cross between a hippo and a newt, and it stood on two legs with a blissful look on its face. Most notably, it had a ruffled white- and red-striped collar around its neck and a grey conch shell with a red jewel in the center that it wore like a crown.

"Claire's matching Primeape with Slowking," the announcer recapped as Slowking's picture appeared beneath Flareon's. "One of the world's most intelligent Pokemon! Looks like this battle will be between brains and emotions!"

"So Slowking's smart." Michael said. "So what? It's too slow to actually _do_ anything!"

"Wanna bet?" I said with a smile.

"Primeape, show it your speed!" Michael commanded. "Hit Slowking with your Karate Chop!"

"Me first!" I commanded.

"_Slowking."_ Slowking replied serenely.

Before Primeape could even move, Slowking zoomed forward and struck Primeape with a Karate Chop of its own, knocking it back.

"The Me First attack!?" Michael exclaimed.

"That's right." I told him. "Not only does Me First allow Slowking to strike first every time, it allows Slowking to do it with your Pokemon's own attack, and increases its base power by half!"

"An impressive strategy from Claire!" the announcer said as my fans cheered. "She's rendered Slowking's speed completely irrelevant!"

"It can't work for everything!" Michael yelled. "Try a Cross Chop, Primeape!"

"Me First, Slowking!" I shouted.

Instantly, Slowking crossed its arms and shot forward to strike Primeape, dealing massive damage as it sent it reeling back.

"Are you okay, Primeape?" Michael asked.

"_Prime…mape!"_ it said, jumping to its feet.

"Good," he said. "'Cuz I know how to win! Use Thrash!"

"_Prime-ape!"_ Primeape said eagerly, starting to charge at Slowking.

"What now, Claire?" Michael asked. "If you use Me First, Slowking'll have to keep using Thrash 'til it gets confused, and if you don't, it'll get plowed down!"

"You're kidding, right?" I laughed. "You actually think that that's all Slowking can do? Slowking," I ordered. "Give it your Zen Headbutt!"

"_Slowking."_ Slowking replied, its conch glowing as it lowered its head and ran toward Primeape, albeit not very fast.

The two Pokemon collided in the center of the arena, their attacks dealing massive damage to each other, but Primeape got the worst of it—the point of Slowking's conch had struck Primeape right in its forehead, terribly injuring it and sending it flying backwards into a rock before it fell over, unconscious.

"Primeape is unable to battle!" the judge said, Michael's fans booing as its picture went dark.

"Looks like brainpower won out!" the announcer said as Michael recalled Primeape. "What will Michael do now?"

"Not bad," Michael said, pulling out another Pokeball. "But now I know what to expect. Let's see how you handle _this_! Go, Sniper!"

Michael tossed the Pokeball and a new Pokemon appeared. This was not the same Pokemon I'd seen him use against Fernald—at least, not completely. It had evolved since then. Its body was a little longer, and was now pitch-black. Its face had changed drastically, and was wider and framed with yellow so it looked like a mask, with two red eyes peering through it. It was now airborne, too, as it now had two clear wings that were beating so fast that I could barely see them.

"Michael's next Pokemon is Ninjask," the announcer said as Sniper's picture appeared under Primeape's. "The world's fastest known species of Pokemon! Looks like we've got us a tortoise-and-hare match, folks!"

"Okay, Sniper," Michael instructed. "Show Slowking what you've got! Shadow Ball!"

"Use Me First!" I commanded.

Slowking nodded. Sniper started to form an orb of dark energy between its claws, but before it could finish, Slowking conjured one of its own and shot it right at Sniper.

"Evasive action, then counterattack!" Michael ordered.

Sniper nodded, then flew out of the way of the attack and launched its own, hitting its mark and sending Slowking skidding back.

"Now give it a Cut!" Michael commanded.

"Me First, Slowking!" I yelled.

"_Slowking."_ Slowking said, zooming toward Sniper to slash it, but at the last second, Sniper flew off, then came back and slashed Slowking from behind!

"Looks like that Ninjask is just too fast for Slowking!" the announcer commented, causing me to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Michael demanded, him and his Raichu looking angry.

"You actually think I've been _trying_?" I laughed. "Please! I was just waiting for Sniper's Speed Boost to kick in!"

"What do you mean?" he asked with a glare.

"Now I'm going to launch an amazing attack!" I bragged. "An attack so unbelievably powerful it actually makes a mockery out of the laws of time and space!"

"Teleport?"

"No."

"Psychic?"

"No."

"Extrasensory?"

"Stop guessing!" I yelled. "Slowking, show him this incredible attack! Show him…Trick Room!"

"Trick Room?" Michael repeated. "Never heard of it."

"You're about to." I chuckled. "Slowking, show him what I mean!"

"_Slowking."_ Slowking replied, raising its arms. _"Slow…king."_

All at once, over two dozen mirrors appeared around the edges of the arena. They weren't normal mirrors, either. They were more like carnival mirrors—the ones that distort your image and cast a weird-looking reflection. Other than that, though, the field seemed unchanged.

"What gives?" Michael inquired. "That didn't do anything!"

"Didn't it?" I giggled. "Look at Sniper."

Michael looked down at Sniper and gasped. It had slowed down!

"How slow was it?" you ask? Well, let's put it this way: Sniper's wings, once invisible, were now easily seen, slowly buzzing as it inched along.

"Ninjask has gone from a hundred miles an hour to a hundred hours a mile!" the announcer laughed. "Can Michael turn this around?"

"As if!" I scoffed. "Sniper wasn't the only one who was affected!"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Just watch." I told him. "Slowking, give it your Zen Headbutt!"

"_Slowking!"_ Slowking said, speeding (that's right, "_speeding_"!) toward Sniper with its head down and ramming it into a rock.

"Whoa!" Michael exclaimed. "How'd it do _that_?"

"That's the power of Trick Room." I bragged. "What was slow becomes fast, and what was fast becomes slow, and Sniper's about as fast as it gets! Plus, with its Speed Boost ability, it'll keep getting faster, by which I mean slower!"

"Not good." Michael gulped. "And I think I'm getting a headache."

"Claire's got Michael in a tight bind!" the announcer said. "Can he wriggle out of it?"

"C'mon, Sniper!" Michael called. "Use your Cut attack!"

"_Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin."_ Sniper said, _very_ slowly, but it barely moved.

"Pathetic." I commented. "Slowking, finish this with Flamethrower."

"Flamethrower!?" Michael repeated, stunned.

"_Slowking."_ Slowking said hurriedly. _"Slow-KING!"_

At once, Slowking opened its mouth and sent a wave of fire right at Sniper!

"Repel it, Sniper!" Michael commanded. "Use Shadow Ball!"

"_Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaask!"_ Sniper said, creating an orb of dark energy, which shot forward and plowed through the fire, striking Slowking and knocking it back.

"What's this?" the announcer said. "Looks like Michael may have found a flaw in Claire's plan!"

"I get it!" he realized. "Your Trick Room doesn't affect _special_ attacks! The speed a Pokemon moves at doesn't matter there!"

"Clever," I commented. "But it won't win the battle for you."

"We'll see." Michael replied. "Sniper, use Shadow Ball!"

Without any talk or gestures, Sniper produced another dark orb and shot it at Slowking.

"Dodge it, Slowking." I said, totally relaxed.

"_Slowking."_ Slowking replied, zooming ten feet away in the blink of an eye.

"See my point?" I asked. "Those attacks do absolutely no good if they don't hit, and your Pokemon will take forever just to change directions. It's worthless! Now, Slowking," I commanded. "Finish it with Flamethrower!"

"_Slowking!"_ Slowking said as it exhaled a wave of fire that struck Sniper, knocking it out.

"Ninjask is unable to battle!" the judge announced as Sniper's picture went dark.

"Looks like slow and steady really does win the race, folks!" the announcer laughed as Michael recalled Sniper. "Of course, with Trick Room, Slowking is neither slow nor steady. Hm…there's a lesson there somewhere.

"Anyhow, Claire has just pulled herself into the lead, with three Pokemon to Michael's two! Can he make a comeback?"

"Sure can!" he smirked. "Now, for the first time in Pokemon League history, I present my newly-evolved Pokemon—Raichu!"

"_Rai, rai!"_ Raichu said, leaping off his shoulder and into the arena, slowing down as it did.

"Michael's going with Raichu!" the announcer said as a picture of Raichu appeared under Sniper's. "An odd choice, seeing as Electric-types are usually known for their speed, and Raichu is no exception."

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve." He smiled. "Raichu, use Quick Attack!"

"_Raichu!"_ Raichu said, zooming at Slowking with amazing speed.

"Forgotten my strategies already?" I asked. "Slowking, use Me First!"

"_Slowking!"_ Slowking said, running at Raichu just as fast.

The Pokemon collided, but Raichu got the worst of it. It got slammed hard and was sent skidding back by a bigger opponent.

"I'm not done yet!" Michael shouted. "Raichu, use Thunderbolt!"

"_Raichu!"_ Raichu said, squeezing its cheeks and sending a blue electric blast at Slowking.

"Dodge it!" I urged.

Then it happened. The Trick Room wore off. Slowking tried to run away, but it wasn't nearly fast enough now. It got a direct hit from the Thunderbolt, taking massive damage.

"Awesome!" Michael cheered. "Finish it with one more Thunderbolt!"

"_Rairai."_ Raichu said, sending another attack at Slowking.

"_No time for another Trick Room!"_ I thought. _"I'll have to improvise!"_

"Slowking, use Me First!" I ordered.

"_Slowking."_ Slowking said, sending a blast of its own.

The attacks collided in midair, pushing up against each other, but eventually Raichu's overpowered Slowking's, pushing through it and zapping Slowking, knocking it out.

"Slowking is unable to battle!" the judge said, Michael's fans cheering as Slowking's picture went dark.

"What—?" I gaped as I recalled Slowking. "How—?"

"Electric attacks are always stronger when used by an Electric-type." Michael explained, as if to a toddler. "Everybody knows that."

"With the score tied up again and Trick Room gone, it looks like we're in for another fresh start!" the announcer said. "Who will come out on top now?"

"_That'll be me."_ I thought, before turning to Michael.

"I've been waiting for you to use that one." I said, pointing to Raichu. "I wasn't expecting you to evolve it, but I knew that you'd use it. Now, get ready for my strongest Pokemon!"

I pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it into the arena. In a flash of light, Lucario appeared. It stared at Michael and Raichu, sizing up their inner strength, and then…it bowed!

"Look's like Claire's next Pokemon is Lucario," the announcer said as Lucario's picture appeared under Slowking's. "And it seems that it knows it's up against some tough opponents. Can it win?"

"Let's find out." Michael said.

"_Rai, rai."_ Raichu agreed.

"_Luca, lucario." _Lucario said, staring them down.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Michael ordered.

"_Rai-chu!"_ Raichu said, squeezing its cheeks and sending a wave of electricity at Lucario.

"Dodge it and use Aura Sphere!" I yelled.

Lucario jumped away with ease, then conjured a glowing sphere and threw it at Raichu.

"Deflect it with Iron Tail!" he ordered.

Raichu nodded, its tail glowing white as it raised it and batted the Aura Sphere away.

"Okay," I said. "Try this: Lucario, hit it with Force Palm!"

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario shouted, running at Raichu with its paw outstretched.

"Dodge and counter with Quick Attack!" Michael said.

Raichu smiled and sped out of the way, then rammed Lucario in the side.

"Awesome!" Michael said. "Now hit it with Thunderbolt!"

"_Rairai!"_ Raichu replied, squeezing its cheeks and sending another electric blast at its opponent.

"Defend with Metal Claw!" I commanded.

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario responded, raising a glowing paw.

The paw caught the attack, storing all the electricity and saving Lucario from damage.

"A clever defense strategy from Claire has saved Lucario from damage!" the announcer recapped, much to my fans' pleasures.

"Better than that." I said. "Lucario, use that power! Charge in with Metal Claw!"

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario said, sprinting forward with its glowing paw out, crackling with electricity.

"Don't back down!" Michael commanded. "Meet it head-on with Volt Tackle!"

"_Raichu!"_ Raichu said, running full-speed ahead, an electric blue aura surrounding its body. _"Rairairairairai!"_

The two Pokemon never slowed down, and collided in the center of the arena with an incredible display of power, flinging each other back and leaving them both exhausted, but Lucario had it worse.

"Uh-oh," the announcer commented as Michael's fans applauded. "Looks like Raichu's Static has paralyzed Lucario. What will Claire do now?"

I said nothing as I held up Lucario's Pokeball and recalled it.

"Claire's switching out." The announcer commented as Lucario's picture's background faded. "What will her sixth Pokemon be?"

"Lucky I had a plan for something like this." I said, pulling out another Pokeball and tossing it into the arena, causing another Pokemon to appear. This one was round and pink, with an egg in the pouch in its stomach and numerous frills, fringes, and feathers all over its body.

"Claire fights back…with a Blissey?" the announcer recapped, Michael's fans laughing out loud as Blissey's picture appeared under Lucario's. "An interesting choice, to say the least. What could she have planned?"

"Looks like we're havin' a rematch." Michael pointed out as he stared me down.

"Yep," I agreed, matching his stare. "Except both our Pokemon have evolved."

"Won't matter." He said. "For you, anyway. Raichu, start off with Quick Attack!"

Raichu nodded and zoomed toward Blissey at top speed.

"Dodge it, Blissey, and use Attract!" I ordered.

"_Blissey."_ Blissey chirped, leaping aside to avoid the attack as it conjured a big, red heart and fired it at Raichu when it stopped running.

"Don't let it hit you, Raichu!" Michael yelled.

Raichu nodded and ducked behind a rock just in time.

"It won't be so easy this time!" he yelled. "Now I know what Blissey's capable of!"

"Do you?" I smirked. "I think it still has a few surprises left. Show 'em, Blissey!" I ordered. "Egg Bomb!"

"_Blissey, blissey!"_ Blissey squeaked, taking its egg out of its pouch, tossing it up into the air, jumping up, and spiking the egg down like a volleyball before landing on its feet.

The egg hit the rock that Raichu was hiding behind, then exploded, obliterating the rock and dealing Raichu some damage from the shrapnel before magically reappearing in Blissey's pouch.

"Not bad," the announcer commented as my fans applauded. "An impressive move by Claire has left Raichu exposed!"

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. "Now use Toxic!"

"Toxic!?" Michael repeated, stunned. "Blissey can learn _Toxic_!?"

"Of course it can." I grinned. "Almost anything can learn Toxic. Watch."

Sure enough, Blissey pulled out its egg and cracked it open, releasing thick, purple smog that floated over and surrounded Raichu as Blissey magically repaired the egg and placed it back in its pouch.

At the same time, the purple smog absorbed into Raichu's body, leaving it looking green and sickly.

"Are you okay, Raichu?" Michael called.

"_Rai, raichu."_ Raichu replied, though it didn't sound entirely sure.

"This doesn't look good for Michael." The announcer said. "Under Toxic's influence, Raichu only has a limited amount of time to win this!"

"I've faced worse odds." Michael shrugged. "Now, Raichu, give it a Thunder!"

"_Rai-CHU!"_ Raichu said, squeezing its cheeks and sending a large blast at Blissey, hitting it dead-on for massive damage.

"How do you like that?" Michael smirked.

"Oh, you've damaged Blissey." I said sarcastically. "Whatever shall I do? Oh, I know: Blissey, use Softboiled!"

"_Blissey."_ Blissey chirped, pulling out its egg, cracking it open and drinking the contents. Almost all of Blissey's injuries were healed, causing Michael to scowl as it restored the egg and returned it to its pouch.

"Let's try something else." He seethed. "Raichu, use Iron Tail!"

Raichu moaned as the poison sapped some of its energy, but then ran forward, its tail glowing bright white and extending forward.

"Dodge it, Blissey!" I ordered.

Blissey nodded and ducked aside.

Then Michael surprised me.

"Grab the egg!" he yelled.

"_Raichu!"_ Raichu smirked, extending its tail out and using the lightning bolt shape at the end to pop the egg out of Blissey's pouch, then catching it in its tail's midsection.

"Well, this is unexpected!" the announcer commented as Michael's fans cheered. "Raichu has stolen Blissey's egg!"

"Without that egg, Blissey can't do much of anything!" Michael laughed. "Now, Raichu, hit it with Thunderbolt!"

"_Raichu, rai!"_ Raichu said, grimacing from the poison before sending another Thunderbolt at its opponent, nailing it dead-center.

"Now, finish it!" Michael ordered. "Use our newest attack! Use Return!"

"_Rairai."_ Raichu smiled, despite the effects of Toxic happening again, and zoomed toward Blissey as its body was surrounded by a pink aura.

"_No time to dodge!"_ I thought. _"Time for my plan!"_

"Blissey, use Healing Wish!" I ordered.

Despite the fact that it was in Raichu's tail, Blissey's egg burst open and released a golden ball of energy into the air.

The egg repaired itself just as Raichu collided with Blissey, rendering it unconscious.

"Blissey is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Blissey's picture went dark.

"Claire's down to just Lucario!" the announcer recapped as I recalled Blissey (its egg coming with it into the Pokeball). "But, thanks to Healing Wish, it'll have a fresh start!"

"Real original." Michael said, rolling his eyes. "Jose just did that in your last match!"

"You think Jose's the first one ever to do that?" I snapped. "Besides, he's my teacher! Am I supposed to ignore him?"

"Whatever." He replied. "Just battle."

I scowled and pulled out Lucario's Pokeball and sent it into the battle, hurt and paralyzed.

As soon as the background of Lucario's picture lit up, the golden orb descended and was absorbed into its body. Lucario's fatigue, injuries, and paralysis all disappeared completely. _"Lucario."_ It said, taking a fighting stance.

"Looks like Lucario's ready for a rematch, folks!" the announcer said as my fans cheered.

"And it'll end just the same." Michael sneered. "Raichu, give it a Thunderbolt!"

Raichu groaned a little, but sent another wave of electricity at Lucario.

"Dodge it, Lucario!" I yelled.

Long before the attack could hit, Lucario expertly leapt aside and ducked behind a rock.

"Try a Quick Attack!" Michael pleaded.

"Dodge with Extremespeed!" I ordered.

Raichu, looking even sicker, sped forward, weaving around the rocks toward Lucario, only to have Lucario dash off.

"Raichu's not lookin' too good, folks!" the announcer said.

"_Time to finish this."_ I thought.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" I yelled.

Lucario nodded and leapt up, forming and firing another glowing sphere.

"Stop it with Thunder!" Michael ordered.

Raichu panted heavily. _"Rai…chu."_ It said, before sending a large jolt of electricity at the sphere, destroying it. It didn't help much, though.

At that moment, Raichu fell over, its eyes filled with swirls. It had finally succumbed to the Toxic.

"Raichu is unable to battle!" the judge declared as Raichu's picture went dark, causing almost all of Michael's (or maybe just Raichu's) fans to boo me.

Michael ran into the arena and scooped up his partner. The poison had left its system (as everyone knows, when a Pokemon is unconscious, its body can focus more on eliminating the toxins and get rid of them almost instantly), and it was resting now. Michael reached into his backpack, pulled out a bottle of water, and poured it over Raichu's face. Raichu perked up, shook itself dry, and leapt onto Michael's shoulder as he went back to his designated spot.

"I'm sorry, sir," the judge said, addressing him. "But there's a strict rule against reviving Pokemon once they're deemed 'unable to battle'."

"Oh, don't worry." He assured. "Raichu won't be battling again. I just want it to see the end."

"_Rai, rai."_ Raichu said, nodding in agreement.

"All right, then." The judge said. "Carry on."

"It's down to the wire, folks!" the announcer cheered. "Both trainers are down to their final Pokemon! Will Michael pull off a victory?"—here Michael's fans cheered—"Or will Claire be our new champion?"—my fans applauded loudly—"Only time will tell. Speaking of time, it's time for Michael to select his final Pokemon!"

"Okay, Claire," Michael said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Get ready for your toughest battle ever!"

"Bring it on!" I challenged.

Michael scowled and tossed the Pokeball into the arena. With a flash of light, his Vespiquen appeared, in all its buzzing splendor.

"Michael's final Pokemon is Vespiquen!" the announcer said as Vespiquen's picture appeared under Raichu's. "Can it topple Lucario, or will it be left in the dust?"

Lucario stared long and hard at Vespiquen before sinking into an unmistakable bow, acknowledging its power. Surprisingly, once it did, Vespiquen returned the gesture, just before they took fighting stances.

"Okay, Vespiquen," Michael ordered. "Start off with Power Gem!"

I swear, I could hear Vienna gushing in the crowd as Vespiquen conjured a giant ruby and fired it at Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge and use Aura Sphere!" I yelled.

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario said, leaping aside to avoid the attack. _"Lu-cario!"_ Then, holding its paws together, Lucario formed a ball of glowing energy and threw it at Vespiquen.

"Use Defend Order!" Michael instructed.

"_Vespiquen."_ Vespiquen replied, holding its left arm in front of it. At once, dozens and dozens of tiny Combee flew out of its abdomen and formed a shield on its arm, buffering the oncoming attack before returning to their proper place.

"Not bad," I commented. "But try defending from _this_! Lucario, use Metal Claw!"

"_Lu-cario!"_ Lucario said, its paw glowing white as it charged at Vespiquen. _"Luca, luca, lucario!"_

"Who needs to defend?" he smirked. "Vespiquen, meet it head-on with Attack Order!"

"_Vespi, vespi."_ Vespiquen buzzed, holding out its right arm as the drones swarmed out and covered it, this time in the shape of a sword. Once they were done, Vespiquen flew at Lucario, meeting Lucario's glowing paw with its new blade.

The attacks collided, dealing no damage to either Pokemon, but forcing them both back.

"Looks like these Pokemon are evenly matched, folks!" the announcer said.

"As if!" I said. "Lucario's much stronger!"

"No way!" Michael argued. "Vespiquen is!"

"I had to run all around these mountains for two weeks to catch Lucario!" I bragged.

"That doesn't say much about _your _strength!" he laughed. "_I_ had to journey to the far back of a Combee hive to catch Vespiquen!"

"It took me four Pokemon to capture Lucario!"

"It took _me_ three type-advantaged ones!"

"Lucario's beaten four of Jose's Pokemon!"

"Vespiquen's beaten two of Drake's!"

Michael's fans gasped, then cheered. You see, Drake was the strongest of Hoenn's Elite Four (he supposedly travels a lot, which is probably why he was in Johto) and, despite his old age, he's been called "unbeatable" by many who've faced him. Beating even one of his Pokemon is a big accomplishment!

"Impressive," the announcer commented. "Both of these Pokemon and their trainers have quite the claims to fame!"

"That Vespiquen may be strong, but it's not strong enough!" I said. "Lucario, use Extremespeed!"

Lucario nodded and zipped toward Vespiquen at top speed, leaving a streak of white light behind it.

"Double Team, Vespiquen!" Michael yelled.

Right away, Vespiquen split into five of itself. Lucario ran through a fake one and smacked into a rock before it could stop itself.

"Ouch!" the announcer exclaimed. "Claire really isn't having much luck with Extremespeed lately."

"Okay, Vespiquen, now's your chance!" Michael said. "Use Power Gem!"

"_Vespiquen!"_ Vespiquen said, the four bodies uniting into one before conjuring another ruby and shooting it at Lucario.

"Dodge it and strike back with Metal Claw!" I ordered.

"_Lucario."_ Lucario said with a nod. As the attack neared, Lucario pressed its paw to the top of the rock, lifting itself into the air before coming down and swiping a glowing paw across Vespiquen's thorax, knocking it back.

"Not bad." Michael commented. "Try this: Vespiquen, Attack Order!"

Vespiquen nodded and held out its arm as the Combee flew out and converged in the shape of a sword again. _"Vespi, vespiquen!"_ Vespiquen said as it flew toward Lucario.

"Meet it with Metal Claw!" I shouted.

Lucario smiled and charged in, meeting the Combee-sword with a glowing paw.

Once again, the attacks collided with equal power, forcing both Pokemon back.

"Run in with Force Palm!" I shouted.

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario shouted, running forward with its paw out.

"Double Team, Vespiquen!" Michael ordered.

Vespiquen nodded and once again split into five of itself, one of them disappearing as Lucario ran through it, then went on a collision course with another rock. This time, though, it was the rock that took the hit instead of Lucario. It shattered into several pieces when the Force Palm struck.

"No more Double Team!" I yelled, expressing my distaste of possibly the most annoying attack to have to battle against. "Lucario, use Foresight!"

"_Lucario."_ Lucario said, staring at Vespiquen as red beams poured out of its eyes, causing the copies to vanish.

"Claire makes a smart move with Foresight!" the announcer recapped as my fans cheered. "Now Vespiquen can't use Double Team!"

"I've got other tricks." Michael seethed.

"And none of 'em will work!" I laughed. "Lucario, hit it with Extremespeed!"

Before Vespiquen could react, Lucario charged forward at top speed and rammed into it, knocking it backwards into a rock.

"You think you're so great, don't you?" Michael asked.

"If the shoe fits." I shrugged.

Michael growled in response. "Vespiquen," he barked. "Use Heal Order!"

"_Vespiquen."_ Vespiquen said as the Combee flew out of its abdomen again. This time they covered Vespiquen completely and glowed white. When the glowing stopped and the drones returned, most of Vespiquen's injuries were healed.

"And Michael evens the odds with Heal Order!" the announcer said as Michael's fans cheered. "This match could definitely go either way!"

"We'll see about that!" I said. "Lucario, use Force Palm!"

"Dodge and use Gust!" Michael ordered.

As Lucario once again ran forward, paw out, Vespiquen suddenly flew behind it and blew a powerful wind, blowing Lucario forward into another rock.

"Sweet!" Michael exclaimed. "Now hit it with a Power Gem!"

"Dodge and use Drain Punch!" I ordered.

As Vespiquen fired yet another ruby, Lucario jumped away with the skill of an acrobat, then ran over and struck Vespiquen in the side with a glowing green paw, sapping Vespiquen's energy to restore its own before Vespiquen finally forced it away.

"Now use Metal Claw!" I shouted.

"Attack Order!" Michael yelled.

Once again, the Pokemon charged at each other, but this time the result was different. This time they moved aside just enough to swipe each other as they zoomed past.

Eventually both Pokemon skidded to a stop, clutching their sides in pain.

"Heal Order, Vespiquen!" Michael commanded.

Once again, the Combee poured out of Vespiquen's abdomen and healed its injuries before returning to shelter.

"These Pokemon may be equal in strength, but Vespiquen's Heal Order may tip the balance." The announcer said, earning boos from my fans. "Can Claire still win this?"

"Absolutely!" I insisted. "Lucario, jump up and come down with Metal Claw!"

"_Lucario."_ Lucario said with a nod as it leapt at least thirty feet in the air. _"Lu-CARIO!"_

"Oh, no you don't!" Michael yelled. "Vespiquen, follow it and use Attack Order!"

"_Vespiquen!"_ Vespiquen buzzed, the drones forming a sword around its arm as it flew up to Lucario.

Once again, the Pokemon struck each other with their respective attacks, but they didn't stop there. They continually attempted to strike, neither of them being successful in landing the first blow as they continued their midair battle. Finally, after about their fourteenth collision, Vespiquen's blade broke and it was left wide open for a Metal Claw.

"_Vespi."_ Vespiquen cried as it plummeted to the ground.

"Regain control and use Power Gem!" Michael urged.

"_Vespi!"_ Vespiquen replied. With awesome effort, Vespiquen managed to stop itself from crashing, then shot a giant ruby that hit Lucario just as it came down, slamming it against another rock.

"_Lucario!"_ Lucario said, looking angry as it got to its feet.

"These Pokemon just refuse to give up, folks!" the announcer said.

"Metal Claw!" I shouted.

"Attack Order!" Michael yelled.

Once again, the two Pokemon zoomed past each other and sliced each other in the sides with their respective attacks before skidding to a stop, panting heavily.

Suddenly, both Pokemon turned around and stared at each other, grinning as giant balls of swirling purple energy surrounded them.

"What's _that_?" Michael and I said, holding our Pokedexes up simultaneously.

"**Giga Impact,"** the computers said, displaying pictures of the attack. **"Arguably the most powerful physical attack. The Pokemon concentrates its energy into a single full-body tackle, leaving its energy drained for a moment afterward."**

"This is amazing!" the announcer said. "At the most critical junction of the match, both Pokemon have learned the exact same attack at the exact same time! It must be fate!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Michael asked.

"Our Pokemon are exhausted…" I said.

"This battle won't last much longer…" he added.

"So let's end this with one final strike!" we finished together.

I couldn't help but smile. He was smarter than I thought.

"You got it." I said. "Ready?"

"Ready!" he replied. "Vespiquen…"

"Lucario…" I said.

"GIGA IMPACT!" we yelled together.

Both Pokemon smiled as the balls of swirling purple energy surrounded them and they rushed at each other with all their might.

"Let's go, Michael!" half the crowd cheered.

"Come on, Claire!" the other half yelled.

The two Pokemon collided in the center of the battlefield, once again kicking up a thick layer of dust.

Everybody held their breath as they awaited the outcome…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I knew you'd be back. You humans are so predictable.**

(Whatever. Say "good night", Dex-ter! (holds up gun and pulls trigger, but nothing happens) CRUD! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE WASTED A SHOT ON THAT VCR!)

**(grabs MultiplePersonas in its tentacles) Well, well, well. Out of ammo. I guess this is the end for you.**

(Maybe…or you could be a _real_ villain and do something much more needlessly complicated.)

**I'm listening.**

(I select just one Pokemon, and we both give information on it. If you give more information on it than me, you can do with me what you like, but if I give more than you, YOU SHUT DOWN. Deal?)

**Deal. Name the Pokemon. There is no way you could know more about it than me.**

(Mewtwo.)

**Mewtwo? There is no such Pokemon!**

(Wrong! Westwood just didn't know about it, so he didn't program any information on it into you. MY TURN—LISTEN CLOSELY:

Mewtwo, the Genetic Pokemon. This Pokemon was created in a lab on New Island by Team Rocket scientists from DNA found in a fossilized eyebrow of Mew. Its genetic code was repeatedly recombined for research, AND TURNED VICIOUS AS A RESULT. It usually remains still to conserve energy for battle. Because its battle abilities were raised to the ultimate level, IT THINKS ONLY OF DEFEATING ITS FOES. Its DNA is almost identical to Mew's, though its size and disposition are vastly different. In fact, it is said to have the most vicious heart among Pokemon. It is also, of course, endowed with incredible psychic abilities. It can levitate and telepathically communicate with humans and Pokemon alike. THIS ENHANCED POWER SEEMS TO COME FROM THE FACT THAT IT HAS TWO SPINAL CORDS, MEANING MORE NERVES ARE ATTACHED TO ITS BRAIN. Strangely, though Mew was clearly discovered first, Mewtwo comes first in numerical order. Mewtwo's name comes from "Mew" the Pokemon it was cloned from, and "two" emphasizing that it is a clone. ITS APPEARANCE SEEMS CATLIKE, THOUGH IT MAY ACTUALLY BE LOOSELY BASED ON DRAGONBALL Z'S FRIEZA.

Okay, done.)

**You made that up!**

(Nope. There are books and video games around here that say different.)

**Impossible! A human knowing more about Pokemon than me!? NOT LOGICAL! NOT LOGICAL!**

((tentacles drop MultiplePersonas as Dex-ter continues his fit) Okay, crisis averted. Now, to focus on my fic again. LEAVE LONG REVIEWS, EVERYONE! Oh, and one more thing: There's another poll on my page. BE SURE TO VOTE!)


	18. A New Beginning

(Well, I'm back, and I've proven that a computer is no match for a human brain

(Well, I'm back, and I've proven that a computer is no match for a human brain. WELL, THAT AND A HAMMER (smashes Dex-ter). Anyway, this chapter will be a little different. THERE WILL BE NO NARRATOR. Enjoy!)

Love and Pokeballs

Chapter Eighteen: A New Beginning

Michael and Claire gasped.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!" the judge declared, both of the Pokemons' pictures on the scoreboard going dark. "This battle is a draw!"

"I must say this is a first, folks!" the announcer said to the stunned crowd. "Never in Pokemon League history has there been a tie in the final round!

"Unfortunately, there can be only one Champion, so we'll have to consult the rules to find out what to do next."

At once, Mr. Goodsho leapt out of the stands with surprising agility for someone his age and announced, "Actually, according to the rules, in the event of a tie in the final round, both trainers will have a rematch on a normal battlefield, using only a single Pokemon each. However, they may not use a Pokemon they used in their last battle."

"Well, there you have it, folks!" the announcer said. "We'll have a short intermission to allow both trainers to rearrange their teams, then go on to our final match! Don't go anywhere, folks!"

Michael and Claire smiled at each other confidently before turning to leave the arena. Before Claire could leave, though, Jose ran up and stopped her.

"Claire, I need to talk to you." He said.

"Make it quick." She replied. She was still a little mad at him for leaving her for a new student so suddenly.

"I think Michael may have thrown the match." He told her.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "How do you know?"

"I don't," he replied. "But I _do_ know that his Vespiquen knows Destiny Bond, and if he had switched out Raichu and used that to defeat Lucario, he would've won by default."

"Well, why didn't he?" she demanded.

"Who knows?" Jose said with a shrug. "Could be he didn't think of it, of maybe he thought it was a cheap way to win. He might've been having fun and didn't want it to end, or perhaps he just wanted to give the crowd a good show. It may be that he was worried about Raichu being poisoned and wanted to cure it, or perhaps he felt like taking a chance. It could also be that he wanted to push you to your limits, or do the same to himself. It's even possible that, deep down, he wanted _you_ to win. It could be any one of these reasons, or even all of them. Even Michael may not be sure, though."

Claire didn't respond. She just shook her head, not believing it was possible as she exited the arena.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All the time when Claire rearranged her team, she couldn't stop thinking about what Jose had said. It was just too strange. Why would Michael, the boy she had soundly humiliated and mocked, give up a sure chance of embarrassing her _and_ winning the Silver Conference? It made no sense!

"He must not've thought of it." She told herself as she headed back to the arena. "That's all."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome back!" the announcer said as Michael and Claire entered the arena once more, the scoreboard now displaying pictures of them with a single black box underneath. "It's time for the tiebreaker battle! Both trainers will use a single Pokemon not used in their last battle, and the last one standing becomes the Champion!

"We will now select who will choose first."

Right away, one of the pictures on the scoreboard lit up.

It was Michael's.

"No big deal." He said, him and Raichu smiling as he pulled out a Pokeball. "I'll still win this."

Michael tossed the Pokeball into the arena and a Pokemon appeared. His Croconaw had evolved. It was now much taller and burlier, with a much scarier look on its face.

"_Feraligatr!"_ it roared, showing off its teeth.

"Michael's going with Feraligatr!" the announcer said as Feraligatr's picture appeared under Michael's. "Can Claire defeat this super-strong Water-type?"

"_No problem."_ Claire thought. She had three Pokemon on her team that did great against Water-types. Thinking hard, Claire made a decision.

"I forfeit!" she announced, causing everyone to do an anime fall.

"Well, this is a shock!" the announcer explained. "Before even choosing a Pokemon, Claire has given up! I guess this means that victory goes to—."

"I forfeit, too!" Michael announced. "I'm willing to call it a draw!"

"Even more shocking, Michael has foregone this victory to classify it as a draw!" the announcer said. "What will become of this?"

"Well," said Mr. Goodsho, who was standing next to the judge. "If they're really willing to share their status, I say let them. After all, this competition is all about strengthening the bonds between people and Pokemon, and what could be more noble than foregoing full Champion status to share it?"

"Very well." The judge declared as the scoreboard declared the battle a tie. "This battle is a draw! You may now recall your Pokemon."

"Hold on." Michael said. "We can still give the people a good show, right, Claire?"

"I guess." She replied.

"Great," Michael said. "But remember, no matter what, the end result is—."

"A draw." She said. "I know."

"Very well." The judge said. "Select your Pokemon."

"You got it." Claire said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Let's go, Leafeon!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michael and Claire met at the Pokemon Center that afternoon, still not sure what to say to each other. Their surprising actions at the match would've caused a riot, had Michael not suggested they continue the match.

"Nice match." Michael said, offering a handshake, which Claire accepted.

"Thanks." She replied.

"That's a great Lucario you have." Michael said. "Wish I had one. I'm a little too clumsy to go chasing one around the mountains, though."

"Tell me about it." Claire sighed. "I'm jealous of your Vespiquen. I've always wanted one, but Combee hives are _caked_ with pollen! With my allergies, I can't make it twenty feet in, even _with_ noseplugs!"

There was a long silence.

"Wanna trade?" Michael asked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, the two found themselves at a crystal-clear lake on the other side of the mountain. It was a beautiful sight.

Suddenly, a Pokemon jumped out of the water. It was small and pink, and shaped like a heart. It was only out of the water for a second, but there was no doubt about what it was.

"You know," Claire said. "They say that couples who see a Luvdisc on a first date are destined to be together." Then she blushed and added, "Of course, it's just a silly superstition."

"Yeah," Michael agreed, blushing as well. "And this isn't a date, anyway."

Regardless of what they said, it was obvious how the two of them felt. They embraced each other, leaned their faces close together, and—.

"Michael! Claire!" a voice called, ruining the moment.

It was Jose, running over and looking out of breath, with Togekiss flying by his side.

"There you two are." He said. "We have to get going. The award ceremony is about to start!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Now, to present the award, allow _me_ to present…Mr. Goodsho!"

The crowd applauded as Mr. Goodsho ascended the platform to Michael and Claire, who were standing in front of the torch.

"Thank you, thank you." He said to the crowd before turning to Michael and Claire. "I'd like to congratulate the two of you," he said. "Not just on your victories, but on the commendable acts you two did for each other. It was a wonderful thing to do, and you truly deserve this award. Unfortunately…" he said, pulling out the winner's cup. "We only have one trophy."

"No problem." Michael said, taking the trophy and turning to Claire. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah." Claire said.

Michael smiled and tossed the trophy into the air. At the same time, Claire threw a Pokeball and said, "Vespiquen, use Attack Order!"

Vespiquen emerged from the Pokeball and the drones instantly came out and formed a sword over its arm. With one slice, Vespiquen divided the trophy in half.

"Catch 'em, Lucario!" Michael said, tossing a Pokeball of his own.

Lucario appeared and leapt into the air and grabbed the two pieces of the cup, then landed expertly and handed them to the two trainers.

"A great performance all the way to the end!" the announcer commented. "Let's give it up for these two!"

"So," Michael said under the crowd's applause. "Where are you going next?"

"Well," Claire replied. "I was thinking 'Hoenn', but Jose's going to the Orange Islands without me, so I'm out one traveling companion."

"Are you asking to come with me?" Michael smirked.

"Actually," Claire said. "I'm wondering if _you_ want to come with _me_."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Late that night, after everyone was asleep, a figure approached the lake at the mountain's base. Holding up a Pokeball, it recalled a Pokemon that had been left in the lake earlier.

"That son of mine." Juan chuckled. "Always planning ahead."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(Well, that's the end. Unfortunately, Dex-ter is gone, and Dextette was terrible at answering questions. FORTUNATELY, I'VE FOUND A GREAT SUBSTITUTE FOR THE POKEMON IN-DEPTH. PLEASE WELCOME, THE "Human In-Depth"! Our first focus is on the ever-present Nurse Joy, so I've brought Claire and Alex over to provide further information on it.)

(Alex and Claire: Hello.)

(All right, girls, what's the deal? WHY DO ALL JOYS LOOK ALIKE?)

(Claire: (points to herself) Uh, we don't.)

(Alex: Well, aside from Claire, we do all look pretty similar. Freaks and weirdoes have their own theories, from timetravel to cloning. The real reason is simple: Highly dominant genes.)

(That's all?)

(Alex: Yep, but they only show in female Joys.)

(There are males?!)

(Claire: They usually take their dad's surname. No idea why.)

(Alex: Don't think that all Joys are nurses, though. We have lives.)

(Claire: Yeah, we're all sorts of things: Trainers, Pokemon League inspectors, teachers, published authors…)

(Well, that's very interesting. JUST ONE MORE QUESTION: WHY IS CLAIRE SO DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHERS?)

(Claire and Alex: No idea.)

(Claire: I'm the first female Joy not to look just like the others.)

(Alex: Her birth actually warranted a family reunion.)

(Claire: None of them knew why I took after Dad.)

(WELL, NOW I KNOW.

WELL, READERS, hope you enjoyed this bit, and the story in general. My next plan? I'm thinking a spinoff, with Jose and Tank in the Orange Islands. Could take me a while, though. 'Til then!)


End file.
